Quelque chose cloche, non ?
by Angelica R
Summary: [Hercule : la série animée. Hercule et la tapisserie du destin] : Hadès, en utilisant la tapisserie du destin, a modifié la réalité. Effaçant ainsi la mémoire de presque tout le monde, il est désormais le roi incontesté de l'Olympe. Tout serait-il perdu ? Peut-être pas. Cassandre/Galatée. Hercule/Tempête. Aphrodite/Athéna. Hadès/Héra. Zeus/Héra. Méduse/Circé.
1. Prologue : Et c'est ainsi que tout comme

Quelque chose cloche, non ?

[Hercule : la série animée. Hercule et la tapisserie du destin] : Hadès, en utilisant la tapisserie du destin, a modifié la réalité. Effaçant ainsi la mémoire de presque tout le monde, il est désormais le roi incontesté de l'Olympe. Tout serait-il perdu ? Peut-être pas. Cassandre/Galatée. Hercule/Tempête. Aphrodite/Athéna. Hadès/Héra. Zeus/Héra. Méduse/Circé.

**La série_Hercule_ de Disney suit Hercule et ses amis au lycée Prométhée, avant ses aventures dans le film. Si vous voulez en savoir plus :  wiki/Hercule_(s%C3%A9rie_t%C3%A9l%C3%A9vis%C3%A9e_d%27animation) **

**Dans l'épisode « Hercule et la tapisserie du destin », Hercule et Icare veulent aller voir le concert d'Orphée. Mais comme il n'y a plus de places, il décident d'aller trafiquer la tapisserie du destin pour en avoir. Hadès s'en rend compte et décide de tourner ça à son avantage en modifiant la tapisserie pour lui-même, devenant ainsi le roi des Dieux. Hercule finit par tout arranger et tout redevient comme avant. Ma fic va donc explorer ce qui pourrait se passer si Hadès avait gagné. **

**Warning****s ****: Le Hadès/Héra, vu****e la situation, peut être perçu comme étant du dub-con ou du non-con, vu qu'elle a perdu la mémoire (et c'est canonique dans l'épisode.) Pareil pour le léger Icare/Cassandre évoqué au début qui provient de la première réalité alternative (vu que la tapisserie a été modifiée deux fois avant qu'Hadès ne le fasse.)**

**Autrement : séquestration et torture, autant physique que psychologique. Angst, un peu d'humour (pas forcément drôle) et peut-être aussi du fluff. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Prologue : Et c'est ainsi que tout commence.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Cassandre ne savait pas quoi, mais elle en avait la certitude.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui flottait dans l'air.

Quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se passer (et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu de visions qui corroboreraient ce sentiment, et étrangement, cela ne l'inquiétait que plus encore), quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas empêcher.

Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec la quête stupide d'Icare et d'Hercule pour se procurer à tout prix des places pour le concert d'Orphée ?

Probablement.

Comment elle pouvait encore être amie avec deux idiots pareils, elle se le demandait sincèrement.

(Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était une voyante que personne ne croyait jamais, perçue comme folle, et elle était une misanthrope qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autres amis qu'eux, en dehors d'Hélène, peut-être – et aussi de Galatée, parfois – elle devait l'avouer. De temps en temps. Quand celle-ci se rappelait qu'elle existait. )

A cet instant précis, ils venaient tout juste de revenir après avoir modifié la tapisserie pour la deuxième fois, et même si elle n'en savait rien, le fait est qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils l'avaient modifiée la première fois, mais avant qu'ils ne le fassent, elle avait aussi eu cette sensation étrange, celle que quelque chose n'allait _définitivement_ pas.

Non, elle ne se rappelait pas de la pseudo-relation qu'elle avait avec Icare dans cette réalité alternée (et elle aurait eu envie de _vomir_ si elle s'était rappelée, et ce même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Voir son comportement et son apparence être changés _à ce point_ – elle était devenue une Hélène-bis, bordel ! – l'aurait complètement dégoûtée, et éloignée encore plus – si c'était seulement possible – d'Icare.)

Puis, elle l'avait ressentie quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne la modifient pour la seconde fois.

Et à cet instant, elle le ressentait encore, _pour la troisième fois_.

Posant ses rouleaux de papyrus de _l'Éthique à Nicomaque_ sur la table_, _elle se décida enfin à demander à ces deux abrutis ce qu'ils avaient _encore_ fait de stupide.

Sauf qu'elle n'en eut pas le temps.

(Pour ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon...)

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Hadès avait enfin accès au repaire des Moires (qui n'étaient pas là et étaient semble-t-il parties faire les courses...) et qu'il commençait à traficoter la tapisserie du destin, de manière plus profonde et apparemment irréversible, Cassandre sentit un grand tremblement inexplicable et incontrôlable la traverser.

À cet instant, une douleur cuisante la frappa, et elle se mit à hurler sans savoir pourquoi.

_§§§§_

Face à la fameuse tapisserie des Moires, Hadès, encore dieu des Enfers et – bientôt – futur roi de l'Olympe et de l'univers lui-même, se mit à sourire, extatique.

Enfin, elle était là, sa revanche, sa victoire qu'il avait attendue depuis tellement longtemps et qui était pleinement méritée !

Et ce contre tout ces Dieux qu'il haïssait et méprisait si fort, et qui le méprisaient de même !

Oui, fini l'enfermement aux Enfers, dans cet endroit maudit, froid, _mort _(sans mauvais jeu de mot), enfin il allait en sortir, après toutes ces années, tout ces _siècles_ de solitude, de plans stupides, pourris et mal fichus échouant à chaque fois, enfin il allait _gagner_.

Un sourire sadique illumina son visage.

Oh oui, il allait réellement _s'amuser_ désormais.

Contrairement à tout les autres dieux qui allaient payer pour leur infamie.

(Sans oublier également les mortels, qui risquaient également de payer les pots cassés pour une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite.)

Il se saisit des aiguilles, et il commença à modifier la tapisserie, la re-tricotant dans tout les sens, à sa guise, réécrivant l'histoire, et son sourire s'élargit de plus belle alors qu'il voyait s'afficher sur la tapisserie des images différentes de celles qui s'y trouvaient autrefois.

Lui, à la tête de l'Olympe, marié à la belle et – pas vraiment, mais bon – douce Héra, gouvernant le monde mieux que son frère ne saurait jamais le faire !

Oh, par les Dieux, ça allait vraiment être le _Paradis_.

Observé par ses deux séides, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire maléfique et joyeux, et aussi terriblement terrifiant.

Voyant son œuvre terminée, il croisa les bras, satisfait, attendant patiemment que les changements attendus se produisent enfin.

Le fait est qu'il ne maîtrisait pas tout ce qu'il résulterait des changements de la tapisserie, et il se demanda quels pourraient être les destins de ses différents ennemis, et à quel point leurs vies seraient transformés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, sans qu'ils sachent que ce n'était _pas _la bonne réalité.

Il ne fut en aucun cas déçu.


	2. Le monde selon Hadès

Chapitre 1 : Le monde selon Hadès.

_Cinq ans plus tard._

Lorsque Cassandre reprit conscience, après une nuit de sommeil bien trop courte à son goût, elle souffrait d'un terrible mal de crâne.

La jeune voyante cligna des yeux, un peu perdue, ignorant pendant encore quelques secondes où elle se trouvait, avant de se le rappeler soudainement.

Elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel, à Athènes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se força à sourire, ouvrant et fermant à plusieurs reprises ses yeux fatigués.

Son impression de confusion finit par enfin se dissiper, tout comme son sentiment de malaise, et cette fois-ci, un véritable sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Un autre sentiment apparut en elle à cet instant, mêlé de satisfaction et de fierté, alors qu'elle voyait être inscrit, sur une sorte de parchemin-poster placardé temporairement sur un mur de sa chambre : _Cassandre, voyante de légende, donnera bientôt une conférence sur la lecture de l'avenir au lycée Prométhée_.

La jeune femme de désormais vingt-et-un ans laissa le sentiment de joie l'envahir complètement, se disant qu'elle avait réussi.

Ce qui lui plaisait là-dedans, ce n'était en aucun cas la célébrité qui avait découlé de sa progressive ascension, non.

Ça allait bien plus loin que ça...

C'était le fait qu'on croyait _enfin_ en ses prédictions, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer auparavant.

Après son départ du lycée Prométhée, trois ans plus tôt, son diplôme en poche, elle était allée se former auprès de voyants professionnels, acquérant alors une meilleure maîtrise de la lecture de l'avenir, commençant peu à peu à réussir à contrôler ce don qu'elle voyait toujours comme étant une véritable malédiction.

Et le fait est que cela restait un problème.

La voyance n'avait jamais été sa passion véritable, mais c'était ce qu'elle était, une voyante compétente, mais jamais écoutée, jamais crue, c'était une chose dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser, c'était ce pour quoi elle était faite.

Sauf que cela ne changeait rien.

Elle avait beau être de plus en plus performante et douée à ce qu'elle faisait, personne ne la croyait jamais.

Comme d'habitude, en somme.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'y était pas faite, à force.

Et puis, un jour, inopinément, il y avait eu un véritable miracle.

Ce miracle résidant dans le nom d'Hadès.

Le roi des Dieux.

Aussi respecté qu'il était craint, celui-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de se mêler aux humains, en tout cas, avant qu'elle ne finisse par le prier, complètement désespérée, Cassandre ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant.

Quand il était apparut devant elle, tout en majesté, un air de bienveillance sur le visage, elle n'avait pas réussi à en croire ses yeux.

Un sourire dont Cassandre n'avait pas compris le sens avait tordu le visage de la toute puissante divinité, avant qu'il ne change ce rictus en un sourire empli de gentillesse.

« Bonjour ma chère Cassandre.

La voyante, toujours à genoux, en pleine génuflexion depuis le début de sa prière, avait alors cligné des yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Comment... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Il avait sourit une nouvelle fois, et si Cassandre s'était souvenue de toute la vérité, peut-être aurait-elle vu tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais dans ce sourire.

\- Mais enfin ma chère, tout le monde en Olympe connaît ton nom ! »

La jeune femme se releva.

« Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle, terriblement cassante et froide. Et comment me connaît-on ? Comme la folle ? Celle que personne n'écoute ni ne prend au sérieux ? Celle qui a été maudite par Apollon sans jamais le mériter ?

\- Oui, admit-il, je te l'accorde, mon neveu n'a pas été tendre avec toi, en te maudissant dès ton enfance... C'est très fâcheux... »

L'étudiante frissonna.

_Apollon..._

Oh, comme elle le _haïssait _!

Il était celui qui avait détruit sa vie, qui l'avait dotée d'un don magnifique à la fois merveilleux et funeste.

Qui lui permettait de voir, de _savoir_, mais qui ne lui permettait pas de changer les choses, parce que personne ne l'écoutait jamais, et aussi parce que, comment diable aurait-elle pu changer les choses à elle toute seule ?

Les dieux, ces chers dieux, ne leur étaient d'aucun secours, et elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience, quand elle avait appelé, prié, _imploré_ Apollon et qu'à chaque fois, _à chaque fois,_ ce salopard ne lui avait _jamais _répondu.

(Aurait-elle eu un avis différent si elle avait su qu'il n'était en aucun cas coupable de son sort ? Si elle avait su que c'était _Hadès _qui était derrière tout ça ?)

Il n'y avait plus de héros, plus personne pour les sauver, alors les gens ordinaires devaient faire ce qu'ils avaient _toujours_ dû faire.

Se sauver eux-même, et essayer de survivre.

C'était également pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Hadès ici, si ce n'est pour la narguer.

« Oui, effectivement, fit-elle avec ce ton cynique et désabusé dont elle avait toujours eu le secret. C'est un problème très... _embêtant_, ironisa-t-elle, insistant sur le mot qui n'était qu'un euphémisme, et ne reflétait en aucun cas sa situation présente.

\- Et c'est pour cela que je suis là ! Lança le dieu avec théâtralité. Pour t'aider.

La voyante ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil sceptique.

\- M'aider ? Comment ? En me libérant de mon fardeau ? Celui de voir et ne rien pouvoir faire ? Celui de savoir et de ne jamais être crue ?

\- Oh mais pas du tout, pas du tout ! Lui assura le dieu avec un grand sourire. Bien au contraire. Voilà ce que je veux t'offrir... Ton don fonctionnera toujours autant, mais... Les gens te croiront. Pour de vrai. Enfin. »

Cassandre se figea, perdant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation son masque froid et imperturbable.

« Vous pouvez le faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir mêlée de crainte dans le regard. Vraiment ? Vous _voulez _le faire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bien évidemment ! Je suis là pour ça, après tout, fit-il d'un ton magnanime. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Cassandre s'était permise d'espérer.

Et chose extraordinaire...

Elle avait eu _raison_.

Car oui, contre toute attente, le dieu des dieux l'avait aidée, et depuis, Cassandre lui vouait une reconnaissance qu'elle savait déjà éternelle et fondée.

Mais, et elle en avait vaguement conscience, sans comprendre vraiment à quel point cela allait lui peser, le fait est qu'elle lui était redevable.

Et ça, ce n'était en rien une bonne chose.

Sauf que, emportée par le tourbillon de la célébrité, la certitude que désormais, on allait enfin l'écouter, _toujours_, et qu'elle allait _enfin _pouvoir agir et changer les choses, et faire quelque chose de bien de sa vie, Cassandre ne s'était pas encore rendue compte du pacte maléfique qu'elle venait tout juste de passer avec le dieu.

Elle lui devrait quelque chose, elle était comme enchaînée à lui, malgré elle.

Et le fait est que, le jour où elle devrait se soulever contre lui, le choix serait difficile à faire.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, aveuglée par sa gratitude, c'est que la révolte contre le dieu avait déjà commencée.

_§§§§_

Hercule ne savait pas exactement quand tout avait commencé à mal tourner.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, avant que sa vie ne tourne au cauchemar, c'était d'à quel point lui et Icare étaient dépités de ne pas avoir pu obtenir de places pour le concert d'Orphée malgré tout leurs efforts (oh, comme cela lui semblait bien futile désormais ! Et stupide, également.) et qu'ils pensaient déjà à y retourner pour un troisième essai.

Et puis le hurlement de Cassandre avait retenti dans l'air, et il n'avait pas compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

Et soudain, le monde s'était effondré, et il avait su qu'il venait de tout perdre.

Il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce atrocement exiguë, d'à peine 5m2 dans laquelle se trouvait pour lui à peine de quoi survivre, et tout d'abord, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le fait est qu'Hercule n'était pas un idiot, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'action que pouvait avoir la tapisserie du destin, et, connaissant la passion d'Hadès pour les coups tordus, il avait fini par réaliser que son oncle avait dû le surprendre en train de modifier la tapisserie, et avait dû reprendre cette idée à son compte.

Une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que tout cela était arrivé uniquement _par sa faute_, le jeune homme avait voulu se cogner la tête contre les murs pour se punir de sa stupidité.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas _comme_ _si_ c'était la première fois qu'il foutait tout en l'air.

Comme quand il avait détruit Sparte en combattant Peur et Terreur.

Ou quand il avait détruit en partie la Thessalie.

Ou même lorsqu'il avait mis en ruine une bonne partie des cités de la Grèce.

Ou toutes les fois où il avait abîmé/détruit/fait s'effondrer son école.

Ou quand...

Ouais, comme héros supposé améliorer la vie des gens, il ne faisait pas vraiment un très bon boulot.

Sauf qu'au moins, à ces différents moments d'échec et de ratés (parfois des _très gros_ ratés), il avait pu arranger les choses, ou faire en sorte que cela ne se termine pas trop mal.

C'était la première fois qu'il perdait de façon semble-t-il inévitable, la première fois qu'il se trouvait à la merci de son oncle.

La première fois, aussi, qu'il se retrouvait seul sans aucune information sur le monde extérieur.

Le première fois qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Les jours avaient passé dans sa prison, toujours les mêmes, et en fait, Hercule avait découvert quelque chose d'affreux seulement cinq minutes après avoir réalisé la raison de sa présence ici.

Sa super force avait complètement disparu.

Il avait eu beau taper sur les murs, encore, et encore, et _encore_, cela n'avait rien changé à l'affaire, et ne lui avait servi qu'à se faire mal, et il avait dû amèrement reconnaître que sur ce coup-là, son oncle n'avait pas été idiot.

(Contrairement à ce qu'il se passe dans les trois quarts des épisodes de la série, soit dit en passant...)

En modifiant la tapisserie, Hadès avait veillé, chose étrange, à ce qu'Hercule conserve sa mémoire, sans doute pour mieux le punir encore, en lui faisant réaliser l'ampleur de sa défaite, mais il lui avait cependant ôté la seule chose qui lui permettrait de le vaincre.

(Parce que faut avouer que même si le héros n'était pas stupide, ce n'était pas grâce à son intelligence qu'il avait réussi à vaincre de nombreuses fois le méchant dieu.

Dieu qui lui-même avait assez peu utilisé son cerveau également...)

Hercule avait dû attendre trois semaines avant d'enfin voir Hadès daigner lui rendre une petite visite de « courtoisie », ruminant sa colère et tâchant de toutes ses forces de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Hormis le nécessaire pour lui permettre de ne pas mourir, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, à part un lit, de quoi se nourrir, boire, quatre murs, et une fenêtre permettant de laisser passer un mince filet de lumière qui essayait de donner l'illusion à Hercule qu'il n'était pas totalement coupé du monde.

Il avait mis au moins deux jours entiers avant de réaliser que, ironie suprême, sa prison se trouvait en fait non pas aux Enfers – ce qui aurait été logique pour lui, puisque dans son esprit, Hadès était encore le maître de cet endroit – mais bel et bien au _mont_ _Olympe_.

La demeure de sa famille, _sa maison_, l'endroit où il tentait de retourner en tant que dieu depuis qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il savait qui il était, là où se trouvaient tout ceux à qui il tenait.

Il y était enfin, mais sans que cela ne lui serve à rien, puisqu'il était prisonnier de son oncle sans scrupules.

Lorsqu'Hadès se décida enfin à venir le voir, Hercule n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Hadès...

Hé bien, Hadès _ressemblait à Zeus_.

Physiquement parlant, il était toujours le même, la peau bleue comme d'habitude, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, rien n'avait changé en somme.

À l'exception de deux choses qui, si elles pouvaient sembler être parfaitement anodines au premier abord, ne l'étaient en fait pas du tout.

Tout d'abord, à la place de ses cheveux en flammes bleues, il possédait les cheveux blancs autrefois présents sur la tête de Zeus, et à la place de sa tunique sombre, noire et sinistre, il était habillé de la tunique rose pâle que portait d'ordinaire le roi des dieux, à savoir Zeus.

À moins que...

Quand les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans sa tête, Hercule commença à blêmir.

Oh non...

Tout mais pas ça !

Hadès, qui ne disait toujours rien, restait devant lui, en dehors de la cellule, bien sûr (dont la porte était désormais transparente, grâce à l'action des pouvoirs du dieu), attendant seulement que son neveu comprenne enfin tout ce qu'il avait fait.

En voyant le visage de l'ancien dieu se décomposer au fur et à mesure que ce dernier réalisait l'horrible vérité, il se mit à sourire.

« Tu as utilisé la tapisserie du destin ! S'exclama Hercule, autant pour s'en assurer que pour tout simplement dire quelque chose. Et tu as pris la place de mon père en tant que roi des dieux.

Le sourire mauvais d'Hadès ne fit que s'accentuer.

\- Bravo mon cher neveu, tu n'es donc pas si idiot que je le pensais... Et d'ailleurs, encore merci pour l'idée de la tapisserie, c'était très brillant de ta part. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu réussir mon plan de conquête contre les dieux sans avoir seulement à bouger le petit doigt ! À part en changeant la tapisserie bien évidemment...

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Les autres dieux finiront bien par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, et ils renverseront ta tyrannie !

\- Oh, tu crois ? Mais tu oublies une chose, _Hercnul__e_, c'est que j'ai déjà gagné. Sans oublier le fait que, pour eux, cette situation, où c'est moi qui domine le monde, est leur vie, celle qu'ils connaissent depuis toujours. Pourquoi voudraient-ils en changer ?

\- Parce que tu es un monstre, Hadès, et parce que personne de sain d'esprit ne pourrait accepter d'être gouverné par toi, et que... »

Soudain, une autre chose finit par le frapper.

« Attends... Et ma mère ? Héra. Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? Et qu'as-tu fait de mon père ?

\- En ce qui concerne ce cher Zeus, il se trouve là où a toujours été sa place, c'est-à-dire à la mienne ! Il est désormais le malheureux roi des Enfers, tout comme je l'étais pendant ces derniers siècles. Après tout, il trouvait cette place très bonne pour son cher frère, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'essayer lui aussi pendant disons, un temps... indéterminé ?

Chacun son tour, j'ai envie de dire... Quand à cette chère Héra... Son sourire se fit alors encore plus mauvais qu'avant. Elle est désormais mon épouse heureuse et bien-aimée, qui coule des jours paisibles à mes côtés tout en gouvernant l'univers. C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Hercule lui lança immédiatement un regard empli de dégoût.

« Tu... tu lui as lavé le cerveau ! Tu lui fais penser qu'elle t'aime alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Tu es un monstre Hadès !

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est en me listant tout mes crimes et faits d'armes que tu vas me faire réaliser que oh, ce que j'ai fait est _terriblement_ _mal_ ? Cause toujours, _Hercnule_, fit-il, insistant sur le surnom rabaissant. »

Son neveu fronça alors les sourcils.

« Dis-moi... Pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens toujours ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas à ce sujet, tu ne vas rester ici très longtemps, je ne suis pas non plus un idiot fini, j'ai conscience que si jamais tu parvenais à t'enfuir d'ici et à contacter un des dieux de l'Olympe, les choses risqueraient de peut-être mal tourner pour moi... Non, je voulais juste que tu comprennes mieux _tout ce que tu as perdu_. D'ici peu, ne t'en fait pas, je déplacerai ta cellule dans un lieu nouveau, éloigné et inconnu de toi.

Et quand à ta seconde question, hé bien... Pour te faire souffrir, bien sûr, toi et ton cher père, qui m'avez toujours empêché d'avoir ce que je voulais !

\- Quoi ? Alors ce n'est donc que par vengeance ?

\- Bien évidemment. Il y a plusieurs siècles, ton cher père a décidé de m'octroyer les Enfers, dont personne ne voulait, et je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû accepter ce poste sans pouvoir rien dire. Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de prendre ma revanche ! »

Hercule se figea.

Alors, ce n'était donc _que ça _?

Juste de la basse haine, qui allait le conduire à condamner tout les autres dieux qui n'y étaient pour rien ?

Une autre inquiétude l'envahit alors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Tu m'as déjà pris ma vie d'autrefois, mes amis, ma famille, ma super-force, _tout mon monde_. Tu as _gagné_, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus !

Hadès se mit à ricaner d'une manière qu'il croyait sans doute être malfaisante mais qui, du point de vue d'Hercule, ne parvenait en réalité qu'à être ridicule.

\- Oh, mais à nouveau, c'est très simple... Je veux te punir pour avoir tenté de t'opposer à moi, et pour m'avoir défié. Quel genre de souverain serais-je donc, si je laissais les traîtres être impunis ? Un piètre roi, de toute évidence.

\- En quoi suis-je un traître ?

\- Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir, fit le dieu en prenant son menton dans sa main, semblant comme pris dans une intense réflexion, je crois que c'est parce que tu as voulu maintes et maintes fois empêcher mon accession au trône !

\- Vraiment ? C'est de la trahison de tenter d'empêcher que tout tourne mal ? C'est nouveau, ça !

\- Après tout, peu importe... Ton avis ne compte pas !

\- Et donc ? Reprit Hercule, agacé de la manière dont Hadès semblait vouloir faire traîner les choses. Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

\- Simplement une minuscule, pitoyable, ridicule petite chose... Je vais te garder en lieu sûr, enfermé, dans un lieu connu de moi seul, et tu y resteras _pour toujours_, jusqu'à ce que tu t'éteignes. Ce qui, si je ne me trompe pas, et puisque tu es mortel, devrait arriver approximativement d'ici, je ne sais pas... D'ici quatre-vingts ou quatre-vingt-dix ans, à vue de nez. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Hercule tenta, bouillonnant de rage, de se jeter sur son oncle pour le frapper et lui faire ravaler ses paroles (oubliant temporairement que le dieu ne se trouvait _pas_ dans sa cellule), avant que le dieu, d'un geste à demi-ennuyé, ne renvoie le demi-dieu contre le mur, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour y enchaîner ce dernier grâce aux chaînes qu'il venait tout juste de faire apparaître.

« Ah, Hercule, Hercule... Quand comprendras-tu donc que tu ne pourras _jamais _me battre ? »

Dépité, le jeune héros laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine, et Hadès s'autorisa un nouveau sourire victorieux.

Alors que le monstre s'apprêtait à s'éloigner et à sortir de la prison, le héros déchu se permit de lui demander une dernière fois :

« Pourquoi ?

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour te faire payer toi, et surtout faire payer ton cher père. Après tout, qu'y a-t-il de plus horrible et délicieusement ironique que le fait que _ton père_, qui t'a _oublié_, se trouve à la fois si proche et si loin de son cher fils ? Parce qu'après tout, vous vous trouvez dans le même monde... Même si ce n'est plus pour très longtemps !

En fait, vous serez bientôt _encore plus proches_, mais il ne le saura toujours pas ! Et je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être _épouvantable _pour toi que de savoir _comment_ tout arranger et ne pas pouvoir le faire ! Oh oui, ça c'est très moche... »

Hercule grinça des dents, tâchant toujours de se dégager de ses liens, avant de finir par renoncer.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était attendre qu'Hadès le change de cellule.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes, quand il sentit que sa vision se brouillait, qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer.


	3. Torture familiale

Chapitre 2 : Torture familiale.

Dire que les cinq années qui avaient suivi avaient été une promenade de santé pour le jeune héros aurait été un terrible et très grossier mensonge, au vu de sa situation.

Une fois qu'Hadès lui avait révélé quel était son dessein maléfique – et très prévisible aussi, on ne va pas se le cacher. Ça faisait au moins vingts épisodes que le dieu bleu et mauvais tentait de s'emparer de l'Olympe par tout les moyens pour en devenir le roi, ce n'était donc pas très bien compliqué à deviner – le nouveau roi des Dieux l'avait changé d'endroit.

Et comme il n'était pas du tout un adepte du spectaculaire et du grandiose ou même de la démesure – ha, ha. Tu parles – il avait également décidé de tout bonnement faire ça au grand jour.

Histoire de ne rendre son triomphe qu'encore plus éclatant aux yeux de tous.

Chargé de chaînes tel Vercingétorix vaincu par Jules César (oups, léger anachronisme, c'est pas encore censé s'être passé, vu qu'on est encore en Grèce Antique... Vous savez quoi, oubliez ça...), Hercule avait été forcé de défiler devant tout l'Olympe au complet, ses parents y compris, et son cœur se serra en voyant son père et sa mère si loin l'un de l'autre, et en voyant à quel point son père avait changé.

Physiquement, déjà, puisqu'il arborait désormais le look sombre et terne qui avait autrefois été celui d'Hadès, mais aussi parce que son visage ne reflétait rien si ce n'est une profonde tristesse qu'il ne devait sans doute lui-même pas comprendre complètement.

Il avait serré les poings, rageant de se savoir aussi impuissant.

Hadès, ne manquant pas son regard empli de colère, lui adressa un nouveau sourire satisfait.

Le héros, regardant autour de lui, fronça soudainement les sourcils en constatant, à sa grande stupeur, qu'Athéna était absente, et qu'Aphrodite, assise aux côtés d'Artémis, était étrangement pâle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

(Enfin, en plus de tout ce qui n'allait _déjà _pas du tout dans cette histoire...)

En dehors de cela, tout le monde était présent, et Hercule sentit plus qu'il ne vit toute la délectation qui émanait d'Hadès, alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le trône autrefois occupé par Zeus, accompagné d'Héra qui prit place à côté de lui.

« Mes frères, mes sœurs, mes neveux et nièces... Ma chère, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard plein d'amour à Héra, qui y répondit immédiatement avec tendresse, alors qu'il lui faisait un baisemain, ce qui donna véritablement la nausée à Hercule. Si nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour, c'est pour prononcer une sentence contre cet individu. »

Hercule aurait voulu hurler, se plaindre, protester, mais en plus de savoir que cela ne serait qu'en pure perte, il en était _véritablement_ incapable.

Parce que, juste avant de le mener jusqu'ici, Hadès lui avait pris sa voix.

(Oui, comme Ursula avec Ariel dans _La Petite sirène, _je sais, c'est pas très original, mais au moins, c'est efficace.)

N'étant pas idiot, il savait qu'Hercule pouvait encore essayer de se défendre, et sans voix, ben, ça rendait les choses plus compliquées encore.

(Comme si elles l'étaient déjà pas assez...)

Et il se trouvait là, devant sa famille, sans force, sans possibilité de parler pour se défendre, ou même pour les prévenir de ce qu'il se passait.

Il était... _impuissant_, comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant.

Et le fait est que, à cet instant précis, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, sentant une véritable panique l'envahir alors qu'il comprenait réellement à quel point tout était perdu pour lui, il ne parvint même pas à vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, alors que les dieux discutaient de son sort.

Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Hadès ne prenne la décision finale.

« Bien... Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, allons y... Entend donc ta sentence irrévocable, criminel... Je te condamne à être pour toujours le prisonnier du Tartare ! »

Hercule sursauta.

(Hadès n'avait-il pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu inconnu de lui ?

Enfin, d'un autre côté, il n'était _jamais_ allé dans le Tartare non plus, donc le fait est que l'endroit lui était effectivement inconnu.)

Non... Il n'allait tout de même pas _oser _!

Il n'allait pas condamner _son propre neveu_ à vivre dans un tel Enfer !

Pas... pas lui ! Il ne le méritait pas !

Il sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler, et il finit par s'effondrer à genoux, anéanti.

N'importe où ailleurs _dans_ _le_ _monde_ aurait été préférable à cette abomination qu'on appelle le _Tartare_, n'importe où ailleurs, il aurait pu conserver l'espoir de peut-être parvenir à s'échapper par ses propres moyens, un jour, et à renverser la situation.

Mais le _Tartare _! C'était la prison des Titans ! L'endroit dont _personne _n'était censé pouvoir s'échapper !

Là où seuls _les monstres_ se rendaient.

Alors qu'il voyait quatre silhouettes menaçantes et gigantesques s'approcher de lui, afin d'exécuter la sentence, il pâlit de plus belle.

Parce qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement _des Titans eux-même,_ libérés par Hadès depuis peu, comprit-il alors.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, chose que personne n'entendit, bien évidemment. »

_Hadès, espèce de salopard,_ pensa-t-il, serrant les poings de plus belle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son oncle avait pensé en faisant cela, que cela serait justement l'ironie suprême pour lui _qu'Hercule_, supposément le héros par excellence, se fasse escorter jusqu'à sa prison par les _Titans_, eux-même monstres par excellence, et qui s'y étaient autrefois trouvés.

Ne protestant même plus, le jeune homme se laissa emporter sans rien dire, lançant un dernier regard de détresse à l'assemblée.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne pourquoi, Héra et Zeus sentirent tout deux leur cœur se serrer.

_§§§§_

En découvrant le Tartare, Hercule leva successivement deux sourcils étonnés.

Tout d'abord parce que l'endroit ressemblait à une prison tout à fait normal, un peu comme celle dans laquelle il avait été emprisonné ces derniers temps.

Il regarda sa cellule, avant de constater qu'elle était collée à une autre, ce qui lui fit hausser un autre sourcil empli de surprise et de désarroi, quand il réalisa qui l'occupait.

_Athéna _?

Ça expliquait sa non-présence à son « procès », si tant est qu'on puisse réellement le qualifier ainsi.

Mais, pourquoi était-elle la prisonnière d'Hadès ?

Ça n'avait tout simplement _pas de sens_.

La déesse quant à elle, était... en piteux état.

Sa chouette avait disparu, de même que son casque, ainsi que son armure, et sa robe était en lambeaux, son visage arborant la même expression de désespoir complet que celui de Zeus.

Le plus surprenant dans tout ça, en réalité, c'était surtout le fait que la déesse emprisonnée _n'était même pas attachée _!

Cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'Hadès était stupide (ce qui aurait pu être une hypothèse valable dans d'autres circonstances) mais l'autre possibilité qui lui vint rapidement à l'esprit était, elle, encore plus terrifiante.

Si Athéna n'était retenue par aucun lien, cela devait signifier qu'Hadès n'avait même pas eu besoin de le faire, et donc qu'elle était _déjà vaincue_.

Il frissonna et se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver à sa tante pour que les choses en arrivent là.

Ce qui le conduisit à se demander ce qui adviendrait de lui s'il demeurait lui-même dans cet endroit pendant une période indéterminée.

Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

_§§§§_

Il était excessivement tard (ou tôt, selon le point de vue adopté) quand Hadès pénétra pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans la cellule d'Athéna.

La déesse de la guerre, de la paix, de la _sagesse_.

Et qui pourtant, n'avait rien vu venir.

Comme chacun d'entre eux, en fait.

Et Hercule, aussi absurde cela puisse sembler, se sentait foutrement _responsable_ de toute cette situation.

Si lui et Icare n'avaient pas eu envie de jouer à Dieu sans y être autorisés – et surtout pour un motif aussi futile – si ils n'avaient pas été aussi... _stupide__s__, _Hadès n'aurait pas eu connaissance de l'existence de cette tapisserie, et il ne se serait rien passé de néfaste.

Quand il vit Hadès se planter devant la porte transparente de la cellule de sa tante, Hercule se leva immédiatement de son lit. En raison de son mutisme forcé, et de l'expression de totale désolation inscrite sur le visage de la déesse déchue, il n'avait même pas essayé de seulement _communiquer_.

En fait, il n'avait ni papier ni crayon qui auraient pu seulement lui permettre de tenter de _dire _quelque chose.

Alors il s'était tout simplement résigné au silence.

Silence qu'Hadès semblait bien décidé à briser.

Tout comme il avait, semble-t-il, déjà brisé Athéna.

La déesse releva lentement la tête, sentant sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hadès ?

Le dieu laissa un profond agacement transparaître sur son visage.

\- Ah, Athéna... Tu m'as causé bien des soucis, tu le sais.

\- Tu m'en vois navrée, répliqua la jeune femme avec un ton sec qui prouvait le contraire.

\- Oh, mais cela, j'en suis... certain, ironisa-t-il. »

Le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de rien ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore elle-même, et de vouloir se battre contre lui, ce qui l'agaçait énormément.

Elle aurait dû accepter son sort comme les autres, ne voyait-elle donc pas que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ?

Mais de toute manière, sa nièce avait toujours été abominablement têtue...

« Alors ? Redemanda-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Oh, mais rien, rien du tout, seulement... une petite chose, rien de plus... Que tu acceptes enfin le marché que je te propose.

\- N'y compte même pas. »

Le regard d'Hadès se chargea de flammes.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir discuter de cela _avec moi _? Ne suis-je pas désormais ton dieu, _ton roi _?

\- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tyran ! »

Malgré tout les efforts d'Hadès pour la faire changer d'avis, pour changer son esprit, cela n'avait rien donné. Il avait retissé la tapisserie encore, et encore, au moins une demie-douzaine de fois, afin de lui retirer toute envie de se révolter contre lui, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Apparemment, cette tapisserie, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait pas changer la nature profonde des gens, seulement leur donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient différents.

Sauf que sa nièce, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, réussissait encore à se défaire en partie de l'emprise de la tapisserie.

« Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, n'aurais-tu donc pas oublié un léger, petit, mini détail ? Demanda-t-il avec un air faussement pensif, avant de reprendre. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je t'ai ôté tes pouvoirs ! »

Athéna serra les poings, et Hercule blêmit d'horreur, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait à l'instant même.

Hadès n'avait tout de même pas _osé_ faire ça, pas vrai ?

Alors quoi, après l'avoir réduit, lui, à être un simple demi-dieu et ensuite un simple mortel sans force physique divine, il avait _volé_ ses pouvoirs à Athéna ?

Sa propre nièce ?

Mais... comment ?

« Qu'est-ce ça change à quoi que ce soit ? Reprit Athéna d'un ton sec.

\- Rends toi donc à l'évidence, ma chère, tu ne peux rien contre moi, et il serait à la fois futile et stupide de ta part d'essayer de me vaincre_ sans pouvoirs_ et surtout _sans armée_.

Athéna le fusilla du regard, ne pouvant malgré tout pas prétendre qu'il avait tort.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- C'est très simple. Je t'absous de tout tes... _crimes_, et toi, en échange, tu me promets d'arrêter ta... crise d'adolescence, je dirais. »

Sa _quoi _?

Hercule n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Est-ce que c'était une blague ?

Comment. Osait. Il ?

Il regarda Athéna, estomaqué, espérant qu'elle n'accepterait en aucun cas sa « proposition ».

« Tu peux toujours courir, lui répondit la déesse déchue, et Hercule ressentit alors un terrible soulagement, se mettant à espérer qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver une alliée en elle dans cet Enfer.

Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'était jusqu'où la vilenie de son oncle pouvait aller, il frissonna en même temps qu'Athéna en voyant le coin des lèvres de celui-ci se retrousser en un sourire démoniaque et sadique.

Il avait un plan pour contrer ça, bien évidemment.

\- Certes oui, pourquoi pas, mais dans ce cas-là, tu oublies cette chère Aphrodite... Qu'adviendra-t-il donc d'elle si tu restes ici ? Et que ferais-je donc d'elle une fois que tu seras officiellement reconnue comme étant une traîtresse ? Je pourrais alors la donner en mariage à Héphaïstos ou à Arès, comme tu le sais, ils sont tout les deux follement amoureux d'elle... Ou peut-être même pourrais-je lui faire épouser les deux... Après tout, tu ne serais plus officiellement sa compagne, non ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Tu n'oserais pas... la donner en mariage à _deux hommes qu'elle n'aime pas _! C'est moi qu'elle aime ! Tu n'oserais pas nous faire ça !

\- Ce que tu n'as toujours pas compris, ma chère Athéna, _c'est que je suis près à tout_. »

Hercule ne le savait que trop bien, et, en voyant la jeune femme finalement courber la tête après quelques minutes de réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête, celle qui avait été la seule à résister abandonnant complètement la lutte, le jeune héros comprit immédiatement _que tout était perdu_.

Impuissant, sans force, sans voix, sans même aucune raison _valable_ à donner à Athéna pour l'empêcher de conclure ce pacte infâme qui allait sans qu'elle le sache l'emprisonner encore plus entre les griffes du tout aussi infâme dieu, Hercule se contenta de regarder la scène, les yeux emplis de désespoir.

Peut-être que cela fut à ce moment _précis _qu'il comprit que toute résistance était définitivement _inutile_.

Il vit la déesse désormais muette, abattue elle aussi par la situation, marcher derrière le dieu, sortant de sa cellule, redevenant peu à peu celle qu'elle était autrefois, alors qu'il lui rendait sa chouette, son casque, son armure, qu'il redonnait un peu de lustre à sa tenue, qu'il lui rendait sa liberté et sa _dignité_.

Elle avait honte, honte d'avoir cédé, elle sentait le regard pesant de ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur elle, mais de toute évidence, il ne pouvait être qu'une victime d'Hadès, comme elle, et elle lui demanda pardon intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, elle lui demanda de lui pardonner d'avoir été _lâche_.

Il n'en voulait pas à Athéna, c'était seulement _Hadès _qu'il haïssait.

Et lui-même également, pour avoir été aussi _idiot_.

Une fois que la déesse eut quitté le Tartare, Hadès, triomphant, se tourna vers Hercule qui faisait d'immense efforts pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, et ne pas s'effondrer, ne _surtout pas_ lui donner ce plaisir.

« Oh, et surtout, ne t'en fait pas, « Herc le nul », pour la potentielle culpabilité de ta tante quant à ce qu'elle vient de faire et _d'abandonner_. D'ici peu, elle ne se souviendra même plus qu'elle a été enfermée ici, elle ne saura même pas qu'elle t'a croisée, une fois que j'aurais de nouveau modifié cette chère tapisserie du destin que tu m'as si gentiment montré !

Hercule grinça tellement fort des dents qu'il parvint presque à se faire mal dans le processus.

Parce que, continua-t-il, feignant d'ignorer la douleur de son neveu, alors qu'il s'en délectait, maintenant qu'elle a accepté les choses telles qu'elles sont, hé bien... Je peux faire ce que je veux de son esprit ! Je n'ai plus aucun obstacle devant moi ! Félicitations, mon cher neveu, on peut dire que tu es un héros hors pair ! »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il le laissa, et, une fois qu'Hadès fut sortit, Hercule s'autorisa enfin à s'écrouler sur le sol, à genoux, désemparé, complètement brisé.

(Ce qu'Hadès se garda bien de dire à Hercule, c'est que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait utiliser la tapisserie, puisque, à force de la traficoter de trop nombreuses fois, il avait, disons, atteint son « cotas » de changements, en quelque sorte.)

Il hurla continuellement durant les cinq heures qui suivirent, en pure perte, évidemment, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se faire entendre.

(Et quand bien même il y serait parvenu, qui aurait bien voulu l'aider ?)

Alors que le jeune héros hurlait sa rage et son désespoir, Héra et Zeus ne purent s'empêcher d'être tout deux pris d'un terrible et glacial frissonnement dont ils ne comprirent pas l'origine ni la cause.


	4. Douleur et destruction

Chapitre 3 : Douleur et destruction.

Les cinq années qui suivirent la captivité d'Hercule ne furent pas très... joyeuses pour lui.

En plus de la perte de sa super force, il s'était rendu compte d'une autre chose au moins tout aussi désagréable.

Dans le Tartare, il n'avait pas la moindre possibilité de s'entraîner, et donc d'espérer garder un bon niveau au combat, au cas où il parviendrait à sortir et devrait donc combattre.

Une cellule trop petite et qui se rétrécissait autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire quoi que ce soit de trop physique, et qui prenait d'ailleurs semble-t-il un malin plaisir à le _narguer_ à chaque fois qu'il essayait.

Et cinq années se passèrent ainsi.

Cinq années de solitude, de douleur, d'horreur.

Cinq années d'ennui, de culpabilité, de tentatives désespérées pour ne pas abandonner, et se dire futilement _qu'il n'était pas trop tard_, que rien n'était joué, cinq années à encore tenter d'être un héros.

Cinq années pendant lesquelles il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, perdant ses forces jour après jour, et ce même s'il était assez nourri par Hadès, le fait est qu'il était de plus en plus mal en point, ses muscles commençant également peu à peu à fondre les uns après les autres, faute d'entraînements et d'efforts régulier.

La seule chose qu'Hadès ne lui fit pas endurer, ce fut la torture physique, enfin, pas au sens propre du moins.

Pas de coups de fouet, ou de moments passés à le frapper pendant des heures, pas d'effusion de sang, c'est vrai, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire souffrir.

Il avait fait en sorte de dépêcher Peur et Terreur, les fils d'Arès (et qui étaient toujours aussi cons) jusqu'à la cellule d'Hercule, afin de permettre à ces derniers, qui avaient bien besoin d'exercice, de se « dépenser ».

Ce qui s'était traduit en eux tabassant le pauvre héros sans force, et, en tant que demis-dieux avec une grande force, ils n'avaient pu que réussir à le mettre rapidement K.O, le jeune héros s'affaiblissant encore plus qu'avant, ne pouvant même pas se défendre.

Oui, ce ne fut en aucun cas une partie de plaisir.

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que la tapisserie avait été changée, et Hercule n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il ignorait encore que d'ici peu, les choses tourneraient enfin à son avantage.

_§§§§_

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour Cassandre, voyante renommée et parfaitement heureuse.

Les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda la devanture de l'amphithéâtre du lycée Prométhée, sur laquelle se trouvait une sobre banderole où était inscrite la même inscription que sur le poster accroché dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

La preuve, non pas de son succès, mais de la _reconnaissance_ de son travail, de son don, était écrit juste devant ses yeux, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant.

« Oh, Cassandre, je suis ravi de vous revoir, la salua le directeur Parenthésis, souriant de revoir son ancienne élève revenir là où elle avait été si insignifiante autrefois, alors qu'elle était désormais tellement... renommée, et célèbre.

\- Moi de même, directeur, fit-elle, toujours souriante. »

Oui, elle se sentait heureuse, tellement heureuse.

« Quand est-ce que la conférence commence ? Demanda-t-elle au directeur.

\- D'ici... deux ou trois heures, je dirais.

\- Bien, très bien, fit-elle avec un sourire nerveux. Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, essayant de se rassurer. »

Le directeur lui offrit un sourire empli de fierté.

« J'en suis sûr. »

En attendant que la conférence débute, elle se décida à aller se promener un peu dans l'agora, surtout en réalisant qu'une foire était en ce moment même organisée à Athènes.

Cela faisait... au moins des années qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Athènes.

Une fois qu'Hadès lui avait enfin permis d'exercer son don d'une bonne manière, elle était rapidement devenue la coqueluche de toute la Grèce, et elle était reconnue par tous comme ayant des prédictions toujours justes.

Alors qu'elle voyait un type qui traversait les cieux, une paire d'ailes factices sur le dos, elle sursauta, surprise, avant que le jeune homme en question ne se pose à côté d'elle.

« Salut Cassandre, comment tu vas ?

\- Oh, salut Icare ! Répondit-t-elle, reconnaissant son ancien camarade de classe et « ami ». Parfaitement bien, et toi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Hé bien, tout va bien pour moi, je suis un maître pilote désormais, et je m'éclate. Et toi ?

\- Je ne te cacherais pas que ça me va parfaitement de ne plus être prise pour la folle de service...

Il sourit.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ça me plaît aussi de ne plus être vu comme le taré qui court après le soleil, mais comme celui qui peut enfin voler pour de vrai, et apprendre aux autres à le faire. C'était sympa de te revoir, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. Allez, à plus ! »

Il s'envola alors de nouveau, et Cassandre, en voyant ça, en voyant à quel point il semblait être épanoui dans ce qu'il faisait, ne put s'empêcher de penser que oui, leur vie était _parfaite_.

_§§§§_

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours parfait non plus, puisque, alors que Cassandre continuait d'errer sans but précis dans le centre-ville d'Athènes, elle vit avec surprise un véritable commando de centaures envahir la cité, mené par... _Tempête_ ?

Qu'est-ce que... _quoi_ ?

Cassandre fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette situation.

Depuis quand... depuis quand Tempête était devenue la chef des centaures ? Elle, une guerrière amazone fière, forte et indépendante, pourquoi diable était-elle ici ?

L'ancienne élève du lycée Prométhée était tombée bien bas, se dit-elle avec tristesse, alors que son commando se faisait rapidement arrêter par le héros Achille (ramené à son ancien état de forme par Hadès), qui mit en déroute toute « l'armée » de centaures, alors que Tempête s'enfuyait de façon absolument pas héroïque.

« Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici Tempête ? Demanda la voyante avec sévérité à l'ancienne guerrière. »

Bien décidée à en savoir plus, elle l'avait suivie discrètement, alors qu'Achille livrait les centaures aux autorités compétentes, à savoir le chef de la garde, Chipaclès.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec sécheresse.

Cassandre leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Tempête, il est vrai, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle souhaitait son malheur non plus.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, tu terminais ton cursus scolaire de façon correcte, et tu étais destinée à devenir reine des amazones, et une puissante guerrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Tempête soupira, tentant de se débarrasser de la boue dont elle était désormais couverte.

\- Ma mère a été renversée suite à un putsch, nous avons été obligés, moi, elle et mon père, de fuir, et disons que... c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire.

\- Vraiment ? N'y avait-il donc rien d'autre que tu pouvais faire ?

L'amazone la fusilla du regard.

\- Je suis la fille d'une reine déchue ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ! J'ai essayé, pourtant, essayé de ne pas devenir une moins que rien, j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose de digne à faire, mais maintenant, c'est ce que je suis. J'aimerais pouvoir rendre mes parents fiers, mais tu sais quoi ? J'en suis incapable ! Et je ne suis plus _rien_. Juste une paria, qui règne sur une armée de centaures pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont suffisamment _idiots_ pour ne pas réussir à se gouverner eux-même.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, fit Cassandre, tu as bel et bien renoncé à tout ton honneur, et à toute ta dignité. C'est bien triste.

La guerrière déchue haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille libérer tout mon escadron. »

Alors que Tempête s'éloignait, Cassandre sentit une profonde tristesse lui serrer le cœur.

_§§§§_

La foire d'Athènes était réellement immense.

Circé profitait de la foule pour tranquillement se promener dans la ville. Elle aperçut brièvement que la voyante Cassandre était là également, mais elle l'ignora.

Elle aurait très bien pu lui demander ce qu'elle voyait pour son avenir, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Une vie de sorcière solitaire, fille de sorcière, condamnée à être toujours mal vue à cause de ses pouvoirs, seule _pour toujours_.

Personne ici ne savait qui elle était, en fait, elle avait quitté son île quelques heures plus tôt sans la permission de son père ou de sa tante (sa mère avait été tuée des années plus tôt, _parce qu'elle était sorcière_, et parce que les gens avaient encore tendance à confondre créatures magiques et monstres génocidaires assoiffés de sang), et c'était tant mieux, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu en sortir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Athènes, et, par précaution, elle s'était rendue dans la ville sans son bâton, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Elle ressentait un mélange de joie, d'excitation et de peur à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'interdit (puisque les membres de sa famille avaient beaucoup trop peur pour elle pour accepter de la laisser sortir), et elle se trouvait être complètement ignorante de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans ce genre d'endroit.

Curieuse, elle continua de regarder la foire qui s'animait de plus en plus, et, attirée par une voix forte, elle se décida à suivre la foule jusqu'à un endroit où, semble-t-il, quelque chose d'incroyable était en train d'être montré à la vue de tous.

Jouant doucement des coudes pour se rapprocher de l'estrade, la jeune sorcière se figea soudainement alors qu'elle voyait effectivement ce qui était montré.

À savoir, une jeune femme humaine dont la particularité était de posséder une chevelure faite de serpents, et qui avait un bandeau sur les yeux.

Serpents qui étaient, d'ailleurs... _morts_.

Circé blêmit.

La jeune femme en question était une _gorgone_.

Un monstre, disait les gens.

Mais Circé, elle, était vue comme un monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs, et n'était donc en aucun cas de cet avis.

Vêtue d'une robe violette, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon et qui auraient pu être superbes, si on n'y avait pas trouvé ça et là des serpents absolument terrifiants, enfin, qui l'auraient été, s'ils n'avaient pas été _décédés_.

Tétanisée, Circé ne put que regarder sans bouger le « présentateur » commencer son petit discours, présentant son « monstre », enfermé dans une cage, et qui ne bougeait absolument pas.

Elle était terriblement jolie, mais la seule chose à laquelle Circé prêtait attention à cet instant, c'était à l'air de profonde tristesse qui émanait de son visage.

Ses yeux étaient toujours dissimulés à la foule, mais Circé avait la quasi-certitude que, si elle avait croisé son regard, elle aurait constaté que la jeune femme était en train de pleurer.

L'homme présent sur l'estrade et assez proche de la cage recommença alors à parler, et Circé ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Approchez tous, mesdames et messieurs, et admirez par vous-même le terrible monstre qui a été vaincu par le héros Achille en personne ! »

Non loin de Circé, Philoctète, satyre et désormais concierge au lycée Prométhée après avoir tenté sans succès de devenir entraîneur de héros, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Oh, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir entraîner Achille et être celui qui l'aurait mené au sommet !

Mais cela n'était qu'un vain rêve, malheureusement.

« Oui, renchérit l'homme de plus belle, ayant compris qu'il avait déjà capté l'attention de son audience, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien elle, la Gorgone en personne ! Débarrassée de son apparence inhumaine par le grand héros Achille, c'est vrai, mais, toujours aussi monstrueuse, ajouta-t-il, pointant sa cane sans délicatesse sur les serpents morts qui ornaient la chevelure sombre de Méduse, et Circé fut remplie d'un profond sentiment de dégoût face à cette scène.

Comment pouvaient-ils oser s'auto-congratuler de la sorte ?

Comment pouvaient-ils qualifier de monstre une personne aussi... _inoffensive_ que la jeune femme qui se trouvait là, enfermée, et sans défense ?

Comment osaient-ils être eux-même aussi _monstrueux _?

« Ce monstre féroce, continua-t-il en en rajoutant clairement, que vous voyez à présent devant vos yeux possède la capacité de vous pétrifier uniquement avec la force de son regard ! »

Des murmures horrifiés traversèrent alors la foule, tandis que Circé commençait peu à peu à se dire que ce n'était pas pour rien si la gorgone avait les yeux bandés, et ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire l'horrifiait terriblement.

« Oui, en effet, je vous l'accorde, c'est véritablement _terrifiant_, déclara-t-il avec un sourire amusé, que Circé voulait lui arracher du visage. Cependant, ne vous en faites pas, les rassura-t-il en ôtant le bandeau des yeux de la pauvre jeune femme toujours aussi tétanisée, qui, à la longue, avait bien dû malgré elle s'habituer à être montrée de la sorte en spectacle de façon très régulière, son pouvoir n'est plus actif depuis bien longtemps. »

La foule fut alors traversée par un véritable cri de surprise – et d'horreur – alors que la gorgone, bien malgré elle, ouvrait enfin les yeux.

Et que tous réalisaient alors la raison de la perte de son pouvoir.

Et que Circé comprenait également que la gorgone n'était pas en train de pleurer, parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement _plus le faire_.

Et ce, pour une raison très simple.

_On lui avait arraché les yeux._

Circé ne dût véritablement qu'à son sang-froid le fait de ne pas hurler directement face à tant d'horreur.

Elle sentit une forte nausée l'envahir, ainsi qu'un froid glacial.

Confrontée à trop d'horreur d'un seul coup, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais et qui lui parut sur le moment être la seule chose sensée à faire.

Elle fuit à toute jambes.


	5. Ceux qui sont heureux et ceux qui souffr

Chapitre 4 : Ceux qui sont heureux et ceux qui souffrent.

Quand Cassandre entra dans l'amphithéâtre de son ancien lycée, elle s'aperçut avec joie que ce dernier était plein à craquer.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, ne parvenait pas encore à se convaincre que c'était _réel_.

Il y avait au moins une centaine de personnes là, devant elle, qui étaient là pour l'écouter _elle_.

Cela faisait déjà deux années qu'elle donnait continuellement des conférences sur la voyance, qu'elle faisait des prédictions et qu'elle lisait l'avenir des gens qui venaient la voir, et elle aurait dû y être habituée, à force de voir les gens l'écouter pour de vrai et _la croire_.

Mais le fait est que, après avoir passé des années solitaires et tristes sans être jamais crue par personne, cela lui semblait toujours autant être un véritable miracle, dont elle remerciait Hadès chaque jour qui passait.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser toute cette gloire lui monter à la tête, mais par chance, Cassandre était une jeune femme avec la tête sur les épaules, et le fait est qu'elle n'avait jamais tiré aucun orgueil de son don, seulement de la joie.

Bien que désormais rompue à ce type d'exercice, un frisson mêlé de peur et aussi d'un peu de stress la saisissait toujours avant qu'elle ne commence à parler, elle posa donc un rapide regard sur ses notes, afin de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle connaissait de mieux.

« Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous remercier d'être venus ici pour m'écouter. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ça compte pour moi, surtout dans cet endroit précis, d'un point de vue symbolique notamment. Mais, assez parlé de moi, venons en à ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ici... »

(Bien, n'étant pas spécialiste de ce genre de grand discours, et ne m'y connaissant absolument pas en voyance, disons qu'on va passer ce passage, parce que sinon, ça risque de devenir long et chiant, et ce texte est de toute façon déjà beaucoup trop long...)

La conférence, qui dura entre deux et trois heures, se passa parfaitement bien, comme à l'ordinaire, et Cassandre se sentait de plus en plus heureuse, en voyant à quel point elle était réellement _utile_, désormais, comme elle avait toujours voulu l'être.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler, et qu'elle eut répondu à la plupart des questions posées, Cassandre, désormais épuisée (d'avoir parlé pendant presque quatre heures, _sans pause_, je précise), décida de faire une pause, avant l'inévitable moment des autographes à signer.

(Parce que oui, en tant que voyante la plus renommée de Grèce – avec la Pythie de Delphes, bien sûr, qui devait la dépasser de peu, avec Tirésias – elle avait de nombreux fans, qui voulaient l'entendre parler voyance ET également avoir un parchemin-poster dédicacé par elle, un peu comme d'autres voulaient _absolument_ en avoir un d'Ulysse ou d'Orphée.

Après tout, elle était celle qui avait prédit l'effondrement de l'Atlantide et l'avait empêché grâce à ses visions, c'était une véritable héroïne en plus d'être une célébrité, évidemment que les gens l'admiraient !)

Une fois la pause faite, elle se prépara à affronter la foule de gens venus la voir et qui l'attendaient encore après environ une demie-heure d'attente, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'autant de gens avaient envie de discuter avec elle.

Quand elle était encore au lycée Prométhée, que personne n'était ami avec elle – à part peut-être Icare ou Hélène ou Galatée – et que personne ne croyait jamais en ses prédictions et que tous la pensaient folle, la chose qui lui avait le plus pesé était très certainement la solitude.

Et maintenant, elle en avait la réelle certitude, _elle ne serait plus jamais seule_.

Que les choses soient bien claires, elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Étant toujours en déplacement, demandée de _partout_, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se fixer pour de vrai dans un endroit en particulier, elle n'avait pas d'amis régulier à proprement parler, en fait, elle n'avait pas non plus eu de petite amie depuis... des lustres.

Depuis son départ quasi-définitif d'Athènes, en réalité.

Même si il est vrai qu'elle revenait toujours vers Athènes régulièrement, pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait encore.

C'était sa ville, son foyer, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'était bel et bien sa _maison_.

Elle savait qu'elle y reviendrait toujours.

Alors qu'elle enchaînait les dédicaces et les discussions rapides les unes après les autres, elle finit par tomber sur une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop : Galatée.

Cassandre se força à lui sourire, avant d'être saisie d'un nouveau mal de crâne inopiné, tandis qu'un flash d'images qu'elle ne comprenait pas passait devant ses yeux.

_« Je m'appelle Galatée, et je viens d'être créée par Aphrodite, et j'aimerais comprendre ce que c'est que d'être humaine. Et j'aimerais avoir une amie, aussi._

_\- Je suis Cassandre, voyante misanthrope et cynique, très douée pour prédire des catastrophes sans être jamais écoutée, et je suis très forte également pour faire fuir les gens loin de moi. Je suppose qu'on peut raisonnablement tenter être amies. »_

_Si il y avait bien une autre chose pour laquelle Cassandre était douée, c'était pour tomber amoureuse des filles avec lesquelles elle n'avait absolument aucune chance, et Galatée ne faisait pas exception._

_En fait, peu de temps avant que la tapisserie ne soit changée, elle avait pensé à ses sentiments grandissants pour Galatée, et elle avait maudit son don maudit qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher des gens autant qu'elle le voudrait_.

_Elle se demandait ce que cela ferait, si jamais elle n'était plus maudite._

_Elle se demandait ce que cela faisait, d'être _heureuse_._

Reprenant ses esprits, Cassandre secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils, juste avant que la douleur ne s'évanouisse enfin. Et les images ainsi que les souvenirs disparurent alors complètement de son esprit.

« Salut Galatée, fit-elle avec un sourire poli à la véritable pile électrique qui se trouvait en face d'elle, sautant d'excitation.

\- Hey, salut Cassandre, lui répondit l'autre jeune femme avec un sourire nerveux et timide. »

Cassandre aimait bien Galatée.

Avant que la première ne devienne une voyante reconnue et adulée, elles avaient été amies, et la deuxième était devenue quant à elle une fameuse sculptrice d'Athènes, reconnue par tous comme ayant un don exceptionnel.

Et Cassandre devait l'admettre, elle avait eu un sérieux crush sur elle, avant, quand elles étaient encore étudiantes au lycée Prométhée, mais ça, c'était _avant_, quand elles étaient encore proches l'une de l'autre.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, et, si cela lui faisait effectivement quelque chose de la recroiser, c'était tout.

Rien de plus.

Elle n'était pas _encore_ autant amoureuse d'elle qu'elle avait pu l'être avant, voyons, vous vous faites des idées...

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire à elle-même.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Galatée avait suivi de très près ses derniers déplacements (pas non plus au point de la suivre _partout_ où elle se rendait, non, ce n'était pas elle la psychopathe/harceleuse de l'histoire, demandez à Icare si vous voulez un personnage de ce genre), et elle savait déjà que son ancienne amie/crush allait revenir à Athènes.

Ah, oui, et bien évidemment, elle était toujours autant amoureuse d'elle.

Tout ça pour dire que c'était pas gagné.

Tout allait bien...

_§§§§_

En Olympe, l'atmosphère était festive.

Hadès, qui venait tout juste d'aller voir les Titans qui gardaient une partie de la tapisserie du destin en Olympe (puisqu'il avait divisé celle-ci en deux, la tapisserie en elle-même se trouvant aux Enfers, tandis que les aiguilles qui permettaient de la modifier se trouvaient sous bonne garde en Olympe), était très satisfait de la situation.

Son neveu était tout aussi mal en point qu'avant, bien que toujours vivant, ce qui comblait son sens du sadisme et sa cruauté, et Athéna s'était enfin rendue compte cinq années plus tôt qu'il valait mieux l'avoir lui pour tyran plutôt que d'avoir le chaos à la place.

Oui, tout était parfait, y compris la fête somptueuse qu'il organisait à l'instant même, et où tout les dieux étaient conviés, son frère Zeus y compris.

Enfin... _surtout_ son frère Zeus, en fait, à qui il voulait montrer de façon éclatante son ostensible victoire.

Oui, Hadès, roi de l'Olympe et dieu des dieux était parfaitement heureux, et on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tout le monde.

Zeus, lui, déprimait clairement.

Il haïssait son travail aux Enfers.

Il était méprisé de tout les dieux, enfin, presque, seules Artémis, Aphrodite et Athéna témoignaient parfois un peu d'une quelconque gentillesse à son égard, et ça, c'était uniquement quand elles se souvenaient de son existence.

Et il avait un autre problème.

Il était désespérément amoureux d'Héra, la femme d'Hadès, donc la femme de son frère, donc, il était amoureux de la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ avoir, qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ aimer librement, et ça le tuait.

C'était la femme _de son frère_, et lui, il l'aimait, et il _la désirait _!

Quel genre d'immonde personne était-il donc devenu ?

Il se haïssait pour ça, et ce soir, cela ne faisait qu'empirer, alors qu'il la voyait en face de lui, assise à côté d'Hadès, et elle était si belle, si joyeuse, si drôle, si...

Tellement _elle_-_même_.

C'était pour ça qu'il en était tombé amoureux, pour ça qu'il se sentait brûler de jalousie, que ses cheveux n'étaient plus que flammes en ce moment, et qu'il serrait les poings au point de se faire physiquement mal, et _oh, comme il se haïssait_.

Devant lui, Héra continuait de sourire, et, s'il n'avait pas été autant aveuglé par sa propre tristesse, sans doute aurait-il compris que ce sourire était en partie mensonger, tout comme son propre faux sourire.

_§§§§_

Elle était heureuse.

Elle en était sure, elle était _heureuse_.

Elle l'était forcément.

Elle devait l'être, pas vrai ?

Son mari à ses côtés, et sa famille autour d'elle, oui, elle en était certaine, _elle était vraiment heureuse_.

Mais, si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Zeus près d'elle, pourquoi avait-elle eu si mal quand elle avait vu ce jeune inconnu être condamné par son mari à être enfermé pour toujours dans le Tartare ?

Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfaitement heureuse, pourquoi sentait-elle encore qu'on lui avait comme _arraché _quelque chose de terriblement _important_ ?

Éloignant ces sombres pensées, elle se décida à apprécier la fête, ainsi que la main qu'Hadès avait posé quelques secondes plus tôt sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui permit à la fois de détourner son attention de sa propre mélancolie, et de comprendre assez rapidement qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Après tout, il était son époux légitime, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait, ils se désiraient l'un l'autre, donc c'était parfaitement naturel !

_Pas vrai _?

La main du roi des dieux se fit plus insistante encore, la détournant encore plus de ses sombres et amères réflexions, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, car elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et de toutes façon, la fête allait bientôt se terminer, alors, autant qu'ils filent de suite !

Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Zeus, perdant tout intérêt pour tout ce qui n'était pas son époux, elle jeta à ce dernier un regard de véritable adoration.

Hadès, quant à lui, souriait triomphalement, parfaitement heureux.

De façon plutôt surprenante, l'esprit d'Héra avait été simple à changer, en parti parce que l'ancien dieu des Enfers avait consacré une partie du retissage de la tapisserie à tout simplement modifier son esprit pour qu'elle puisse correspondre à la femme qu'il voulait avoir près de lui.

Et cela avait eu pour effet de la rendre folle de lui et aussi... incroyablement _docile_.

Hercule avait eu raison, même si Hadès n'était pas le moins du monde près à l'admettre.

Il lui avait lavé le cerveau, avait changé sa personnalité, avait essayé de détruire celle qu'elle était vraiment, lui avait collé de force une personnalité qui n'était pas la sienne.

En bref, il avait tout fait pour lui faire croire qu'elle était heureuse alors qu'il n'en était rien, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et, si Héra n'en avait aucune conscience, la vérité est qu'il n'était pas parvenu à l'en persuader entièrement, même si elle-même n'en avait pas réellement conscience.

Quand elle était proche de lui, qu'il lui parlait ou qu'il la touchait, Héra n'arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir correctement, et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, elle savait seulement qu'elle ressentait dans ces moments-là un mélange de joie et de tristesse qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

Oui, elle se sentait heureuse avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que parfois, son époux lui faisait peur.

Secouant la tête, elle sourit à Hadès, qui l'avait attirée à elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, et elle laissa de côté toutes ces pensées qui lui parasitaient l'esprit pour rien.

Après tout, puisqu'elle était heureuse, pourquoi devrait-elle se soucier de ce genre de chose ?

« Dis-moi, ma chère... finit-il par lui dire, alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux, au point où Héra en venait presque à oublier qu'ils étaient encore en public, que dirais-tu de... de nous retirer dans notre chambre, maintenant ? Sans attendre. »

L'idée la séduisait terriblement, mais quelque chose la retenait encore.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, lui dit-elle, un peu gênée, nous avons encore des invités qui comptent sur notre présence... »

Hadès regarda autour d'eux, avant de sourire.

Les autres dieux étaient soit déjà partis, soit sur le départ, et Zeus...

Zeus bouillonnait _littéralement_ de rage, et dans son regard, on pouvait voir un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de rancœur, et de culpabilité mal dissimulé.

Hadès faillit ronronner de satisfaction.

C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Son frère vaincu, humilié, à qui il aurait absolument _tout pris_.

Sa femme y compris.

Un sourire narquois sur le visage, habilement maquillé en un sourire d'au revoir, il salua son frère, qui finit par partir pour retourner dans _ses_ Enfers, là où son cher fils était enfermé depuis cinq ans sans qu'il le sache, sans qu'il se souvienne de lui, sans qu'il puisse le libérer, puisqu'Hadès était le seul (avec les Moires, mais celles-ci étaient elles-même enfermées là-bas) à pouvoir réussir à ouvrir le Tartare.

Et si cela n'avait pas signifié sa chute certaine, il aurait très certainement révélé toute la vérité à Zeus, rien que pour voir son visage se décomposer encore plus sous la douleur.

Le dieu des Enfers jeta un dernier regard attristé sur Héra, qui ne le voyait déjà même plus.

Elle regardait Hadès avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse dans les yeux qu'il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait absolument _aucune chance_, et il sentit son cœur se briser.

Hadès, quant à lui, rayonnait d'exultation, sentant que sa victoire était complète.

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il avait gagné, cinq ans qu'il savourait sa victoire, et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas.

Menant sa femme _légitime_ jusqu'à leur chambre _conjugal_, il lui fit l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, savourant sa victoire volée qu'il pensait être totalement méritée.

_§§§§_

Dans le Tartare, les Moires étaient en pleine concertation.

Depuis cinq ans qu'elle étaient enfermées, elles avaient eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, et elles étaient parvenues à la conclusion simple que seul Hercule pouvait les sortir de là.

Les trois femmes étaient à la fois infiniment puissantes, grâce à leur don de vision (c'était grâce à cela qu'elles savaient où se trouvait Hercule) et leur lien avec la tapisserie, qui leur permettait de se souvenir de la véritable version de l'histoire, mais d'un autre côté... c'était tout.

Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, elles étaient prisonnières contre leur volonté, et elles savaient toutes les trois qu'elles n'auraient _aucune_ chance face à Arachnée ou Zeus même si elles parvenaient à s'évader, ce qui était plus qu'improbable.

De ce fait, cela faisait déjà cinq années qu'elles tentaient de trouver un moyen de libérer le jeune héros, afin qu'il puisse réussir à détruire Hadès et sa tyrannie.

Et aujourd'hui, elles avaient enfin trouvé comment faire.

« Alors, dis-moi Atropos, est-ce que ces fichus Muses nous ont enfin répondu ?

\- Patience Clotho, patience...

\- Se souviennent-elles au moins de la vérité ? Demanda Lachèsis, inquiète.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, reprit Atropos. Mais au moins, elles devraient nous écouter... Enfin, je l'espère. »

_§§§§_

Hercule sursauta quand il vit Pégase se poser devant ses yeux, _dans sa cellule_.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

L'endroit n'était-il pas censé être _imprenable _?

Autour du cou du cheval ailé, il y avait un message venant des Moires et des Muses, lui expliquant qu'elles avaient uni tout leurs pouvoirs pour lui permettre de fuir le Tartare, mais que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps, et qu'il devait donc se dépêcher.

S'asseyant sur son cheval, il se laissa porter par lui, fuyant du lieu le plus vite possible, perdant ensuite conscience, après avoir perdu toutes ses forces.

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures avant de réussir à sortir de ce lieu dont personne n'était jamais revenu, et Hercule poussa un hurlement de joie (que personne n'entendit, parce qu'il est muet, tout ça...) en comprenant qu'il était enfin _libre_.

Pégase, se rendant instinctivement à un endroit sûr, finit par atterrir non loin de l'endroit où vivait Tempête avec son équipe de centaures.

Hercule, se laissant tomber à terre, perdit immédiatement connaissance.


	6. La guerrière déchue

Chapitre 5 : La guerrière déchue.

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP n1 : Jack Skellington : Bouche cousue : Écrire sur un personnage muet ou qui a choisi de ne plus parler.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 33. Empoigner.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 158. « Bien. Parfait. ».**

**\- ****Défi des belles paroles : **_**#26 Ignore ceux qui parlent dans ton dos, c'est là qu'est leur place : derrière toi pendant que toi, tu continues d'avancer.**_

_**\- **__**Toujours plus :**____**Fusionner 4 défis.**_

Quand Tempête s'aperçut qu'un inconnu s'était écroulé devant le pas de sa porte, elle se figea, interloquée.

Il était très rare que des gens viennent se perdre aux environs de sa « demeure », à elle et aux centaures, notamment en raison de sa mauvaise réputation.

Réputation qu'elle regrettait toujours autant, sa déchéance lui pesait profondément, et il est vrai que passer de fille de reine et future reine à vulgaire brigande n'avait été en aucun cas une partie de plaisir.

Sans oublier tout les racontars sur son compte...

_Ignore ceux qui parlent dans ton dos, c'est là qu'est leur place, __lui avait dit sa mère Hippolyte autrefois,__ derrière toi pendant que toi, tu continues d'avancer._

_Elle avait essayé d'appliquer ce principe, mais ce n'était pas facile tout les jours._

Après avoir vaincu le chef des centaures, elle avait pris sa place, et depuis ce temps-là, à part lors de leurs rapines hebdomadaires (qui ne se passaient pas toujours bien pour eux), elle n'était pas habituée à voir des humains.

Regardant Hercule avec circonspection, elle pesa le pour et le contre, avant de finalement se décider.

Il avait l'air terriblement mal en point, et semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

Les trois quarts de ses « associés » étaient encore en prison, et elle n'avait donc pas souvent l'occasion d'avoir de la compagnie, ni même de faire quoi que ce soit en général.

Elle décida donc d'empoigner l'inconnu avant de le charger sur ses épaules (inconnu qui ne pesait pas grand-chose d'ailleurs, ce qui l'aurait sûrement inquiétée, si elle en avait eu quelque chose à faire de lui), avant de le balancer de façon plus ou moins douce sur son lit, afin de le laisser se reposer.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas accompli quelque chose d'aussi noble que de sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

Enfin, même si elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose en vérité...

Et puis le type en question avait un cheval volant, on sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir...

« Bien, murmura-t-elle, un peu moins misérable que quelques minutes auparavant. Parfait. »

_§§§§_

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Tempête passa tout son temps à regarder Hercule, après avoir nourri Pégase, attendant que son invité ne se réveille.

Ce qui arriva finalement environ quatre ou cinq heures plus tard.

Et avant cela, Tempête _s'ennuya_ à mourir.

Autrefois, quand elle était encore une fière amazone, qu'elle pouvait se rêver en guerrière héroïque et forte, elle n'avait pas le temps de chômer, entre ses études à l'académie Prométhée, ses devoirs de princesse et future reine, et ses combats contre les différents monstres qui semaient la terreur à Athènes.

Mais maintenant...

Elle n'avait plus rien, plus de trône, plus de famille, plus d'avenir, plus d'honneur, et elle avait tellement _honte_ de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Et recueillir ce jeune homme chez elle ravivait d'anciens souvenirs.

Elle cligna des yeux, tandis qu'elle revoyait des flashs envahir son esprit pendant quelques secondes, des images qu'elle ne comprit pas, des phrases qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prononcées.

« _Je ne mange que les animaux que j'ai chassés de mes propres mains !_

_\- Ah oui ? Hé bien moi aussi je sais faire plein de trucs avec mes mains_... »

_« En fait, tu n'es pas aussi insupportable que je le pensais._

_\- Oh, je parie que tu dis ça à tout les demi-dieux_... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout cela disparut.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

Tempête n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, qu'Hercule finissait enfin par ouvrir les yeux.

Il était toujours aussi mal en point, pâle et très maigre, et elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans ses entrailles alors qu'elle le voyait encore prêt à perdre connaissance.

« Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau, tu dois avoir soif... »

Il vida son verre d'un trait, et, la regardant enfin, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_Que... Tempête _?

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur qui il ne pensait pas tomber en s'échappant des Enfers, c'était sur son crush d'autrefois, et en la voyant, Hercule s'autorisa à sourire.

Il avait envie de pleurer, sa famille l'avait oublié, il n'avait plus rien d'un héros, tout le monde pensait que la réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient était la bonne, et cela le rendait malade, surtout alors qu'il pensait à son impuissance à faire quoi que ce soit durant les cinq années précédentes, mais...

Mais Tempête était là, et, s'il n'avait pas été aussi affaibli, peut-être aurait-il remarqué qu'elle ne portait plus sa tenue d'amazone d'autrefois, mais des habits moins bien prestigieux et en moins bon état également.

Il avait de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur un des innombrables serviteurs d'Hadès, et la simple idée de croiser Peine ou Panique le faisait frissonner d'horreur.

Non pas parce qu'il avait peur d'eux en eux-même, ils n'étaient pas très effrayants la plupart du temps.

Enfin, sauf quand ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour utiliser leur pouvoir de polymorphes pour se transformer en monstres pouvant tenir tête au jeune héros... Ce qui n'était pas arrivé très souvent dans le passé, il fallait bien le reconnaître... Encore que, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa force, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué pour lui, pour réussir à bien se battre.

Non, si jamais Peine et Panique réalisaient qu'il s'était évadé du Tartare, ils le rapporteraient à Hadès, qui l'enfermerait de nouveau dans sa cellule, en s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'évader de nouveau.

Et tout ses efforts auraient été réduits à néant.

Revoir Tempête lui permit de se raccrocher à un espoir qu'il avait fini par abandonner au fil du temps, et...

_Tempête, aide-moi je t'en supplie, je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire, Hadès a conquis le monde, il a tout ruiné, tout détruit, et je ne sais pas si je me remettrai un jour de ce que j'ai enduré ces dernières années, et j'ai peur maintenant, tellement peur d'échouer encore, et de ne plus rien valoir du tout, s'il te plaît, aide-moi _!

Mais, alors qu'il essayait de prononcer ces mots, et ouvrait la bouche pour parler, tout ce qu'il put laisser échapper fut :

« ... »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il l'avait oublié...

Il était _muet_.

Merde.

Bon...

Ça risquait d'être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu.

_§§§§_

Une fois qu'il se fut restauré, Hercule rédigea son histoire, que Tempête lut avec beaucoup de... circonspection.

« Donc... résuma l'ex-amazone, tu t'appelles Hercule, tu dis que tu es le fils du roi et de la reine des dieux et que ce n'est pas Hadès le roi légitime, mais Zeus, et que ce dernier n'est pas le dieu des Enfers... Sans compter également que tu prétends avoir été prisonnier des geôles d'Hadès dans le Tartare, dont personne ne peut s'échapper, et que tu en as été libéré grâce à l'intervention des Muses et des Moires...

Hercule hocha la tête.

\- De plus, continua-t-elle, tu déclares également que si les choses sont telles qu'elles sont désormais, c'est parce que la Tapisserie du Destin, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler auparavant, a été modifiée par ton... oncle, qui a appris son existence et ses fonctionnalités parce que toi et ton ami Icare _vous vouliez aller à un concert d'Orphée_ ? »

Et cette fois-ci, l'incrédulité qu'elle ressentait était plus que palpable dans ses paroles.

_Exact_, écrivit rapidement Hercule sur la tablette juste devant lui.

Elle cligna des yeux, abasourdie par le sérieux que démontrait le jeune homme, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate soudainement de rire, tant son histoire était proprement.. _absurde_.

Et pourtant, rien...

Absolument rien du tout.

Bordel de merde...

Ce type était _vraiment_ sérieux en fait !

« C'est moi ou c'est juste complètement con ? »

_\- En rétrospective oui, je l'admets, c'était vraiment stupide_.

(Merci les scénaristes !

Ou pas...)

\- Oh putain tu m'étonnes, marmonna-t-elle, sentant une terrible migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

_\- Je suis désolé Tempête, mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité_.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu y crois que c'est forcément vrai...

_\- Il faut que tu me crois, et que tu m'aides... Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je ne sais pas non plus vers qui me tourner ?_

\- Et ton ami Icare ? Il ne pourrait pas te venir en aide lui aussi ?

\- _J'ignore où il se trouve_...

\- C'est bien pratique... Ironisa-t-elle. Et Cassandre ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment ou ce qu'elle fait, tout le monde en Grèce et même ceux habitant au-delà du monde grec la connaît !

Hercule fronça les sourcils, légitimement intrigué.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Cassandre, cette dernière était encore vue comme une paria, personne ne prenait jamais ses prédictions au sérieux, et elle était très malheureuse et misérable, en partie à cause de cela.

(Enfin, ça, et le foutu harcèlement d'Icare, aussi.)

\- _Comment cela _?

Tempête haussa un nouveau sourcil surpris.

\- Okay... Tu sais rien du tout en fait ?

\- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, __j'étais en prison ces... en fait je ne sais même pas combien __de temps __je l'ai été à dire vrai..._

L'amazone lui offrit un regard compatissant.

\- Je suis désolée Hercule, sincèrement... En bref, elle est devenue ces dernières années une des voyantes les plus renommées de toute la Grèce, voire du monde connu en général, presque à égalité avec Tirésias et la pythie de Delphes, entre autres... Tout le monde se l'arrache. D'ailleurs, tu as plutôt de la chance, elle fait une tournée de conférence en ce moment, et il se trouve qu'elle est à Athènes... »

Hercule se figea, estomaqué.

Il... ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

Il pensait arriver dans un monde ruiné et brisé pat Hadès, dans lequel tout le monde serait malheureux, et là, il apprenait que sa meilleure amie _était reconnue pour son don de voyance par le monde entier _?

Et ce alors que c'était justement _cela_ qui faisait qu'elle était tellement seule autrefois...

C'était tellement... étrange.

Et absolument pas prévu.

Par les dieux, que s'était-il donc passé ?

Comment cela était-il seulement _possible _?

« _Alors... elle est heureuse _? Écrivit-il avec quelques hésitations.

\- Hé bien, je n'en sais rien, mais... je crois que oui. »

Le changement de réalité n'avait pas été mauvais pour tout le monde, comprit enfin le demi-dieu.

Et à cet instant précis, un horrible doute s'empara alors de lui.

Ce qu'il comptait faire, était-ce réellement _juste _?

Si pour faire redevenir les choses telles qu'elles étaient auparavant, il devait sacrifier le bonheur de Cassandre et la faire retourner à sa vie misérable, est-ce que ce qu'il comptait faire était vraiment bien, en vérité, pourrait-il se considérer comme un héros après cela ?

Oui, Hadès était un monstre, à n'en pas douter, mais peut-être que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas si affreux que cela...

Puis, il secoua la tête, décidé à se débarrasser de cette pensée parasite.

Hadès avait fait de la vie de Zeus un enfer, il avait asservi Héra, et si Cassandre était heureuse, elle devait être l'une des rares exceptions en Grèce.

Il devait être arrêté.

À tout prix.

Et, si jamais il pouvait éviter que la Tapisserie ne rende de nouveau Cassandre maudite, hé bien, ce serait pour le mieux.

Dans le cas contraire... il devrait se résoudre à ce sacrifice.

Pour le plus grand bien de tous...

_Je suis désolé Cassandre, sincèrement, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix_.

Il songea alors que, ironiquement, il avait en quelque sorte pris la place de Cassandre dans ce nouveau monde, puisque personne n'avait l'air de le croire, et il comprit pendant quelques secondes tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années où on l'avait moquée à cause de ses prédictions, même si elles s'avéraient toujours exactes...

Ça avait vraiment dû être horrible pour elle...

Puis, alors qu'il se préparait à demander à Tempête où Cassandre se trouvait, il sentit son corps le lâcher une nouvelle fois, et il perdit encore une fois connaissance.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas assez récupéré durant le bref repos qu'il avait pris dans le lit de Tempête.

_A suivre_...


	7. C'est un gros bordel (pour faire court)

Chapitre 6 : C'est un gros bordel (pour faire court).

**\- Si tu l'oses : 35. Ville capitale.**

**\- Défi des belles paroles : **_**#21 Si le plan A ne marche pas, il reste encore 25 lettres dans l'alphabet.**_

**\- Collectionner les POP : Jack Skellington : Costume : Écrire sur Draco Malfoy ou sur un personnage qui change de costume tous les jours.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 33. « Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »**

Cette situation n'avait aucun putain de sens.

Tempête ne s'était toujours pas remise des révélation d'Hercule, et le jeune homme paraissait tellement sûr de ce qu'il disait, et n'avait pas l'air d'être fou (enfin, pas plus que cela en tout cas, même si l'amazone devait admettre ne pas y connaître grand-chose niveau folie et perte de raison), mais même s'il lui semblait être certain de la véracité de ses paroles, cela ne changeait rien au fait… que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Parce que cela remettait en question tout ce que la guerrière avait jamais cru savoir sur son monde.

À savoir que, même si tout n'allait pas bien pour elle, au moins, elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'il tournait_ rond_.

Mais maintenant, même cette simple idée était en train de se révéler être moins _sure_ et absolue qu'elle ne le croyait autrefois.

Le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre raison de faire confiance à ce jeune homme, pourtant, le désespoir qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'effondre l'avait touchée, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Cela ne changeait absolument rien au fait que cela n'avait pas la moindre logique ni même le moindre sens.

Et malgré cela, en plus de l'émouvoir, son récit avait réveillé autre chose en elle.

Le désir d'être une héroïne, de faire _quelque chose de bien_, _de noble_, comme autrefois, quand elle était encore une fière amazone et pas une vulgaire voleuse.

Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation.

À force, elle avait presque oublié comment on faisait.

Elle ne savait plus comment être une guerrière, elle ne savait plus que se battre pour survivre, elle avait presque fini par oublier ce que ça faisait que de se battre pour les plus démunis, les défavorisés, les faibles, elle ne savait plus se battre pour l'honneur, ou pour ce qu'elle voyait comme juste autrefois.

Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, elle avait envie de se souvenir de ce que ça faisait, que d'être forte.

Elle regarda le jeune homme inconscient, et sentit de la pitié l'envahir.

Si ce qu'il lui disait était bel et bien vrai, alors…

Oh par tout les Dieux de l'Olympe et par les Titans…

Cela signifiait tout bonnement _qu'il avait absolument tout perdu_.

Et ça, ce n'était pas _juste_.

Mais rien ne l'était de toute façon dans son monde, pas vrai ?

Le monde tel qu'il l'avait autrefois connu n'était plus, sa famille l'avait oublié, ainsi que ses amis (oh le regard qu'Hercule lui avait lancé quand elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ou rencontré avant ce jour-là… Elle avait senti quelque chose se briser dans son cœur, dernier vestige du fait que peut-être, avant, elle tenait à lui), il avait été le prisonnier de son oncle pendant cinq ans, et il restait encore toutes les autres choses qu'il ne lui avait pas « dites ».

Elle le plaignait sincèrement.

Elle songea distraitement que, si jamais elle avait été fidèle d'une quelconque façon à Hadès, ça aurait été l'occasion parfaite de tout lui révéler, alors que le demi-dieu était inconscient et vulnérable, incapable de lui nuire.

Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Jamais le dieu n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour elle, pourquoi aurait-elle voulu l'aider ou lui rendre service d'une quelconque manière ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait envie _de_ _se_ _battre._

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui dans ce jeune homme avait rallumé en elle la flamme de son ardeur guerrière, mais toujours est-il que, à son propre grand étonnement, imperceptiblement, l'amazone en elle était en train de se réveiller.

Et ça lui faisait un bien profond.

_§§§§_

N'importe qui de censé ayant connaissance de son projet lui aurait probablement affirmé avec une certaine certitude qu'il était impossible de défaire Hadès et de le battre, et il n'aurait sans doute pas eu tort.

Après tout, il était le roi des Dieux, le souverain suprême de la Grèce et de l'Olympe, qu'est-ce que eux, simples mortels, auraient pu faire contre lui exactement ?

Ce n'est pas comme si elle était toujours l'héritière des amazones, ou comme si elle avait le moindre poids politique ou une quelconque réelle influence...

Là, peut-être, elle aurait pu essayer de faire quelque chose, sauf qu'elle était véritablement pieds et poings liés.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, malgré cela, malgré _tout_ les obstacles qui se dressaient d'avance devant elle, si jamais quelqu'un lui avait dit que le plan qu'elle était en train de concocter pour rendre si possible sa voix à Hercule et également détruire Hadès ainsi tout ce qu'il avait fait de leur monde avec la Tapisserie, elle aurait immédiatement rétorqué avec froideur et sécheresse : « Si le plan A ne marche pas, il reste encore 25 lettres dans l'alphabet. »

Blague à part, elle savait parfaitement, lucide qu'elle était, qu'Hadès serait un adversaire redoutable, et à ne surtout pas sous-estimer, très certainement le plus dangereux qu'elle aurait jamais à affronter.

(Pas comme dans la majorité de la série quoi...

Hécate était bien plus efficace et effrayante que lui la plupart du temps.)

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'Hercule avait de nouveau sombré dans le sommeil, elle le regarda encore une fois.

Il était certes mal en point, maigre comme un clou, des cernes sous les yeux, une grande tristesse dans le regard et il risquait à coup sûr de tomber malade dans les prochains jours, mais Tempête ne pouvait nier quelque chose.

Il était quant même sacrément mignon.

Par simple curiosité, elle se demanda quel type de relation ils partageaient à l'époque dans ce... monde alternatif où elle, Hercule et tout les autres vivaient autrefois avant que le Dieu ne chamboule absolument tout.

Amis, amants, anciens amants ?

Quand elle lui avait posé la question, Hercule n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire exactement ?

Qu'il avait eu autrefois le béguin pour elle et que c'était toujours le cas, et que ça l'avait amené à parfois faire des choses totalement stupides ?

(Un parfait résumé de beaucoup des épisodes de la série...)

Amoureux de Tempête, il l'avait été, et l'était encore, et c'était son souvenir seul ainsi que celui de tout ceux qu'il aimait, ses amis et sa famille, qui l'avait permis de tenir au cours de ces cinq longues années de captivité.

Il avait préféré jouer la sécurité (elle le regardait à peine à l'époque où ils étaient amis, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait alors qu'elle l'avait totalement oublié ?) tout en restant sincère et vrai.

On était amis. On s'entraînait ensemble au combat parfois aussi, dans le cadre de mon entraînement avec Philoctète pour devenir un héros et redevenir enfin un Dieu.

L'amazone haussa un sourcil surpris et intéressé.

« Oh... et est-ce que je te battais souvent ?

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, et ce pour la plus grande joie de Tempête, le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

\- Hé bien, on faisait à peu près jeu égal la plupart du temps...

Puis, son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Mais je doute de pouvoir en être capable, maintenant qu'Hadès m'a pris ma super-force, et après cinq d'inactivité... Je ne pense pas réussir à retrouver mon niveau de combat d'autrefois.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama l'ancienne amazone, désireuse de le réconforter. Je suis certaine que tu seras très vite remis sur pieds.

\- Je l'espère... »

Puis, faisant finalement attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, aux habits de Tempête et au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sur l'Île des Amazones comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, mais dans une maison miteuse et petite (celle qu'elle occupait chez les centaures, étant la seule humaine de leur groupe), Hercule se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer en cinq ans pour qu'elle en arrive là.

Qu'est-ce que la Tapisserie avait bien pu faire d'elle ?

Sans compter son regard, qui, quand elle avait l'impression que l'ancien dieu ne la regardait pas était tellement triste.

Ce fut cela qui le poussa à poser cette question :

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Tempête sursauta, surprise, puis son expression se fit encore plus chagrinée.

« C'est une longue histoire... une très longue et très triste histoire. Elle soupira. Tu dois probablement déjà le savoir, mais je suis une amazone. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Une des meilleures qui soit ! Ou du moins je l'étais...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ma mère Hippolyte, la reine des Amazones, a été renversée et a perdu le trône il y a approximativement cinq ou six ans, je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment à vrai dire, c'est plutôt flou dans ma tête (et le visage d'Hercule s'orna alors brièvement d'un sourire presque violemment sarcastique à ces mots).

Depuis, je vis seule à Athènes, en fugitive, simple voleuse vagabonde, à la tête d'une bande de centaures voleurs plus bêtes que leurs sabots qui accomplissent l'exploit de se faire arrêter par la police ou par le héros Achille au moins trois fois par semaine quand ils ont de la chance... Et après, c'est moi qui dois payer les pots cassés de leurs conneries... Voilà, c'est ma vie maintenant, ajouta-t-elle avec une lassitude palpable. »

Hercule la regarda, muet d'horreur, avec un air horrifié et incrédule.

Alors...

Alors quoi, c'était donc ça ce que Hadès et la Tapisserie la condamnaient à endurer pour toujours ?

(Revivre encore et encore l'intrigue d'Hercule et les Centaures ?

Quel enfer !)

Il avait déjà envie de faire subir les pires horreurs possibles à son oncle, mais maintenant qu'il voyait le sort misérable de cette pauvre Tempête qu'il aimait tant, il le voulait d'autant plus, et sa rage le reprit de plus belle, le poussant à serrer les poings, jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses mains, ignorant la douleur.

C'était lui qui avait fait cela,il était celui qui avait guidé Hadès jusqu'à la Tapisserie du Destin, lui qui lui avait littéralement servit Athènes, la ville capitale, la Grèce, l'Olympe et tout le reste sur un plateau, c'était de sa faute.

À cause de lui, Hadès avait gagné, et il savait que jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si jamais ils échouaient dans leur combat contre lui.

Lui-même, ses parents, les autres Dieux en général, Tempête...

Eux-même avaient déjà tant perdu, qu'en était-il de tout les autres ?

Il se demandait avec désolation qui pouvaient bien être les pauvres autres âmes en peine qui avaient subi le couroux du Dieu cruel.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Ça n'aurait fait que renforcer d'autant plus sa culpabilité.

§§§§

Hercule, comme Tempête l'avait prédit, était effectivement tombé malade peu de temps après, subissant tour à tour un mal de gorge, un rhume, ainsi que de la fièvre accompagnée de délire au cours des semaines suivantes, le laissant à moitié lucide, à moitié délirant et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles que personne ne pouvait entendre de toute façon.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tempête, s'attachant de plus en plus à cet inconnu – qui ne l'était pas tant que cela – s'occupa de lui et le soigna sans relâche, ne pensant même plus à ses alliés centaures, qui restèrent en prison durant cette période.

Cette situation dura pendant plus d'un mois, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Hercule finisse par se rétablir et à reprendre quelque peu ses forces.

Oui, son corps guérissait petit à petit mais son esprit était toujours autant brisé en mille morceaux, tant il se sentait impuissant et inutile.

Sans que Tempête en sache rien, il passa des heures et des heures à hurler à plein poumons, en silence, sans que personne ne l'entende, sans que ça ne serve à rien, sans que sa peine ne se résorbe.

Il se contenta de hurler, encore et encore, et de pleurer sur ce qu'il avait perdu, jusqu'à ce que la voix qu'il n'avait plus se casse, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se brise elle aussi, et que ses larmes et ses sanglots se tarrissent.

Il ne savait encore rien.

Il ne savait rien des vies des autres, celle d'Icare, de Cassandre, de Méduse.

Il ne savait rien de Circé, pauvre Circé qui était restée à Athènes elle aussi, qui tout les jours faisait semblant, qui changeait de vie, de costume surtout, jouait le rôle de la jeune femme innocente et sans pouvoirs, et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire.

Non, il ne savait rien, mais il savait une chose en revanche.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer à empirer comme ça.

On l'avait sorti de prison pour qu'il améliore les choses, non ?

C'était ce qu'il était supposé faire, il était un héros normalement, pas vrai ?

Alors soit.

Il le ferait.

Quitte à mourir en le faisant.

Hors de question de laisser Hadès gagner, pas question de le laisser en paix.

__A suivre...__


	8. Pauvres âmes en perdition

_Chapitre 7 : Pauvres âmes en perdition._

_**Warnings :**__** Non-con droit **__**droit **__**devant.**_

_Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'Hercule était suffisamment remis sur pieds pour pouvoir sortir et marcher un peu dans Athènes même et dans ses rues sans risque réel de tomber par terre tout les trois mètres, Tempête se décida alors à l'y emmener. _

_Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment mieux à faire de son propre temps..._

_Elle avait décidé de finalement laisser tomber pour de bon les centaures (pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, elle se le demandait bien), afin de mener à bien son nouveau projet, à savoir aider Hercule de son mieux à reprendre du poil de la bête et à reprendre l'entraînement de héros, afin d'au moins reprendre un peu de sa force physique d'autrefois, à défaut de réussir à revenir à son niveau de l'époque (il avait encore une super-force alors...) et qu'il puisse si possible se trouver des alliés._

_Alors qu'il pensait à la base que ce serait un jeu d'enfant d'amener le peuple à se soulever contre Hadès, le jeune héros avait fini par comprendre que cela dépendrait en fin de compte de pas mal de facteurs._

_Est-ce que les gens étaient heureux dans ce nouveau monde, est-ce qu'en changeant la Tapisserie et le monde avec, Hadès s'était soucié de les emprisonner encore plus dans leurs illusions en leur faisant ___croire___ qu'ils y étaient heureux, que ce monde était le bon et qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'en changer ?_

_Et surtout..._

_Est-ce que les gens à qui il raconterait cette folle histoire allaient le croire ?_

_Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à convaincre Tempête alors qu'ils étaient autrefois amis, ___qu'ils se connaissaient bien___, qu'elle le connaissait avant qu'elle ne l'oublie à cause de la Tapisserie, et que c'était probablement ce souvenir résiduel de ce qui avait été autrefois entre eux deux qui l'avait poussée à lui faire confiance, très certainement._

_Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir._

_Après tout, il n'avait absolument aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait !_

_À leurs yeux, il allait seulement apparaître comme un fou, c'était certain. _

_Si ___elle___ elle avait eu du mal à y croire, alors que dire des autres ?_

_Alors qu'Athènes s'étalait sous ses yeux, Hercule réalisa que, en dehors de son séjour dans le Tartare, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peu d'espoir de pouvoir changer les choses._

__§§§§__

_En un mois, les choses n'avaient pas particulièrement changé à Athènes, la foire et ses « monstres » était toujours là, et Cassandre avait encore quelques conférences à donner avant de repartir dans une autre ville de Grèce._

_En un mois, Circé avait eu l'occasion de venir voir Méduse à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'avait toujours pas osé lui parler._

_Non pas qu'elle en ait réellement eu l'occasion non plus à vrai dire._

_La pauvre femme, qui n'avait plus de gorgone en elle que le nom, lui faisait vraiment pitié, gardée ainsi en cage en permanence. _

_Elle ne méritait pas cela, la sorcière en était persuadée. _

_Elle avait l'air d'être tellement... triste !_

_(Et elle était si jolie aussi._

_Ça devait jouer, un peu._

_Circé n'avait jamais su résister aux jolies filles.)_

_Il était plutôt tôt lorsque la jeune femme prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se rendit du côté de la cage de la prisonnière, qui n'était pas gardée pour une fois._

_Comment aurait-elle pu s'enfuir de toute façon ?_

_Une nouvelle fois, Circé regretta de ne pas avoir emporté son bâton magique avec elle, grâce à ça, Méduse aurait été libre en deux temps trois mouvements..._

_Elle soupira._

Ce n'était pas avec des regrets ni avec des si qu'elle allait la faire sortir de là.

« Bonjour ! Lança la belle brune d'une voix hésitante, et en voyant la gorgone se figer, très clairement animée par la peur, Circé serra les poings de colère.

\- Qui... Qui me parle ? Demanda Méduse avec la même hésitation dans la voix que son interlocutrice.

\- Je... je m'appelle Circé.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous ?

Plus que de la peur, il y avait presque... presque de la _colère_ et clairement de la méfiance dans la voix.

Et ses mains, elles tremblaient si fort.

Oh, Dieux...

\- Oh par Hécate, fit-elle d'une voix emplie d'horreur, sentant sa gorge se nouer, regardant la pauvre Méduse qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction _mais sans pouvoir la voir_. Elle faisait à Circé l'effet d'une louve blessée prête à s'attaquer à la première personne qui s'en prendrait à elle. Qu'est-ce que les humains ont bien pu vous faire ? »

Méduse fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

\- Quoi ? Comment cela ?

\- Vous... vous avez dit _humains _! S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix tremblante d'espoir. Comme... comme si vous... Vous... vous non plus vous n'êtes pas complètement humaine alors ?

Circé hésita pendant quelques secondes.

Elle aurait pu mentir, dire que c'était une erreur, qu'elle s'incluait dans le groupe des humains, juste pas dans celui qui lui avait fait du mal.

Elle aurait _dû_ selon toute espèce de logique et de prudence, c'est ce que sa famille lui aurait dit s'ils avaient été là avec elle.

Mais elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle ne voulait pas mentir ni se cacher.

Pas avec Méduse.

\- Je... je suis une sorcière. »

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Circé ne se serait pas risquée à révéler son secret le plus profond et le mieux caché aussi facilement, elle n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour le faire.

Mais Méduse, contrairement à tout les autres, _était comme elle_, et à l'inverse de Circé, sa particularité (que d'autres auraient appelé monstruosité) était écrite sur son visage.

Et Circé sentait, confusément, même si elle ne la connaissait pas, ne savait absolument rien d'elle, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle était une gorgone, qu'elle pouvait lui faire pleinement confiance.

D'elles deux, Méduse était celle qui était probablement la plus encline à se méfier d'elle.

Méduse se mit à sourire.

Et Circé réalisa à quel point elle était jolie quand elle semblait être heureuse.

C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait véritablement le béguin pour elle.

« Vrai... vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Mais je ne peux pas me servir de ma magie en ce moment, alors je ne pourrai pas t'aider à sortir d'ici, je suis désolée.

Elle vit de la déception l'espace de quelques secondes dans l'expression du visage de sa... nouvelle amie (?), mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle continua même de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, en fait... c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me propose d'essayer de me faire m'évader, alors... merci.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus.

\- Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui ne hurle pas en me voyant, et qui ne me traite pas en monstre... Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi Circé...

\- Je t'ai dit mon nom, réalisa-t-elle alors, mais tu ne m'as pas dit le tien... comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

Jamais l'homme qui avait présenté la gorgone n'avait dit son nom.

\- Je m'appelle Méduse.

Puis, alors qu'elle essayait de sortir ses doigts hors de la cage pour trouver sa main, Circé fit passer la sienne à travers les barreaux juste pour pouvoir serrer sa main dans la sienne.

\- Hé bien Méduse... je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même Circé... maintenant... je sais que je ne suis plus seule.

\- Moi aussi... »

Alors qu'elles passaient un moment de paix, de calme et de silence, ce dernier fut finalement ruiné par une voix en colère :

« Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec_ ma _Gorgone ?

Circé leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, regrettant d'autant plus de ne pas avoir son bâton avec elle pour au moins pouvoir le lui balancer dans la gueule.

_Elle n'est pas à vous _!

« Je suis désolée... murmura Méduse.

Circé lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais y aller, mais je reviendrai, je te le promets... Au revoir, et... à bientôt, fit-elle avant de furtivement embrasser sa main à défaut de sa joue, et de prendre la fuite juste après, les joues rouges, n'ayant pas le temps de voir la réaction de l'autre femme, qui était elle aussi en train de rougir. »

_§§§§_

Hercule avait actuellement envie de hurler.

_Encore_.

La foire, il connaissait ça, il y en avait déjà eu avant que tout ne soit chamboulé et que son monde ne vole en morceaux, c'est vrai...

Mais à vrai dire...

Voir Méduse, avec son apparence humaine que lui avait donnée brièvement Hadès à l'époque où elle avait passé ce marché avec lui afin de devenir humaine pour toujours, _mais _avec en plus dans ses cheveux des serpents _morts_ issus de son ancienne apparence de gorgone ET en ayant les yeux bandés (parce qu'ils avaient été arrachés, comme le lui avait indiqué Tempête), hé bien...

Disons qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et que cela l'horrifiait et l'écœurait au plus au point.

Tout ça lui rappelait sombrement quelque chose.

Il se souvenait d'Hadès manipulant Méduse et voulant d'elle qu'elle le tue en le changeant en pierre, et que ça n'avait pas marché, ce qui lui fit comprendre que c'était probablement pour la punir de cet échec qu'il lui avait donné une vie si misérable et solitaire.

Il n'arrivait même pas à être surpris.

C'était de son oncle dont on parlait après tout.

Alors qu'il assistait à la représentation, au _spectacle_, le héros murmura silencieusement :

« Je suis désolé Méduse. Je suis tellement _désolé._.. »

_§§§§_

Le pire fut probablement de revoir Cassandre.

Il ne vit que peu Icare, mais comprit assez rapidement que le jeune homme était heureux dans ce monde, mais il avait globalement la même attitude et la même personnalité que dans le monde de base.

C'était toujours lui, en un sens.

Mais Cassandre...

Oh, Cassandre était tout simplement _radieuse_.

Disparue, la médium morose, cynique, dégoûtée de la vie et dépressive que personne n'écoutait jamais, ne croyait jamais, seule et à qui _personne _ne prêtait jamais attention.

Maintenant, Hercule voyait une femme enfin prise au sérieux, enfin heureuse, se sentant enfin à sa place, et il sut en croisant son regard qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi le croirait-elle alors que tout dans sa vie était parfait ?

Alors qu'elle le voyait, son sourire se ternit.

Un frisson de mauvais pressentiment la traversa.

Ce n'était pas une vraie prophétie, certes, mais...

Elle ne savait pas encore qui il était, non.

Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'il ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

_§§§§_

Dans l'Olympe, Hadès ne se doutait d'absolument rien.

Et en vérité, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Il avait gagné, Hercule, la seule menace crédible contre lui, avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, de même qu'Athéna, et tout ce qu'il pouvait et voulait faire actuellement, c'était se repaître de sa victoire.

Et quelle meilleure manière de le faire qu'en compagnie de sa chère compagne Héra ?

Avachi sur le lit autrefois occupé par Zeus, il regarda sa si belle épouse, profitant d'une journée de repos bien méritée.

Dieux, elle était si _belle_.

Et il l'aimait tellement.

Oh, il aurait dû le savoir, à force.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Ça n'en avait jamais été.

C'était juste du désir.

Tout simplement de l'obsession.

Mais Héra, elle, n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ?

D'entre eux tous, c'était probablement elle qui avait le plus changé, elle qui ressemblait le moins à celle qu'elle était autrefois, qu'elle était _vraiment_, elle qui avait subi le plus de dommages au niveau de son esprit.

Si l'on exceptait Hercule, elle était très certainement la personne de ce nouveau monde à avoir le plus souffert, sans même en avoir conscience.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'à quel point ça avait été douloureux pour elle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, de voir son esprit être déchiqueté en mille morceaux pour le bon plaisir du Dieu des enfers, encore et encore et encore. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tel que l'actuel roi des Dieux voulait qu'il le soit, elle avait oublié les heures atrocement longues durant lesquelles elle avait _hurlé_ de douleur alors qu'elle sentait la Tapisserie jouer avec son esprit, tout comme Cassandre avait elle aussi hurlé en sentant ce qui se passait.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais.

Son esprit trituré dans tout les sens, mis sens dessus dessous sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, usé et abusé par celui qui prétendait l'aimer, sans oublier la douleur constante que même la Tapisserie n'avait pas pu faire disparaître, et qui se traduisait par des migraines quasi-constantes.

Oui, sans doute devait-elle ne jamais s'en souvenir.

Et, si jamais son esprit ne gardait aucune trace de tout cela, son corps…

Oh son corps allait se souvenir de bien d'autres choses…

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment-même avec Hadès…

Ce… ce n'était pas _bien_.

Pas normal, pas juste, pas humain, pas _sain_.

Si elle avait su, si elle avait _compris_, elle aurait très probablement hurlé de douleur.

Donc oui.

Peut-être devait-elle, pour son propre bien, ne jamais se souvenir.

_A suivre…_


	9. Il faut me croire

Chapitre 8 : Il faut me croire.

Hercule se trouvait comme perdu dans Athènes.

Il ne reconnaissait rien de la ville !

Oh, bien sûr, celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'un pouce en cinq ans, la Tapisserie n'y avait en vérité pas changé grand-chose, il est vrai, mais Hercule ne pouvait pas se départir de cette sensation étrange que…

Hé bien, il ne s'y sentait pas du tout à sa place.

Et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout, c'était la ville de son oncle, la première qu'il avait conquise, il n'était pas surprenant que lui, son ennemi, y soit vu de façon inconsciente comme n'étant rien d'autre qu'un vil intrus.

La sensation était plus que désagréable.

Athènes était sa maison, plus que l'Olympe ne l'avait jamais été, c'est là qu'il avait cours, là qu'étaient ses amis, ses proches, ses connaissances, son entraîneur Philoctète, ses parents adoptifs…

Amphitryon et Alcmène…

Hercule serra les poings.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée _d'où_ ils pouvaient bien se trouver, ni même de si ils étaient encore en vie, et il ne savait pas non plus s'ils se souvenaient de lui.

Avaient-ils seulement eu un fils dans cette réalité-là, ou bien Hadès avait-il également effacé sa présence de leur souvenir, tout comme il avait fait disparaître son existence toute entière ?

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors, le croyaient-ils mort ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment laquelle de ces deux options était la plus cruelle en vérité…

Une part de lui-même avait envie d'aller les voir, mais l'autre avait peur de ne pas être reconnu, d'avoir été _oublié_ pour toujours, comme si il n'avait jamais été réel.

Il avait surtout peur de s'écrouler pour de bon si jamais il les revoyait une nouvelle fois, parce qu'il savait d'avance que dans leurs yeux, il ne verrait rien.

Plus d'amour, plus d'attache, plus aucune affection.

Ils étaient sa famille, _et ils l'avaient oublié_.

Et ça faisait tellement mal !

C'était déjà suffisamment douloureux de voir Tempête et Cassandre le regarder comme si elles ne le connaissaient pas et ne l'avaient jamais connu, et il ne les connaissait que depuis _quelques mois_.

Eux, il les avait côtoyés _pendant seize ans_.

Non, il le savait déjà, il ne pourrait pas aller les voir.

Ça ferait beaucoup trop mal…

C'était pour eux qu'il faisait ça aussi, pour pouvoir être réuni avec eux, _retrouver sa famille_.

Mais si il constatait de ses yeux, soit leur ruine totale, soit leur bonheur, il savait que…

Qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Qu'il ne serait pas assez fort.

Il avait déjà tellement souffert…

Il secoua la tête, puis s'essuya les yeux, se sachant prêt à pleurer, et il se tourna alors vers Tempête.

« _Je voudrais m'entretenir avec la prophétesse Cassandre, seul à seul, c'est urgent. _»

Elle avait des visions, elle voyait le futur, elle savait des choses que les autres ignoraient.

Si il y avait bien _une personne_ dans cette foutue ville qui avait le plus de chance de ne _pas_ le prendre pour un fou, c'était bien elle.

L'ancienne Amazone le regarda alors comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sombre crétin (ce qui était un peu le cas...) et il avait le sentiment diffus d'être de nouveau confronté à la _vraie_ Tempête, celle dont il était tombé amoureux, avec qui il aimait s'entraîner au combat, son amie, son premier béguin, sa camarade de classe, la fière et courageuse guerrière, pas cette pâle copie qui lui arrivait à peine à la cheville.

Pourtant, l'espace de quelques secondes, dans ce regard surpris, ce sourcil sceptique levé en l'air, cet air de tendre agacement amusé qui se dégageait d'elle, il avait l'impression d'enfin la retrouver pour de bon.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, acide et presque persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- _Non pourquoi ? _Fit Hercule avec la naïveté qui le caractérisait si chose que son oncle n'avait pas pu totalement lui ôter.

Tempête ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que seul un imbécile ou un ermite ayant vécu dans une grotte durant les cinq dernières années...

\- _Ça_ _tombe bien, c'est mon cas... _Écrivit le héros, et même si ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés à voix haute, l'ancienne étudiante, en voyant son regard noir, sut parfaitement déceler l'ironie dans ses paroles.

\- Désolée... Disons tout simplement que tout le monde... toi excepté semble-t-il, dit-elle avec une certaine prudence, hé bien tout le monde est parfaitement au courant que la célèbre voyante Cassandre est une des médiums les plus demandées de toute la Grèce, et même de tout le monde connu en général, c'est dire. Beaucoup de monde veut la voir quand elle fait des tournées de conférences pour lui parler, lui demander des prédictions, la remercier, la féliciter, lui dire qu'ils sont très fans de son travail, ce genre de chose... Ça peut prendre des heures. Quand on a de la chance. En somme, seul un fou oserait croire qu'il peut parler comme ça en seulement cinq ou dix minutes à une des femmes les plus célèbres du pays... »

_Ça tombe bien, _pensa l'apprenti héros, _je suis complètement fou, je compte m'en prendre au roi des Dieux et au nouveau monde qu'il a créé après tout_...

« _Alors._.. _Combien de temps on est supposés devoir attendre ?_

\- Oh, je dirais... deux jours si on essaie de prendre rendez-vous avec elle aujourd'hui... un jour si on a de la chance ou qu'elle prend la menace que tu veux lui exposer au sérieux...

\- _Je vois... En clair, on est foutus..._

\- Non, on... on va juste devoir attendre un peu, tempéra-t-elle. »

_Ça fait cinq ans que j'attends _! Aurait-il voulu pouvoir hurler.

Il préféra se taire.

À quoi bon hurler ?

Personne ne l'écouterait de toute façon...

Quand il regarda la voyante Cassandre droit dans les yeux, il la sentit frissonner.

Elle devait savoir, comprit-il, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui.

Tant mieux.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était bouleverser son monde et remettre les choses à leur place, autant qu'elle comprenne le plus rapidement possible à quel point il allait absolument tout chambouler.

Et il savait d'avance qu'elle allait le _détester _pour ça.

« _Bon... Allons-y dans ce cas-là_, signifia-t-il à Tempête. _Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici_. »

Il voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible, et rentrer chez Tempête.

Il n'avait véritablement _pas _envie de repasser par la foire et de revoir ce que le monde avait fait de la pauvre Méduse, sans oublier tout ceux qu'il n'avait pas vus...

_§§§§_

Pour la deuxième fois, Circé allait essayer de revoir la gorgone et de lui parler si possible et peut-être enfin complètement gagner sa confiance et devenir son amie, voire plus si elle avait de la chance...

Enfin ça, c'était en théorie, en pratique, elle avait surtout entendu l'organisateur de la foire et celui qui « possédait » la malheureuse Méduse parler ensemble du fait que la foire allait bientôt se terminer, ce qui signifiait que d'ici peu, la gorgone devrait se rendre dans une autre ville et être de nouveau montrée comme un monstre de foire à une autre foule de curieux pour leur faire pousser des cris de terreur.

La jeune femme sentit une sombre terreur l'envahir.

Non...

Non, non, non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dérouler de cette manière, non, elle n'allait pas abandonner Méduse à son triste sort, accepter de la laisser partir pour souffrir ailleurs, il n'en était pas question !

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un désir égoïste de garder son amie auprès d'elle, non, c'était plus fort que cela, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la sauver du destin tragique qui l'attendait.

Si elle continuait cette vie misérable, combien de temps avant qu'elle ne dépérisse et ne finisse par en mourir ?

Circé ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait tellement envie de la sauver, mais toujours est-il qu'elle fit ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire.

Elle écouta son instinct.

Se dirigeant là où se trouvaient les affaires de l'homme, elle lui déroba alors ses clefs, se rendit là où se trouvait la cage de Méduse, ouvrit rapidement sa porte, se saisit de sa main, et se contenta de ne lui dire qu'un seul mot, un seul ordre, sans aucune explication :

« _Cours._ »

Alors qu'elles fuyaient leurs poursuivants à toute allure, et qu'elle entendait des hurlements emplis de colère derrières elle, Circé s'autorisa une chose qu'elle ne faisait là aussi que très rarement.

Elle se mit à éclater de rire.

_§§§§_

Hercule étouffa un cri de douleur.

Il aurait là aussi dû le savoir, et en vérité, il s'en doutait déjà.

Cinq années sans super-force et sans le moindre entraînement ne lui avaient pas fait le moindre bien, et si, avant son emprisonnement, il était de toute évidence au même niveau que Tempête en ce qui concernait l'art du combat et de la guerre et les principales disciplines sportives, désormais, elle le battait à plate couture en tout...

Ça aurait été singulièrement vexant si ça n'avait pas juste été la preuve de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

L'épée, le tir à l'arc, le combat au corps à corps, le lancer de javelot, ou tout ce qu'il avait pu pratiquer autrefois, il n'était plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, ou du moins, il n'arrivait plus à s'y montrer bon comme il le faisait autrefois.

D'un autre côté, il n'était plus lui-même...

« Allez demi-dieu à la manque ! Lança Tempête avec une certaine malice qu'elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps. On se relève, et plus vite que cela !

Presque malgré lui, Hercule se surprit à sourire.

Malgré tout, dans son malheur, il avait eu la chance de retrouver Tempête, à défaut de retrouver Philoctète, et ce n'était pas juste mieux que rien, c'était fantastique !

Avec elle comme enseignante, il avait une chance de regagner un peu ce qu'il avait perdu au cours des cinq dernières années.

Il se releva, le corps endolori et couvert de blessures, plus salvatrices que douloureuses, contrairement à celles endurées quand il était encore dans le Tartare.

Ce n'était pas grave.

Ça lui prouvait qu'au moins, puisqu'il pouvait toujours ressentir des choses, qu'il était encore vivant...

_§§§§_

_Deux jours plus tard_.

Cassandre n'avait clairement pas envie de lui parler, et si son regard sombre n'avait pas été suffisant pour le lui faire comprendre, sa voix froide et son ton sec s'en chargèrent à sa place.

« Et vous souhaitiez donc me voir pour quoi exactement ?

Hercule ne répondit rien – enfin, _n'écrivit rien_ plutôt – et se contenta de la regarder avec une profonde tristesse.

Que Cassandre soit heureuse était l'une des rares choses positives qui ressortait de cette situation merdique, mais son regard posé sur lui, non seulement comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, mais également empli de froideur et d'hostilité à peine dissimulée, ça, c'était foutrement douloureux.

Son amie, non seulement ne le reconnaissait plus, mais aussi le craignait, elle le haïssait aussi presque, sans même savoir pourquoi, sans avoir la moindre idée du fait qu'il ne voulait que remettre les choses telles qu'elles étaient avant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi cet inconnu lui donnait-il l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer ?

Et surtout... pourquoi elle-même se sentait-elle aussi mal en voyant son regard désespéré et perdu ?

\- _Mon nom est Hercule._

_Ça, ça me fait une belle jambe, _pensa-t-elle.

\- Je suis Cassandre, mais je pense que ma réputation me précède d'ors et déjà...

Hercule sentit quelque chose d'étrange, de _conflictuel_ presque, remuer en lui en constatant que les paroles de la jeune femme étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, à la fois sans une once d'ironie, de cynisme et même sans le moindre orgueil non plus.

C'était juste une simple et sincère constatation de ce qu'elle pensait être sa valeur, et rien n'aurait pu être aussi _éloigné_ de la Cassandre que le jeune héros connaissait.

\- _Oui, j'ai cru comprendre cela_.

\- Hercule, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins... _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez _?

_Vous sauvez._

_Tous vous sauvez, réparer ce qu'Hadès a brisé, même si je sais que ta vie redeviendra celle que tu avais autrefois si je le fais, et sincèrement Cassandre, je suis désolée._

\- _Dites-moi Cassandre... avez-vous déjà entendu parler... de la Tapisserie du Destin _? »

Cassandre se figea.

Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

De ce qu'elle en savait, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet... artefact.

Pourtant, actuellement, quelque chose dans son crâne, maintenant qu'elle entendait ces mots, était en train de lui faire terriblement mal.

Cet objet… cette _chose_, quelle qu'elle soit, était terriblement _dangereuse_.

Ça lui disait quelque chose, mais il y avait… quelque chose, en elle, qui lui disait qu'elle ne devait _pas _se souvenir.

« Non, rétorqua-t-elle, et ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. J'ignore quelle est cette chose dont vous parlez, fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, et Hercule sentit tout ses espoirs se fracasser en mille morceaux.

_Oh par pitié Cassandre, souviens-t-en !_

_Souviens toi…_

_S'il te plaît…_

_Souviens toi de moi !_

\- _Soit, alors dans ce cas-là... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Notre monde n'est pas le bon._

Cassandre cligna des yeux, interdite.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

\- _Il y a environ cinq ans, mon oncle Hadès, anciennement Dieu des Enfers, a utilisé par ma faute la Tapisserie du Destin, un objet magique très puissant permettant de réécrire la réalité et de la modifier à sa guise... Il en a profité pour devenir le roi des Dieux par la force, et plonger le monde dans la désolation.. Il a également effacé la mémoire d'à peu près tout le monde, c'est pour cela que vous ne vous souvenez ni de moi, ni de votre ancienne vie..._

La voyante le regarda avec un air méfiant et suspicieux.

\- Et vous alors ? Comment se fait-il que vous vous rappeliez du « vrai » monde ?

Lesourire d'Hercule se fit triste, un peu comme si il s'attendait à cette question.

_\- Mon_ _oncle est un homme terriblement sadique, je le crains...Il a décidé de me laisser mes souvenirs tels qu'ils étaient autrefois afin de me faire souffrir le plus possible, et pour me punir d'avoir autrefois réussi maintes fois à faire échouer ses plans de conquête de l'Olympe..._

_Mais il n'est malheureusement pas stupide, et il a bien pris soin de m'enfermer et de me prendre mes pouvoirs divins. Enfin, ceux qu'ils me restaient, c'est-à-dire seulement ma super-force, et il m'a aussi privé de ma voix. Sans les Moires et les Muses, je serais toujours emprisonné dans le Tartare._

Lajeune femme haussa un sourcil sceptique et resta pensive quelques secondes.

\- Cette histoire est complètement folle... Déclara-t-elle finalement. Puis, elle se tourna vers Tempête. Et toi alors, tu crois à ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Oui, rétorqua l'amazone sans aucune hésitation. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Lamédium soupira profondément, avant de se frotter les tempes à plusieurs reprises.

Foutue migraine qui refaisait encore surface...

\- Et en admettant que ce que tu dis est vrai, fit-elle, reprenant les bonnes vieilles habitudes de tutoyer son ami et ce sans même s'en rendre compte, si jamais nous défaisons ce que ton... ce que _ton oncle_ a fait, que se passera-t-il pour nous ?

\- _Les choses redeviendront telles qu'elles étaient autrefois... Même si je doute que nous puissions tout oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, pas cette fois, la magie de la Tapisserie a agit pendant trop longtemps pour que la majorité de ses effets puissent disparaître comme ça_...

\- Pourrais-tu être un peu précis ? Lui lança-t-elle, acide et sarcastique comme autrefois, et le héros eut la vague et brève sensation que la vraie Cassandre était en train de ressurgir.

\- _Mon oncle perdra sa place de roi des Dieux, je retrouverai mes pouvoirs, et nous aurons nos vies d'avant_. _Et_ _tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

\- Et qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

\- _Je_...

\- Si je suis bien ton raisonnement, Hercule, Hadès a utilisé la Tapisserie pour refaire l'univers à son image... ce qui quand on y pense deux minutes, est très égocentrique et un brin mégalomane.

_Hadès quoi_... pensa Hercule, limite blasé.

\- Et pourtant, continua-t-elle, moi, je suis parfaitement heureuse ! Hadès est censé être un méchant non ? Et pourtant, il n'a fait que m'aider !

\- _Toi tu l'es peut-être, mais il y a des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers d'autres pauvres gens qui ne le sont pas à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il a fait ! Sans compter qu'il a modifié tes souvenirs, pour te faire croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Je suis désolé Cassandre, sincèrement, et je te promets de tout faire une fois que ce sera réglé pour que ton don ne redevienne pas une malédiction. _»

Elle se mit soudainement à blêmir.

« Alors c'est _ça_ le prix que j'aurai à payer ? Redevenir Cassandre la folle ? Oh par tout les Dieux de l'Olympe, j'en fais le serment, _ça n'arrivera jamais _!

\- _Cassandre, je t'en pris..._

\- _Sortez_ ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, les mains tremblantes, qu'elle serra au point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Sortez tout les deux, tout de suite !

\- _Tu commets une grave erreur_.

\- Je. Suis. Une. Prophétesse ! Je vois l'avenir, j'aide les gens quand ils en ont besoin, je leur dis leur futur si ils me le demandent, j'essaie de sauver le plus de monde possible grâce à mon don, et je pense avoir plutôt réussi à le faire ces derniers temps ! Et toi... tu... tu veux m'enlever ça ! Alors... écoute-moi bien, il est hors de question que je renonce à tout ça, ou que je redevienne Cassandre la folle, tu m'entends ça, jamais ! Maintenant partez ! »

Le regard dévasté et désespéré que lui lança Hercule lui déchira le cœur, mais elle tint bon.

Il ne pouvait que mentir de toute façon...

Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Jamais Hadès n'aurait pu faire une chose pareil.

N'est-ce pas ?

_§§§§_

Méduse n'avait actuellement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait.

« Où... où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie et Sauveuse, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait cela pour elle au juste.

Elle entendit une nouvelle fois le rire de Circé et se dit qu'elle pourrait rapidement s'habituer à ce son.

\- Alors ça... je n'en ai absolument pas la moindre idée... fit-elle, à moitié essoufflée. Dans les bois, dans les environs d'Athènes, quelque part... Mais en dehors de cela...

\- Alors quoi... On est perdues ?

\- Non... je sais juste pas exactement où on est, c'est tout...

\- Oui, c'est sûr que ça fait une grande différence, ironisa la gorgone.

\- Et au moins on a semé nos poursuivants, c'est bien ! Reprit Circé, tentant d'être positive.

\- En parlant de ça... pourquoi, enfin... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as libérée ?

\- J'ai pas réfléchi... avoua immédiatement la sorcière. C'est juste que... j'ai entendu ces sales types parler de la fin de la foire, du fait que du coup tu serais déplacée dans une autre ville, et... je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste. Que tu... ne méritais pas de subir un tel sort, parce que personne... personne ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte.

_Et surtout, j'avais envie de continuer à te voir_, pensa-t-elle, gardant prudemment ses pensées pour elle-même.

Quand Méduse se saisit timidement de sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, Circé fut presque reconnaissante du fait que la gorgone ne puisse pas voir qu'elle était en train de rougir.

\- Merci... murmura Méduse. Personne... personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi avant.

\- Oh mais ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! »

Quand Méduse se mit à son tour à éclater de rire, Circé sentit une douce chaleur très agréable l'envahir.

« Et... où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? »

Avant de répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien, Circé aperçut très brièvement un jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà vu avant, au cours de la foire, accompagnée d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus.

Elle ne savait pas qui il était, et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment que, si elles le suivaient, elle et Méduse seraient enfin en sécurité.

_A suivre_...


	10. Second souffle

Chapitre 9 : Second souffle.

Hercule était, à n'en pas douter, très déprimé quand il quitta avec Tempête l'endroit où Cassandre officiait en tant que prophétesse.

Et en même temps, il y avait de quoi !

Certes, Tempête croyait ce qu'il lui disait, et c'était déjà très bien, mais Cassandre, elle, celle-là même qu'il était supposé convaincre si il espérait un jour défaire tout cela, elle était celle qui voyait, celle qui _savait,_ et pourtant...

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien vu...

Elle ne le croyait pas.

Elle l'avait oublié, c'est vrai, comme tout les autres, mais après avoir discuté avec Tempête, avoir réalisé qu'elle lui faisait confiance, il avait cru, il avait espéré que, peut-être...

Mais non, rien du tout...

Rien ne s'était passé.

Et maintenant, il ne savait absolument plus quoi faire.

Cassandre était son amie, sa meilleure amie, et sans elle, sans son soutien, il était complètement perdu, il avait besoin d'aide, d'alliés, à lui tout seul, il ne serait pas capable de renverser la dictature impitoyable d'Hadès, et si elle ne l'aidait pas...

Alors c'était peine perdue, et Hadès avait gagné d'avance.

Enragé par la situation, il ne put se retenir et envoya son poing dans un arbre à proximité et en sentant la douleur l'envahir, il poussa un cri inaudible, se souvenant soudainement qu'il n'avait plus ni super-force, ni super-résistance...

Ouch...

Grimaçant de douleur, il porta son regard aux alentours, avant de tout à coup croiser le regard de deux jeunes femmes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Circé et Méduse.

Que diable faisaient-elles ici ?

Tempête les remarqua finalement à son tour.

« Hercule... est-ce que tu les connais ? Dit-elle, déjà prête à les attaquer si jamais elles se révélaient être dangereuses, et Hercule ne l'en aima que d'autant plus pour ça.

\- _Oui... Elles sont... elles étaient... mes amies. Avant qu'Hadès ne réécrive la réalité. _»

Pour Méduse, c'était la stricte vérité, pour Circé, en revanche... c'était plus compliqué.

C'était une sorcière qui aimait changer ses anciens petits-amis en animaux, autrefois, et il en avait certes fait les frais, temporairement, mais à vrai dire, maintenant qu'il n'avait absolument presque plus aucun moyen de lutter contre Hadès, toute aide était la bonne, et de ce qu'il savait, elle avait fini par arrêter d'avoir cette... mauvaise habitude.

« Donc... on peut leur faire confiance ?

\- _Oui_. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Pas vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de réalité réécrite ? Demanda Circé en fronçant les sourcils.

Hercule soupira.

\- _C'est une longue histoire, _écrivit-il, _une très longue histoire_. »

_§§§§_

« C'est une histoire de fou, murmura Circé, blême, assise juste en face d'Hercule. »

Ils s'étaient rendus entre temps dans la maison de Tempête (qui n'abritait désormais officiellement comme officieusement plus les Centaures) et c'était là que cette dernière, aidée par l'ancien apprenti héros, avait commencé à essayer d'expliquer toute la situation – complexe à n'en pas doute – aux deux jeunes femmes.

La Tapisserie du Destin, les actions d'Hadès, la réalité réécrite, les mensonges, ce faux monde créé par le Dieu et pourtant si semblable au vrai, les changements qu'il avait effectués à leur insu, leur mémoire effacée, leur vie chamboulée...

Absolument _tout_.

_Oui, exact, mais c'est aussi et surtout_ la vérité.

Comment pourrait-il y arriver, comment saurait-il _les faire croire _?

Et même s'il y arrivait seulement, _qu'est-ce que ça changerait _?

Hadès était tout puissant, _et il avait déjà gagné _!

Hercule était actuellement désemparé.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il faillit avoir un éclat de rire terriblement désabusé et triste.

_Un héros muet qui n'en est plus vraiment un, une guerrière déchue, une sorcière sans son bâton magique, et une gorgone aveugle..._

_Vraiment, quelle fine équipe de héros ils formaient _!

Pathétiques, ils étaient juste tellement _pathétiques_, eux, tous autant qu'ils étaient...

Mais comment, par tout les dieux de l'Olympe (et les dieux nordiques, hein, tant qu'il y était... Voire les dieux égyptiens aussi... enfin, toutes les divinités existantes quoi.), oui, comment avait-il bien pu _croire_ qu'à lui tout seul il allait réussir à mener une rébellion contre Hadès ?

Ça n'avait juste pas le moindre foutu sens !

Et pourtant...

Il fallait qu'il essaie.

Pour ses parents, pour tout les pauvres malheureux qui souffraient à cause des actes de son oncle, parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, pour rétablir la vérité, même si pour certains, celle-ci allait faire mal.

« _Oui, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais... c'est la vérité_, fit-il, tandis que Circé retranscrivait ses paroles pour Méduse.

\- Est-ce que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Demanda Circé avec un ton froid et soupçonneux.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, à sa place, il aurait fait de même.

\- _Aucune. Seulement ma parole et ma bonne foi._

\- C'est un peu maigre non ? Ironisa Circé. Et alors quoi, on est juste censées te croire, comme ça, sur parole ?

\- _Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup que vous le fassiez, oui_...

Circé éclata tout bonnement de rire.

\- Alors quoi, c'est tout ? Et tu espères qu'on te croira comme ça, sans plus d'informations ? Je ne sais pas moi... quelque chose qui prouverait _effectivement_ que ce monde n'est pas le bon ?

\- Le principe de la magie de la Tapisserie, lança Tempête avec froideur, c'est _justement_ que toute trace du véritable monde a été complètement effacée ! C'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Et pourtant, toi tu te souviens de tout, dit Circé à Hercule, comment ?

\- _Hadès a décidé de me laisser me souvenir de tout pour me punir, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je m'échappe. Et même ça ça risque de ne pas être suffisant_.

\- Est-ce que tu as des visions parfois ? Des rêves, des cauchemars, des choses qui te viennent à l'esprit et qui ne semblent pas être raccords avec ce que tu crois être vrai ?

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Circé, beaucoup trop vite pour que cela ne semble pas être suspect.

Hercule leva un sourcil circonspect.

\- Je crois que... je crois que moi, oui, dit Méduse en tournant ses yeux aveugles et fermés vers eux, se triturant les mains avec anxiété, des fois, je me souviens de quand j'avais mon apparence de gorgone, et mes yeux, et que... je pétrifiais parfois des gens quand j'étais sur mon île... Par accident, il suffisait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je les regarde, et puis... ils étaient changés en pierre. Sauf que... je ne me rappelle plus de cela, je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu cela.

\- _Et pourtant c'est arrivé... J'étais là, sur ton île, j'ai vu les statues... tu m'a même changé en pierre. Temporairement._

Une fois que Circé lui eut rapporté les paroles du héros, Méduse pâlit brusquement.

\- Que... Quoi ? Mais comment... »

_« Si seulement je pouvais avoir un ami qui n'ait pas un cœur de pierre... »_

_Elle se voyait elle-même, sur son île, seule, toute seule, parce qu'elle avait_ toujours _été_ _seule, uniquement entourée des statues de ceux qu'elle avait tués..._

_Elle se voyait parler avec un cyclope, alors qu'elle avait son apparence humaine, et qu'elle était dévorée par la culpabilité causée par son mensonge vis-à-vis d'Hercule, le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de sa véritable identité lui faisait tellement mal._

_« Oh merci, tu es un ami !_

_\- Hé hé, je t'en pris. »_

Méduse se mit à trembler.

Quelque chose... quelque chose dans son esprit était en train de se réveiller, et elle ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais elle était sure d'une chose.

Elle avait envie de le savoir.

Non, non, c'était plus fort que cela, elle en avait _besoin_.

Un air déterminé sur le visage, elle releva la tête.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Et j'ai envie de comprendre ce que c'est. Alors oui, je vous crois. »

Et Circé sut alors qu'elle n'avait plus le choix désormais.

Elle allait devoir les aider.

(Pas comme si elle avait mieux à faire de toute façon.)

Hors de question qu'elle laisse Méduse toute seule !

_§§§§_

Bon en fait, si, elle allait devoir le faire...

Mais c'était temporaire hein, seulement pour quelques jours, rien de plus, le temps qu'elle retourne sur son île pour récupérer son bâton magique.

Parce que, comme le lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer Hercule lui-même (qui savait déjà qu'elle était une sorcière _avant_ qu'elle ne le mentionne – ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait en fait, par méfiance habituelle vis-à-vis des humains – ce qui signifiait soit qu'il s'y connaissait en magie – et elle en doutait – soit qu'il l'a connaissait déjà... Peut-être disait-il vrai alors. Peut-être cette histoire de fou était _réelle_), sans son bâton enchanté, sans aucun moyen d'utiliser sa magie, ils ne risquaient pas d'aller très loin, surtout qu'elle était la seule sorcière/créature magique de leur groupe.

(Méduse ne comptait pas, elle n'avait plus ses fameux yeux permettant de changer les gens en pierre, ce qui leur aurait été bien utile n'empêche...)

Elle avait menti aux membres de sa famille, leur avait dit qu'elle parcourait la Grèce afin d'en apprendre plus sur sa magie et ses pouvoirs chez d'autres sorciers et sorcières comme elle, et ils l'avaient crue.

Quand elle était revenue, et était tombée sur Méduse, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort.

Et elle n'était même pas _surprise_.

Voilà, elle était en train d'en tomber amoureuse, c'est ça ?

Enfin bon bref, peu importe, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était là de toute façon, elle avait une mission à accomplir, qui lui avait été confiée par Hercule.

Certes, elle ne faisait toujours pas vraiment confiance au jeune homme, mais c'était plus son côté asocial qui ressortait qu'autre chose.

Il lui avait demandé d'essayer d'utiliser sa magie pour rendre sa vue à Méduse, virer les serpents morts de ses cheveux et si possible lui rendre également ses pouvoirs.

Le tout serait bien évidemment de faire en sorte qu'elle réussisse à les contrôler, bien sûr, pour que le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux ne soit pas forcément une condamnation à mort pour celui ou celle qui voudrait la regarder dans les yeux.

Ce qui serait quant même un poil con si jamais la personne en question n'était pas l'un de leurs ennemis et que leur but n'était pas de le ou la tuer...

Enfin bref...

Ça avait marché d'ailleurs, et une fois cela fait, Circé avait mené Méduse jusqu'à un endroit du jardin de Tempête où il n'y avait ni rien ni personne et où elle pourrait sans crainte ouvrir les yeux, sans risquer de pétrifier qui que ce soit.

« C'est bon ! Fit Circé à son amie, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre ici à part moi, personne en face de moi, tu es sure ? Je ne risque pas de faire de mal à qui que ce soit ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je te l'assure, il y a seulement un arbre... Regarde le et... essaie d'éviter de le changer en pierre, d'accord ?

\- Je vais faire mon possible...

\- Je crois en toi Méduse, lui dit Circé.

La gorgone se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, et la sorcière sentit son cœur s'affoler de plus belle.

(Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si la jeune femme l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux en lui souriant comme ça ?

Son cœur aurait sûrement lâché dans la seconde...)

\- Merci Circé... de m'avoir libérée et de m'avoir rendu mes yeux. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Là, tout de suite, c'était Circé qui était réellement _reconnaissante_ du fait que l'autre femme soit toujours aveugle, comme ça elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle était _encore_ en train de rougir.

Ça commençait vraiment à devenir une mauvaise habitude...

\- Je... je t'en pris, bafouilla-t-elle, tentant de rester la plus calme possible, maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à... qu'à ouvrir les yeux.

_Oui, bravo pour avoir réussi à remarquer l'évidence et à l'énoncer à voir haute_... Se fustigea-t-elle.

La gorgone lui sourit une dernière fois (est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque à force ?) avant de se retourner et de finalement ouvrir les yeux pendant une demie-seconde.

Ce qui fut suffisant pour changer en pierre l'arbre juste devant elle...

Oups...

Bon, ben...

Elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'entraînement pour réussir à contrôler tout ça...

_§§§§_

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, Circé, qui était la seule de leur petit groupe à avoir des pouvoirs magiques, entraînait la gorgone, l'aidant à mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs, tandis que Tempête, elle, tentait d'entraîner Hercule pour le remettre en forme, tout en entraînant également les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles allaient très probablement en avoir besoin dans leur lutte future contre le tyran Hadès, et puis, toute compétence était bonne à prendre et à apprendre de toute façon.

C'était étrange, vraiment étrange hein mais...

Hercule avait peu à peu le sentiment d'avancer malgré tout les obstacles qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Il avait de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

_A suivre_...


	11. On recrute !

Chapitre 10 : On recrute !

Ce n'était que deux semaines plus tard que, pour la première fois, Méduse avait réussi à tenir environ deux minutes sans que ses pouvoirs de gorgone ne se manifestent à nouveau, changeant en pierre un autre arbre.

Mais, pendant cet intervalle de deux petites minutes, Circé eut l'opportunité d'apercevoir brièvement les deux yeux de la jeune femme.

Et elle avait pu découvrir que cette dernière avait les deux yeux noisette les plus beaux du monde.

« Tu as vraiment de jolis yeux, ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de dire et elle ressentit une certaine satisfaction en la voyant rougir.

\- Oh, merci... je dois avouer que je n'y ai jamais fait attention, je n'ai jamais réellement pu le faire, que ce soit sous ma forme de gorgone, ou même sous ma forme humaine, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me regarder dans un miroir ou de voir mon apparence, soit parce que, si je m'étais regardée dans mon propre reflet, je me serais transformée instantanément en pierre, et après, hé bien... Achille m'a arraché les yeux, alors le problème était réglé.

Circé ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle savait que jamais elle n'oublierait ce moment où elle avait découvert la cécité de sa nouvelle amie.

Et elle se jura que plus jamais personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal.

C'était une promesse...

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc, en fait... tu ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles ?

Les yeux de nouveau fermés, Méduse secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, pas du tout...

\- Jamais... vraiment jamais ? Tu ne t'es jamais vue de toute ta vie ?

\- Non, jamais. »

Oh.

Ça c'était... plutôt triste.

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de correctement réfléchir à une réponse acceptable, sa bouche fut plus rapide que son cerveau, et elle s'entendit dire :

« Je peux te dire à quoi tu ressembles si tu veux.

Le sourire de Méduse s'agrandit, et Circé pâlit brusquement.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Enfin... normalement.

Ou si...

Peut-être...

Sûrement.

\- Je veux bien, oui... On m'a traitée de monstre toute ma vie de toute façon, alors je pense sincèrement que rien ne peut être pire... Alors, dis-moi, à quoi est-ce que je ressemble exactement ? »

Circé la contempla pendant quelques secondes, un peu incertaine de ce qu'elle allait lui dire exactement.

_Tu... tu es magnifique._

_Tout bonnement magnifique._

_Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue_.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, et se força à se taire.

_Les faits Circé bon sang, les faits, essaie de rester objective _!

Facile à dire et difficile à faire dans ce genre de circonstances...

« Hé bien, tu... tu... tu... Elle prit une profonde inspiration, espérant que ça lui permettrait d'enfin arrêter de bégayer et de se rendre du même coup complètement ridicule face à son béguin. Tu as de longs cheveux bruns, de très jolis yeux noisette, et tu portes une très belle robe violette en ce moment.

Méduse fronça alors les sourcils, en une expression que Circé qualifia très rapidement dans sa tête de « terriblement adorable ».

\- Alors... je suis jolie ?

Circé cligna des yeux, surprise.

_Mais enfin, quelle question ?_

_Bien sûr que tu l'es _!

\- Hé bien... oui, tu es jolie Méduse ! Très jolie même, je pense que, une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, et qu'on retournera dans Athènes, tu vas faire tourner quelques têtes, tu as un joli visage, une jolie bouche, tu es très belle, tout simplement et... _Et je pense que c'est le moment où je suis censée me taire avant de trop parler, comme d'habitude_, pensa-t-elle. »

Fort heureusement (ou malheureusement, c'est selon...), Tempête vint les chercher toutes les deux pour l'entraînement avant que Méduse n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Et si, suite à cette conversation, Circé avait les joues un peu rouges, hé bien, les autres eurent la délicatesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

_§§§§_

Enfin, quelques jours après cette discussion, Méduse finit par pour de bon réussir définitivement à maîtriser son pouvoir de pétrification sans avoir besoin de fermer les yeux à un moment, elle ne risquait plus désormais de changer les gens en pierre, à moins d'en avoir _réellement_ l'intention.

Et, pour la première fois de toute sa vie (ou du moins le croyait-elle) elle put se regarder elle-même sans avoir peur de se tuer.

Pour la première fois, elle put regarder quelqu'un droit dans les yeux sans avoir peur de _le_ tuer.

Et ce fut très agréable.

Puis, elle sourit à Circé en la découvrant en chair et en os pour la première fois.

« Toi aussi tu es très jolie Circé, fit-elle avec un ton taquin, et elle se mit à sourire en la voyant soudainement rougir et balbutier, ainsi que perdre tout ses moyens. »

C'était... mignon, vraiment.

_§§§§_

Quand, quelques jours plus tard, Hercule et Tempête virent Méduse et Circé s'embrasser pour la première fois, ils ne furent à vrai dire pas vraiment surpris.

_§§§§_

Hercule savait déjà bien que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps que de retourner au cœur d'Athènes pour tenter de convaincre Cassandre qu'il lui disait la vérité.

Peut-être que ce fut justement à cause de cela qu'il le fit.

Parce que c'était inutile...

Et parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, quoi qu'il en pense, il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Hadès n'apprenne jamais ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire, ni le fait qu'il avait réussi à s'évader de sa prison dans le Tartare.

Dans le cas contraire, ce serait une véritable catastrophe, et ils seraient tous perdus.

Et retourner... retourner dans le Tartare, retourner aux Enfers, dans _son_ Enfer personnel, non, c'était juste non, hors de question, plus ça, plus jamais !

Plutôt mourir que de devoir revivre ça...

Il préférait s'arracher le cœur lui-même plutôt que... qu'être renvoyé là-bas.

Jamais non, _plus jamais_ il ne serait une nouvelle fois à la merci de son oncle maléfique, ça, il se le jurait.

Il réduirait en cendres les Enfers et l'Olympe lui-même avant d'accepter de laisser une telle chose se produire.

Et que les Dieux en soient damnés, mais il _refusait_ de perdre encore une fois.

Il avait déjà perdu, tout perdu, _trop_ perdu.

Et Cassandre n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais elle avait au moins autant à perdre que lui dans cette histoire.

Aussi, ce fut d'un pas décidé et volontaire que le jeune héros se rendit à pied (y aller à dos de Pégase aurait un peu trop attiré l'attention sur lui, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. En fait, ça aurait équivalu à se peindre une cible en rouge sur le torse et signifier à Hadès « Hey, salut tonton, je suis là ! Viens me chercher, j'essaie de monter une petite rébellion contre toi, ça va être fun ! » Ouais, niveau discrétion, on pouvait trouver mieux.) jusqu'au centre-ville d'Athènes, tout seul, Tempête étant actuellement occupée à rechercher Hélène, dont Hercule espérait pouvoir s'en faire une alliée.

Ils avaient été amis, après tout, avant qu'Hadès ne réécrive le monde, peut-être pouvaient-ils encore l'être, peut-être qu'elle pouvait les aider, peut-être qu'elle les croirait, _elle _?

D'accord, elle ne se souvenait plus de Tempête, l'avait en vérité à peine côtoyée autrefois, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de Hercule non plus alors ils n'étaient plus à ça près honnêtement.

Et puis, il fallait bien commencer quelque part...

Ils avaient besoin du plus d'alliés possible, et, plus le nombre de personnes qui connaissait la vérité était élevé, plus leurs chances de gagner le devenaient également, et plus il lui serait possible de faire en sorte que le voile qui couvrait les yeux de tout le monde quant à la fausseté de ce monde perverti finisse enfin par se déchirer.

Ils avaient encore une chance.

Peut-être.

_§§§§  
_

Il n'avait pas pu lui parler, il n'avait même pas pu _la voir_ à vrai dire, tellement il y avait de gens qui avaient envie de la voir, la foule était encore plus nombreuse que d'habitude, et de toute façon, il sentit assez rapidement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

On se demande bien pourquoi...

Quand elle l'avait vu, Cassandre avait brusquement blanchi, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de terreur, puis elle avait porté ses doigts à ses tempes, semblant souffrir soudainement d'une terrible migraine, et Hercule, en constatant cela, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Pas parce qu'il lui faisait peur, mais plutôt parce que, apparemment, sa simple _présence_ lui faisait mal, ce qui signifiait très probablement que, maintenant qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, _quelque chose_ dans sa perception du monde avait commencé à changer.

Elle était une prophétesse après tout, elle avait forcément une certaine sensibilité vis-à-vis des événements passés et à venir, elle avait dû _sentir_ le changement quand Hadès avait utilisé la Tapisserie.

Quelque chose en elle, aussi ténu cette voix puisse-t-elle être, devait être actuellement en train de lui hurler que quelque chose n'était définitivement pas _normal_.

Il avait eu beau lui effacer la mémoire, ça n'avait pas retiré sa perception au sujet de ce genre de chose.

Peut-être était-elle en train de douter de la réalité de son monde, en fin de compte...

Soit ça, soit elle avait juste la migraine...

Qui sait...

_§§§§_

C'était arrivé par accident.

Elle n'était même pas censée être là en fait, et lui non plus en vérité, à ce moment-là, elle était sur le point de retourner dans son atelier de sculpture (elle avait voulu passer voir Cassandre mais avait finalement renoncé en voyant la foule immense dans l'amphithéâtre) quand elle était tombée sur lui.

Littéralement.

Enfin, pas exactement, disons plutôt que le jeune héros, qui était reparti en direction de chez Tempête, quelque peu dépité après ce nouvel échec, ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait, tout comme elle, lui était rentré dedans, et ils étaient tout les deux tombés à la renverse.

Alors qu'Hercule reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, et tentait maladroitement de se relever, il se figea brusquement en entendant pour la première fois la voix de l'inconnue, et en réalisant qu'en réalité, il la connaissait _déjà_.

« Oh je suis désolée, vraiment, pardon, je suis tellement maladroite, c'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, pardon, je suis navrée. »

Cette femme, c'était Galatée.

La jeune femme qu'Aphrodite avait créée pour lui, à l'époque où le monde tournait encore rond, et où il avait été stupide, tellement _stupide_ en lui demandant que la personnalité de celle-ci se résume à une seule chose.

_J'aimerais qu'elle soit complètement folle de moi_.

MAIS QUEL CON !

Heureusement qu'il avait fini par comprendre de lui-même à quel point il avait été stupide, sinon cette histoire se serait de toute évidence très mal finie...

Enfin bref...

Il la regarda s'excuser, complètement mortifiée, et il se mit à sourire.

Un sourire teinté de tristesse cependant.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait s'excuser, au vu de la situation actuelle, c'était bien lui, et non elle.

Tout était de sa faute, après tout...

Il n'avait pas su arrêter Hadès à temps, ne savait toujours pas comment faire concrètement pour tout réparer.

« _Ce n'est rien, _écrivit-il rapidement, _ce n'est rien, vraiment, ne vous en faites pas, moi non plus, je ne regardais pas où j'allais_.

\- Oh ! Fit-elle un peu surprise en le voyant écrire et non parler, avant de sourire à son tour.

\- _Je me nomme Hercule, et vous quel est votre nom _?

Ça faisait mal, de lui mentir comme cela, à elle, qui était son amie, de faire comme si il ne la connaissait pas, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle l'avait oubliée.

Comme tout le monde.

Il aurait dû s'y habituer, à force...

\- Je me nomme Galatée, et je suis sculptrice ici, à Athènes, depuis maintenant quelques années. »

Hercule sentit une bouffée de joie et de fierté teintée d'amertume en réalisant qu'elle était heureuse ici, dans cette réalité, et qu'il allait probablement devoir lui enlever tout ça.

Il lui sourit, la salua et décida de s'en aller.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et resta figée pendant quelques secondes, presque persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans parvenir à déterminer _où _exactement.

Et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'éleva alors dans sa tête.

_Galatée, je suis désolé... Accepterais-tu de partager cette danse avec moi _?

Il y avait juste un tout petit problème.

Cette phrase, elle ne l'avait jamais _entendue_ _de_ _sa_ _vie._

Haussant les épaules, elle décida de ne plus y penser.

Si elle l'avait regardé plus attentivement, elle aurait vu qu'une larme avait roulé le long de la joue de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Hercule était désolé, sincèrement _désolé_ de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux des autres, leur faire admettre la vérité.

Et soudain, il réalisa quelque chose.

Galatée et Cassandre avaient fini par devenir proches, très proches dans l'autre réalité, en fait, il était même certain que Cassandre en était finalement tombée amoureuse quelques semaines après le fameux bal d'Aphrodite (enfin, une fois que Galatée avait abandonné ses tendances meurtrières contre le demi-dieu une fois que la déesse lui avait donné _une vraie personnalité_, comme Hercule aurait dû le lui demander dès le début...), alors peut-être...

Peut-être que cela leur permettrait d'enfin avoir Cassandre de leur côté, si Galatée était du leur.

Il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Hercule faillit se mettre à ricaner nerveusement.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus que cela ces derniers temps, _de l'espoir_.

Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'aider à gagner, ou même à avancer dans sa lutte contre Hadès.

Finalement de retour chez Tempête, il se figea encore en voyant apparaître devant lui quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps...

_Oh_ !

Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ faisait là au juste ?

_A suivre_...


	12. La rime est un jupon, et je m'amuse à la

Chapitre 11 : La rime est un jupon, et je m'amuse à la suivre.

Calliope, la muse de la poésie épique (rien que ça, excusez du peu...), se trouvait maintenant devant lui.

L'une de celles qui lui avait permis de s'évader du Tartare pour de bon.

Elle lui sourit.

« Bonjour Hercule.

\- _Bonjour Calliope_, écrivit-il, _je ne crois pas avoir eu la possibilité de vous remercier, vous et les autres Muses, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, me permettre d'échapper enfin à Hadès..._

\- Oh mais je t'en pris jeune héros, c'était un plaisir pour nous que de t'aider, apparemment, tu en avais bien besoin.

Le héros s'autorisa à sourire.

\- _Peut-être, mais... sans vous, je serais toujours un prisonnier, alors... merci... sincèrement. Dites-moi, je me demandais... je voudrais savoir..._

Imperceptiblement, ses mains se mirent à trembler, et Calliope fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète.

\- Hé bien quoi mon petit, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- _Est-ce que... est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la véritable réalité _? Lui demanda-t-il avec dans le regard une lueur d'espoir si désespérée que cela lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je... non, avoua-t-elle, ni moi, ni aucune de mes sœurs nous ne nous souvenons de ce... ce monde dont tu me parles. Mais les Moires s'en souviennent, elles, semble-t-il, et nous leur faisons suffisamment confiance pour croire qu'elles disent la vérité, et que toi aussi.

Un air de déception apparut sur son visage, et il hocha la tête, résigné, un peu comme si il s'y attendait déjà.

\- _Très bien, je comprends. De toute façon, à part moi et Hadès tout le monde a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, alors je suppose que je vais devoir me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai... _

\- Peut-être que, à mon échelle, je peux t'aider un tout petit peu.

\- _Comment cela _?

\- Hadès, quand tu étais encore son prisonnier, t'a pris ta voix... Je peux te la rendre.

Hercule cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, stupéfait.

\- _Vrai... vraiment _?

\- Oui, seulement... disons que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que cela non plus. Il risque d'y avoir quelques petites... complications. Fit-elle avec un air un peu contrit. »

Hercule la regarda avec un air suspicieux.

« _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par « quelques petites complications » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _

Calliope eut un sourire amusé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rien de vraiment très grave, tout simplement... disons que tu seras... inspiré. Très _inspiré._ »

Hercule haussa un sourcil surpris et aussi un peu soupçonneux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

_§§§§_

Il était l'heure de dîner lorsque Hercule retrouva Méduse, Circé et Tempête dans la maison de cette dernière.

« Alors, demanda Tempête à l'ancien dieu, est-ce que tu as pu voir Cassandre ?

\- _Non, il y avait trop de monde, en revanche j'ai croisé Galatée. _En voyant l'air surpris sur le visage de ses amies, il ajouta. _Une ancienne amie, avant... avant l'Effacement._ (C'était le nom qu'ils avaient donné à ce qu'Hadès avait fait). _Je pense qu'elle nous aidera peut-être, si j'arrive à la convaincre. Et qu'elle pourra peut-être nous aider à convaincre Cassandre de ce que nous avançons._

\- Oh... Bien, très bien. Tant mieux alors, fit Méduse.

\- _Il y autre chose... La muse Calliope, elle... elle a réussi à me rendre ma voix._

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi continues-tu à écrire au lieu de nous parler ? Lui demanda Circé.

Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais comment c'est arrivé,

Mais désormais je ne peux plus qu'en rimes m'exprimer !

La réaction de ses trois amies ne se fit pas attendre.

Elles éclatèrent immédiatement de rire.

Et Hercule, malgré sa mauvaise humeur quant à la « malédiction » qui était tombée sur lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu lui aussi.

En ces temps troublés, ils avaient tous besoin de rire un peu.

Malgré tout, il croisa les bras, un peu vexé.

\- Ah oui je vois pourquoi tu... mais c'est génial ! S'écria Tempête, riant toujours. Donc ça veut dire que tu ne peux que parler comme cela désormais ?

\- Oui j'en ai bien peur,

Et si je le pouvais je supprimerais cette contrariété sur l'heure !

De nouveaux rires, de nouveau sourires, l'oubli, pendant quelques précieuses secondes, de ce que leur monde était devenu, et malgré cette « complication », comme l'avait appelée Calliope, Hercule se surprit à _vraiment_ sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hadès s'était servi de la Tapisserie, il se sentait réellement, et pour de bon _chez lui_.

_§§§§_

Galatée était retournée voir Cassandre à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, oh, elle sentait son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine.

Elle était définitivement amoureuse, tellement, tellement _amoureuse_ d'elle que cela lui faisait presque mal.

Mais elle n'avait aucune chance avec elle, pas vrai ?

Elle n'était qu'une simple sculptrice, certes reconnue à Athènes, mais guère renommée non plus, alors que Cassandre était l'une des voyantes les plus reconnue, connue, _aimée_ et admirée de toute la Grèce et du monde connu !

A se demander pourquoi elle n'avait toujours trouvé personne...

Galatée secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de toutes ces pensées parasites.

Elle n'était pas là pour essayer de sortir avec Cassandre, seulement pour discuter avec son amie, comme elle le faisait déjà depuis le retour de celle-ci à Athènes, comme si les choses étaient redevenues comme avant que la voyante ne s'en aille au loin.

Dieux, comme elle lui avait _manquée_ alors, et comme il était bon de parler avec elle à nouveau !

Oh, elle aurait bien aimé avoir plus, c'est vrai, mais si ce n'était pas le cas de Cassandre, hé bien, elle saurait apprécier ce qu'elle avait déjà.

C'était largement suffisant pour elle.

Elle saurait s'en contenter.

_§§§§_

_Elle avait failli l'embrasser, avant l'Effacement._

_Oh, Galatée n'aurait pas affirmé avec certitude qu'elle avait envie de le faire depuis le bal d'Aphrodite, ce moment où Aphrodite lui avait enfin donné une véritable personnalité, à vrai dire, à ce moment-là, elle découvrait encore tout ce nouveau monde pour elle qui n'était « née » que quelques jours plus tôt._

_Elle avait encore du mal à savoir qui elle était à vrai dire, ou même ce qu'elle voulait._

_Hercule, bien que parfois un peu (voire très à certains moments) stupide, était un garçon très gentil, et c'était avec joie qu'elle était devenue son amie après le bal, et elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que, une fois l'aspect « je suis folle de lui parce qu'une déesse m'a créée pour que je le sois » totalement effacé, hé bien, elle n'était définitivement _pas _attirée par le jeune héros._

_Non, actuellement, c'était plutôt Cassandre la voyante qui l'intéressait._

_Elle avait mis plusieurs semaines à le comprendre, et elle avait eu envie d'embrasser Cassandre à partir de là, elles étaient même allées à un autre bal ensemble « en amies » (n'importe qui était meilleur qu'Icare comme option pour Cassandre de toute façon, à part peut-être Adonis et Ajax) et..._

_Elle avait faillit l'embrasser, elle avait _vraiment_ failli le faire._

_Mais elle n'avait pas osé, n'avait pas su saisir sa chance._

_Et quelques jours plus tard, Hadès avait modifié la Tapisserie du Destin à l'insu de presque tout le monde, et elle avait oublié._

_§§§§_

Galatée grimaça de douleur.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle avait ces flashs de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface (depuis sa brève rencontre avec l'étrange jeune homme muet en fait), et elle ne comprenait toujours pas _d'où_ ils pouvaient bien venir.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu cela.

Tout comme elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu tout ces autres souvenirs qui envahissaient peu à peu sa tête, et ça la terrifiait.

D'où cela venait-il au juste ?

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

_§§§§_

En voyant Galatée arriver vers elle, Cassandre se mit à sourire.

Depuis quelques jours, elle avait des migraines persistantes, et le simple fait de la revoir apaisait un peu ses douleurs, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement comment ou pourquoi.

Galatée était son amie, l'un de ses premiers béguins aussi, si ce n'est son premier, et celui qui durait depuis le plus longtemps, parler avec elle était très agréable, rentrer à Athènes et la revoir, c'était comme enfin rentrer à la maison.

Elle était amoureuse d'elle, depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps, elle la trouvait mignonne depuis leur rencontre, même si durant le bal d'Aphrodite elle avait été plus qu'irritée qu'autre chose par la situation absurde qu'Hercule avait créée par sa propre stupidité, et...

Attendez une seconde...

Qu'est-ce que...

QUOI ?

D'où cette pensée lui venait-elle exactement ?

Quel bal, où, quand, comment ?

Imperceptiblement, elle sentit quelque chose se déchirer dans son esprit, et la douleur ressurgit alors, plus forte que jamais.

_§§§§_

_Hercule, fils de Zeus et d'Héra, ancien dieu, actuellement demi-dieu et apprenti héros, étudiant au lycée Prométhée et âgé de seize ans, était officiellement le plus grand crétin de l'univers et de l'Antiquité toute entière._

_(Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, devant Triton lui-même, même si il n'était en réalité pas si idiot que cela dans son épisode d'apparition, seulement absurdement maladroit, le pauvre... La faute aux scénaristes sans la moindre imagination.)_

_Ou tout du moins, c'était l'opinion de sa meilleure amie (quelqu'un a dit Icare ? Oh, j'ai dû mal entendre...), la prophétesse maudite Cassandre._

_Elle le lui avait dit pourtant, elle lui avait dit et répété que c'était stupide que de demander une petite-amie à Aphrodite _juste pour un stupide bal _!_

_La preuve, elle, elle n'en avait pas de petite-amie, pour y aller, et elle s'en portait très bien !_

_Bon, d'accord, elle était globalement misanthrope contrairement à son ami, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à la stupidité de ce qu'il avait fait._

_Pas besoin d'avoir son don de voyance pour prévoir ou seulement _savoir_ que ce serait un complet désastre._

_Et ça l'avait été._

_Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'était contentée de regarder Hercule enfin faire appel à Aphrodite, et faire finalement le bon choix._

_Qu'il avait été stupide, vraiment._

_Dommage qu'elle soit définitivement nulle en interactions sociales..._

_Parce qu'elle était vraiment jolie cette Galatée, totalement son type de fille._

_§§§§§_

Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Et pourtant, une part d'elle-même _s'en souvenait_.

Quelque chose...

Quelque chose d'étrange, de _vraiment_ étrange était en train de se passer.

Et devant elle, Galatée s'était figée à son tour, comme semblant partager le même souvenir, la même scène, ce qui avait encore moins de sens, parce que _cela ne s'était jamais produit_ !

Galatée, semblant encore perdue dans ses souvenirs, brusquement pâle désormais, déglutit avec difficulté, et osa enfin se lancer.

« Cassandre, dis-moi... est-ce que... est-ce que le nom de _Hercule_ te dit quelque chose ? »

La voyante ferma les yeux et soupira, les poings serrés.

Elle eut alors la ferme conviction qu'elle n'allait définitivement _pas aimer_ ce qui allait suivre.

Et elle avait peur, aussi.

Peur que son monde ne se déchire en mille morceaux.

_§§§§_

Il était tard, il faisait nuit, et Hercule n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Et apparemment, il n'était définitivement pas le seul, puisque, alors qu'il sortait dans le jardin de la maison de Tempête, il trouva la jeune amazone en train de s'entraîner à l'épée, toute seule.

Un peu comme d'ordinaire, en somme, et il se décida alors à faire de même, et à la rejoindre afin d'essayer de se remettre en forme.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours déjà qu'il s'entraînait avec la jeune femme, même s'il n'était pas redevenu aussi puissant et fort qu'à l'époque où il avait encore sa super-force, il se débrouillait quant même pas trop mal, l'entraînement de Phil avait beaucoup aidé, vraiment.

Aussi, cette fois-ci, il parvint à faire jeu égal avec la jeune femme pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il était content qu'elle soit là, vraiment, il espérait sincèrement qu'à force de s'entraîner contre elle, il allait finir par s'écrouler de fatigue dans son lit, et ne pas faire de cauchemars, pas cette fois.

Depuis qu'il était enfin ressorti des Enfers et du Tartare (enfin, même _avant _à vrai dire), il faisait chaque nuit de terrible cauchemars en lien avec ce qu'il y avait vécu, ou à cause de sa culpabilité, ou par peur qu'Hadès réalise un jour qu'il s'était échappé.

Peut-être que, si jamais il était suffisamment fatigué, il ne ferait pas encore de cauchemar de ce genre...

Il savait déjà que ce serait peine perdu.

Il était amoureux d'elle, vraiment, ça datait de bien avant l'Effacement, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, c'est-à-dire plusieurs mois, il avait pu apprendre à la connaître, et constater à quel point elle était belle, forte, courageuse, drôle, un peu cynique et brutale parfois, mais à d'autres moments aussi gentille et amicale.

Se battre contre elle, surtout dans ces moments terribles, était véritablement réconfortant et revigorant, et lui permettait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment tout arranger ou même d'où Hadès avait bien pu cacher la Tapisserie du Destin.

Oui, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être assez stupide pour la laisser là où elle se trouvait avant qu'il ne change le monde, à savoir chez les Moires, qui étaient maintenant elles aussi les prisonnières du terrible dieu, comme il l'était encore quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais, alors qu'il désarmait enfin Tempête pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'autorisa brièvement à ne plus y penser.

Il sourit à son béguin.

« On dirait bien votre majesté,

Que je ne suis pas aussi inapte que vous le pensiez ?

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

\- C'est définitif Hercule, j'adore quand tu me parles en vers comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un poète qui me récite des poèmes d'amour, je trouve ça plutôt mignon. »

_Ah, la poésie !_

_Rahh !_

_Je n'ai que faire de ces vaines paroles, une amazone est faite pour l'action _!

Un autre souvenir datant d'avant l'Effacement, sans doute...

Peu importe après tout, elle trouvait toujours cela joli.

Hercule faillit éclater de rire.

Oh, il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour la poésie, c'est un fait irréfutable (et n'essayez surtout pas de le réfuter, je sais que vous êtes en train de le faire.), ça n'avait jamais été son truc avant... avant que la muse ne lui rende sa voix... améliorée ?

Non, réellement _pas_.

_L'habileté d'un héros... n'a d'égal que sa grande hardiesse._

_L'agilité d'un héros... n'a d'égal que sa grande adresse._

Ouais, on pouvait franchement trouver mieux...

Calliope s'était bien foutue de sa gueule en lui offrant ce « don », même si ça parlait clairement d'une bonne intention.

Et en le voyant rougir, Tempête ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de le trouver encore plus adorable.

Peut-être que ce fut justement cela qui la poussa à l'embrasser pour de bon.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle en avait envie, après tout.

Ce moment ne dura malheureusement pas suffisamment longtemps, puisque, seulement une ou deux minutes plus tard, ils furent interrompus par Circé, venue pour les prévenir que deux personnes venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Il s'agissait de Cassandre et Galatée...

_A suivre_...


	13. Avoir la foi

Chapitre 12 : Avoir la foi.

Cassandre était tout bonnement livide quand Hercule entra dans la pièce où celle-ci et Galatée se trouvaient actuellement, à savoir le salon de la maison de Tempête.

En le voyant arriver, elle se mit à trembler, le regard hanté, et seule la main qu'avait posée Galatée sur son épaule lui permit de ne pas s'écrouler.

Dès qu'elle avait pris place sur un des sièges, Circé, en voyant l'état dans lequel la prophétesse était, lui avait collé d'office une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, ainsi que dans celles de Galatée, histoire de la calmer un peu elle aussi.

Les deux tasses étaient toujours remplies et en train de se refroidir quand le héros fit enfin son apparition.

« Je me souviens, je... je commence à me souvenir, fit la voyante, avec une lueur presque folle dans le regard. Enfin, je _crois_ que je me souviens, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et je veux juste _comprendre_.

Hercule soupira, fatigué de devoir expliquer cent fois la même chose.

\- Hadès mon oncle détesté,

A réécrit la réalité

Afin d'en devenir le roi incontesté

Du sombre Tartare je me suis échappé

Et désormais je fais tout pour le renverser.

Cassandre et Galatée haussèrent chacune un sourcil étonné en l'entendant déclamer des vers comme s'il était un aède racontant une épopée, ce qui ne collait actuellement pas trop bien à l'ambiance.

Tempête leur adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Faites pas attention, les rassura-t-elle, vraiment, c'est rien, il avait perdu sa voix à cause d'Hadès, mais la muse Calliope, la muse de la poésie, la lui a rendue, et depuis il ne peut plus parler qu'en rimant – ce qui est déjà pas mal, c'est mieux que rien – mais à part ça tout va bien. Vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-elle, on s'y fait rapidement, même si ça reste marrant.

Hercule leva les yeux au ciel, mais eut malgré tout un sourire attendri.

\- Ne nous attardons pas

Nous devons encore mener le combat

Et un jour tout redeviendra comme avant

J'en fais le serment.

Cassandre hocha la tête.

\- Bien, très bien... Juste... expliquez-moi tout, s'il vous plaît. »

_§§§§_

Elle avait froid.

Tellement froid.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi froid.

Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était juste _pas possible_.

Et pourtant...

Elle le sentait dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans _ses os_, au plus profond d'elle-même, _ils disaient la vérité_.

Et c'était bien _ça _qui lui faisait le plus mal.

La vérité faisait toujours plus mal de toute façon.

Celle-ci encore plus que les autres.

Et elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait juste pas...

Non, c'était au dessus de ses forces, elle ne pouvait juste pas _gérer ça_.

Durant ces cinq dernières années, elle avait vécu en étant persuadée que tout allait bien, que le monde tournait rond, en pensant qu'Hadès était quelqu'un de bien, son bienfaiteur, celui qui lui avait permis d'être enfin crue de tout de le monde, et maintenant, elle découvrait que...

Qu'il n'était en réalité _qu'un monstre _?

Et que toute sa vie actuelle, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire, tout ce en quoi elle croyait, n'était qu'un immonde mensonge ?

Tout en elle se rebellait contre cette idée, parce que, si c'était vrai, cela signifiait que... qu'elle... qu'elle s'était sentie reconnaissante vis-à-vis d'un criminel !

D'un tricheur !

Et maintenant, c'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait, se fracturait, tombait en morceaux, devenait poussière.

Parce qu'elle avait peur.

Enfin non, c'était même pire que cela, elle était _terrifiée._

Toutes ses certitudes volaient en mille éclats, et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer _comment _elle devait réagir, ni seulement même comment _l'accepter_.

Elle se leva précipitamment, posa brutalement sa tasse désormais complètement froide et bafouilla un rapide :

« Je... je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, sincèrement, mais... c'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi, je ne peux vraiment pas... Pardon. »

Quand elle sortit, Galatée soupira et déclara :

« Je vais aller la voir, je vais lui parler, et... essayer de la convaincre, enfin, si je le peux. »

Elle était elle aussi quelque peu secouée par toute cette histoire, mais à la différence de Cassandre, elle n'avait pas vu tout son monde être chamboulé en seulement quelques secondes, seulement une partie.

_§§§§_

Par chance, Cassandre n'était pas partie très loin lorsque Galatée la retrouva dehors quelques secondes plus tard.

La jeune femme pleurait, les poings serrés, semblant prête à exploser, à hurler, à s'effondrer ou à faire les dieux seuls savent quoi d'autre.

« Je sais que c'est très probablement difficile à encaisser pour toi mais...

Cassandre se tourna vers elle, les yeux rougis par les larmes et emplis de rage.

\- Difficile... _Difficile _? Non, non, non, lire l'avenir et être crue par les autres de la véracité de vos propos, c'est difficile, se faire des amis, avoir une vie sociale, sauver le monde, réussir ses examens, lire l'intégralité des œuvre d'Aristote trois fois, _c'est difficile_. Ça... accepter ça, accepter que le fait que ce soit vrai, que le monde ne soit pas le bon, ne soit pas le vrai, ne soit qu'une imposture, ce n'est pas difficile, c'est... C'est impossible ! C'est déchirant, c'est douloureux, c'est terrifiant ! Et tu sais Galatée, ce n'est pas juste... ce n'est pas _seulement_ parce que je viens de réaliser que le monde n'est qu'un mensonge, c'est autre chose...

Galatée fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras.

\- Quoi donc alors ?

La voyante faillit se mettre à éclater de rire.

Comment...

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir, ne pas comprendre ?

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle était avant qu'Hadès...

(Non, non, ça aussi c'était un mensonge.

Tout ce que le dieu lui avait dit _n'était rien de moins qu'un mensonge_.

Tout cela lui laissait un goût terriblement amer dans la bouche.)

\- J'étais Cassandre la folle avant, tu le sais ça ! Et d'après Hercule, c'était déjà le cas avant... avant... avant _l'Effacement_, fit-elle en lâchant le mot comme s'il la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose – ce qui était clairement le cas. Et je ne veux plus... je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle comme ça, je ne veux plus... Je ne peux plus supporter les regards, les rires, le fait de ne plus être crue par qui que ce soit... Savoir sans être prise au sérieux, c'est un véritable enfer, et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Je ne veux pas que cela redevienne comme avant. _Voilà_ ce qui me fait peur.

\- Oh Cassandre... je suis tellement, tellement _désolée_.

\- Il y a autre chose ! Ajouta-t-elle, semblant enfin décidée à vider son sac. Enfin, je... j'étais heureuse tu sais, enfin heureuse, et d'un côté, savoir que ce bonheur que je croyais être réel n'était qu'un bonheur factice, et qu'il a été créé sur la souffrance d'autres milliers de pauvres gens, ça me fait tellement mal, et... Et de l'autre côté, je... J'ai peur de... J'aime cette vie ! J'aime ma vie actuelle et je suis proprement _terrifiée_ à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir et ça me fait peur parce que... je réalise soudainement que, peut-être... je ne suis pas une si bonne personne que je croyais l'être parce que... J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte pour accepter de vous aider à renverser Hadès ! J'ai peur de n'être rien de moins qu'une lâche et une égoïste ! Hurla-t-elle enfin. Je ne... je ne veux juste plus être seule ! _Plus jamais _!

Galatée se rapprocha d'elle avec son sourire doux sur les lèvres et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Cassandre... tu vas m'écouter et m'écouter attentivement, c'est clair ? La voyante hocha la tête. Bien... Tu n'es pas et tu n'as jamais été une mauvaise personne, d'accord ? Une mauvaise personne ne douterait pas d'elle-même, ne se remettrait pas en question comme tu le fais en ce moment-même, non, une mauvaise personne déciderait d'agir uniquement pour son propre intérêt et de laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, et ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu es... mon amie, tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras toujours. Sache donc que je tiens à toi et que... même si de nouveau, ton don devient pour toi une malédiction, je... je ne peux pas te promettre que je croirai, seulement que je serai à tes côtés... Toujours. »

Cassandre ne sut jamais réellement quelle folie la posséda alors et la poussa à agir ainsi, mais toujours est-il qu'elle ne put pas s'en empêcher, et se décida enfin à faire ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis _des années_.

Elle se jeta sur Galatée pour l'embrasser, et après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la sculptrice ne fit tout d'abord rien, complètement surprise, elle répondit finalement au baiser avec un certain enthousiasme.

Jamais, au grand jamais Cassandre ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse et _vivante _qu'à ce moment précis.

« D'accord, hoqueta-t-elle finalement, une fois le baiser terminé, oui c'est d'accord, d'accord, très bien, je vais rester, et je vais vous aider... Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Galatée lui sourit et Cassandre sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur.

Et ce bonheur là, elle le sentait, il était bien _réel._

_§§§§_

Hercule le savait d'avance, cette nuit-là ne serait pas une bonne nuit, comme d'habitude.

Et cela ne rata pas.

Il passa une nuit déplorable, hantée par les cauchemars habituels comme toutes les nuits.

Son temps dans le Tartare.

Sa captivité dans cet enfer, la douleur, la souffrance, physique comme morale, sa culpabilité face à sa propre stupidité qui avait donné à son oncle les clefs de l'univers, ou face à son impuissance actuelle, sa _faiblesse_, tout cela lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Voilà ce qu'il voyait la nuit...

Son oncle riant de lui, ses proches le blâmant d'avoir échoué, la déception, la colère, la haine dans leur regard, tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent.

Cette fois, alors qu'il se réveillait en hurlant, _on l'entendit_.

Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Il avait de nouveau une voix.

Et il n'allait certainement pas se faire prier pour faire en sorte que le monde entier l'entende à nouveau.

Quand Tempête vint le réconforter et lui dire que tout irait mieux un jour, il commença à sangloter dans ses bras.

Autant de tristesse que de soulagement.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il ne l'était plus.

Et lui non plus ne voulait plus jamais l'être.

_§§§§_

« Comment ça j'ai des pouvoirs ?

Hercule fronça les sourcils.

Alors quoi, ça aussi Hadès l'avait changé ?

\- Bien évidemment, répondit-il, puisque de l'argile tu es née,

Et que c'est à partir de cela qu'Aphrodite t'a modelée,

En argile ton corps tu peux changer

Et ainsi te transformer.

\- Vraiment ? Je... je ne m'en souvenais pas. Enfin, d'un autre côté, je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses, et ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai toujours été aussi douée avec la sculpture.

Fermant les yeux, et se concentrant du mieux possible, elle tenta alors de changer sa main gauche en épée, et y parvint après quelques essais.

Elle se mit à sourire.

Oh, ça allait de toute évidence être _très intéressant_...

_§§§§_

Aphrodite n'était pas heureuse.

Elle aurait dû l'être, très certainement, elle était une déesse immortelle, elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer, et pourtant...

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle le sentait dans sa chair...

Peut-être était-ce depuis qu'Athéna lui avait été rendue, et depuis que ce pauvre garçon aux yeux tristes avait été condamné au Tartare (jamais elle n'oublierait son visage, elle le savait), la femme qu'elle aimait semblait... différente.

Comme si la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse n'était désormais plus elle-même, et la déesse de l'amour ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ ou _comment_ cela pouvait être possible.

Ni même ce qui avait bien pu se passer, ou encore s'il s'était seulement _passé_ quelque chose.

À première vue, n'importe qui aurait dit non, mais elle la connaissait mieux que cela.

C'était toujours Athéna en un sens, _son Athéna_, qu'elle aimait et adorait depuis maintenant des siècles, mais oui, il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas avec elle.

C'était invisible, presque imperceptible, mais elle, elle... elle l'avait _vu._

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait actuellement pas à dormir, se retournant encore et encore dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec l'autre déesse qui elle, dormait paisiblement, inconsciente des tourments qui agitaient présentement son amante.

_« Athéna... est-ce que tu es sure que tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui bien évidemment mon amour... pourquoi ça n'irait pas _? »

_Puis, l'autre femme lui avait envoyé un sourire radieux et la déesse de la beauté avait préféré se taire et parler d'autre chose, comme la prochaine fête qu'Hadès allait donner sur le Mont Olympe._

Aphrodite ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à cette conversation.

C'était peut-être _ça _le problème justement.

Son sourire, le sourire d'Athéna, ce sourire qui n'avait plus rien de cynique, de sarcastique ou même d'amusé, qui pouvait se faire tendre ou tentateur voire lascif quand l'occasion se présentait, ce sourire toujours insaisissable et changeant.

Non, maintenant, c'était toujours le même qu'elle lui offrait, un sourire heureux, béat, plat en un sens, sans fantaisie, sans couleur, presque... presque _niais_, et qui ne ressemblait en rien au sourire de la fière déesse.

Comme si on avait joué avec son cerveau, comme si elle n'était véritablement plus _elle-même_.

Et cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle en avait l'impression, enfin plusieurs années même, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait les contours de son monde lentement se déchirer et se craqueler, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

On lui avait fait quelque chose, on avait _fait_ quelque chose tout court, quelque chose de mal, et foi d'Aphrodite, elle allait découvrir quoi !

_A suivre..._


	14. A l'attaque !

Chapitre 13 : A l'attaque !

Hélène et Paris avaient été étonnement faciles à convaincre.

En fait, il semblait étrangement simple désormais de réussir à faire voir au uns et aux autres que la réalité n'était pas telle qu'elle aurait dû l'être, surtout quand ils étaient en présence d'Hercule, très probablement parce que, si l'on exceptait la perte de sa super-force, il était l'un de ceux qui avait été le moins modifié par l'action de la Tapisserie.

Il était la preuve vivante que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce monde.

Une autre chose plutôt satisfaisante de ce nouveau monde, était le fait qu'Hélène avait enfin et pour de bon cessé de sortir avec ce connard d'Adonis, et lui avait préféré Paris, qui était de toute évidence plus sympathique que le prince de Thrace (ce qui n'avait rien de bien compliqué...), et il espérait vraiment qu'une fois que les choses seraient revenues à la normale, tout ne redeviendrait pas forcément comme avant non plus.

Ça incluait bien évidemment les pouvoirs de voyante de Cassandre et le fait qu'elle soit crue par les autres.

Ainsi, après avoir finalement réussi à convaincre Cassandre de se joindre à eux, ils avaient pu constater que leur petit groupe de héros était désormais plutôt conséquent.

Tout d'abord, il y avait bien évidemment Hercule lui-même, ainsi que Tempête, Méduse et Circé, mais encore Hélène et Paris, et finalement Cassandre et Galatée, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

Et... oui, c'était tout, et c'était peu, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que, seulement quelques mois plus tôt, Hercule était encore tout seul et enfermé dans le Tartare, on pouvait donc voir qu'il y avait un certain progrès de ce côté-là.

Les Muses, quant à elles, préféraient ne plus intervenir et rester de côté afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hadès sur elles et ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Et cela valait mieux, autant tout faire pour que le terrible roi des dieux ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent alors, durant lesquelles les différents membres du petit groupe s'entraînèrent avec un certain acharnement au combat, et à la magie en ce qui concernait Méduse, Galatée et Circé.

Et au bout d'un moment, alors, ils se sentirent enfin prêts, et décidèrent de pour de bon lancer leur attaque.

Advienne que pourra...

_§§§§_

Attaquer l'Olympe à eux huit aurait clairement été du suicide, une inconscience terrible, ils n'étaient que des mortels, face à des dieux immortels et invincibles, non, ça aurait été stupide, ils auraient été réduits en miette en un instant, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, sans avoir réussi à blesser un seul des Olympiens.

Les Titans avaient essayé, autrefois, et ils avaient _perdu._

Sans compter qu'Hercule n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'en prendre à sa famille, ça lui aurait déchiré le cœur de devoir se mesurer à sa mère ou à ses oncles et tantes ou frères et sœurs.

De plus, ce n'était pas son projet, il n'attaquait plus frontalement (non ça, c'était _avant_ quand il avait assez de super-force pour se permettre de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir), l'idée était tout simplement de prendre Hadès à son propre piège, et de mettre la main sur la Tapisserie, afin de remettre le monde à la normale.

Ou, au moins, de rendre la mémoire à tout le monde, pour confondre le monstre qui lui servait autrefois d'oncle...

Une fois que ce serait fait, ils pourraient enfin arrêter Hadès et il retrouverait sa famille.

Donc non, leur destination n'était certainement pas l'Olympe, mais rien de moins que les Enfers, et ce, pour une simple raison.

C'était le seul endroit possible et logique où la Tapisserie avait pu être dissimulée par Hadès une fois qu'il s'en était servi pour la dernière fois – puisqu'il n'avait pas pu la laisser là où les Moires étaient autrefois – tout d'abord parce que _personne _ne voulait s'y rendre de son plein gré, Zeus étant le seul dieu à s'y trouver, le _seul être vivant _tout court, puisque, ensuite, en dehors de lui, on n'y trouvait que les âmes des morts.

Il n'avait pu que la cacher ici.

C'était la seule chose qui faisait sens.

Ils iraient aux Enfers donc.

Et ils allaient sauver le monde.

L'échec n'était définitivement _pas _une option.

_§§§§_

Aller aux Enfers, ça, Hercule commençait un peu à y être habitué, à force...

Ça lui faisait mal au cœur, vraiment, d'imaginer son père forcé de vivre ici, et si Hadès n'avait pas été un tel enfoiré vis-à-vis de leur famille, peut-être aurait-il également ressentit de la peine pour lui qui avait subi le même sort _pendant des siècles_.

Oui mais...

Il pensa à sa mère, à son père, à tout ces pauvres gens qui souffraient depuis que la Tapisserie avait déchiré leur monde en mille morceaux, il pensa à ce qu'il avait lui-même subi et enduré pendant cinq ans dans le Tartare et toute la compassion qu'il aurait pu ressentir pour lui s'évanouit instantanément.

C'était Hadès qui avait commencé tout cela, et s'il voulait la guerre, hé bien...

Il l'aurait.

Retourner aux Enfers, même à plusieurs, ne fut pas si compliqué que cela en fin de compte, Hercule commençait réellement à en avoir l'habitude, à force, il avait compris et appris comment faire pour y aller sans se faire repérer par Charon ou par Peine ou Panique (et ces deux derniers n'y étaient plus, ce qui rendait tout cela encore plus facile).

Ce n'était pas entrer aux Enfers le problème de toute façon, ni même le fait d'en sortir, non, il s'agissait tout bonnement de trouver l'endroit où était cachée la Tapisserie elle-même.

Ils se rendirent compte très rapidement de plusieurs choses.

Déjà que, effectivement, la Tapisserie y était, et qu'elle était gardée par ni plus ni moins _qu'Arachnée_ elle-même, ce qui ne surprit pas Hercule plus que cela, après tout, lors de leur deuxième tentative pour changer la Tapisserie, Icare était justement mort, tué par Arachnée qui était la gardienne de la Tapisserie avec les Moires (puis avait été ramené à la vie par Hercule, ce qui si vous voulez mon humble avis est une idée complètement stupide, mais bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez...), il était assez logique qu'Hadès se soit resservi d'elle pour garder sa précieuse Tapisserie.

Ça allait être dur de l'affronter et de la détruire.

Et ensuite...

Zeus.

Zeus _était là_.

Ça aussi c'était tout sauf surprenant, mais une petite part d'Hercule avait vraiment et désespérément _espéré_ que son père ne serait pas là ce jour-là, mais plutôt sur le Mont Olympe.

Au moins, ça leur aurait évité quelques complications.

Hercule regarda son père droit dans les yeux, qui ressemblait désormais si peu au père qu'il aimait, qui n'avait pas pu l'élever, tout comme Héra n'avait pas pu le faire non plus, ce dieu qui tenait à lui et tenait plus que tout à ce qu'il redevienne un dieu un jour, il le regarda, et dans ses yeux, il ne vit absolument rien.

Pas d'amour, pas de fierté, pas de tendresse, aucun signe qu'il le connaissait ou se souvenait de qui il était, qu'il se rappelait qu'il s'agissait de son fils.

Et Hercule sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Alors quoi, ils y étaient c'est ça ?

Il allait devoir se battre _contre son propre père _?

Oh par tout les dieux, c'était cruel, tellement cruel qu'on le force à faire ça, et pourtant, c'était le seul moyen !

Alors il serra les poings, serra les dents, et se lança dans la bataille, comme tout ses amis, et pria pour que son père finisse par se souvenir de lui.

_§§§§_

Il y avait des intrus aux Enfers, et ce n'était pas normal.

Zeus ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient ici, la vérité, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant aux Enfers pour eux, eux qui étaient _vivants_, ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire là, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ?

Il reconnut seulement l'un d'entre eux, le jeune homme condamné au Tartare par Hadès cinq ans plus tôt et... comment...

Comment avait-il pu s'échapper ?

Et soudain, en voyant quelques personnes du groupe s'approcher de la Tapisserie, il sut que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient ici, et tout doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir s'évanouirent immédiatement.

Il fallait qu'il les arrête, _personne_ n'avait le droit de se servir de cet artefact magique, on ne pouvait pas changer le destin !

(Oh, s'il avait su la vérité, si seulement _il avait su _!)

Il regarda le jeune homme et sentit pourtant quelque chose en lui se déchirer.

Et il ne comprit pas.

Il ne le connaissait même pas alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Il laissa ses sentiments de côté, et commença à riposter, tentant malgré tout de ne pas les blesser.

Il n'était pas un tueur non plus que diable !

Malheureusement, il semblait qu'Arachnée ne possédait pas les mêmes scrupules que lui, et, quelques minutes plus tard, un hurlement d'horreur déchira l'air.

C'était la voix de Circé...

Et quand Hercule se retourna, il vit... il vit...

_Oh_ !

Oh non, non, non, tout mais... tout mais pas ça !

Méduse gisait sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, et vides, vides, _vides_ de vie, le corps transpercé de part en part par l'un de dards de l'araignée, qu'elle avait malgré tout eu le temps de métamorphoser en pierre juste avant de mourir.

Ça n'était pas supposé arriver.

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Personne n'aurait dû mourir.

Jamais il n'avait prévu de tuer et encore moins de sacrifier qui que ce soit.

Et il y avait du sang, tellement de sang, partout, le sol était maintenant recouvert de rouge, et tout le monde s'était figé stupéfait.

Puis Circé s'était remise à hurler, étreignant le corps sans vie de celle qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Hercule regarda une nouvelle fois son père, le suppliant du regard de les laisser passer, s'emparer de la Tapisserie, espérant un sursaut de sa part, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, _je t'en supplie, reconnais-moi, je suis ton fils, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas complètement oublié _!

Quelques secondes, graves, solennelles, terribles, s'écoulèrent alors, une attente qui ressemblait à de la torture, et Hercule espéra, espéra, espéra _vraiment_.

Mais de nouveau, rien du tout.

La magie de la Tapisserie était bien trop puissante.

Et, en voyant le nouveau dieu des enfers former une boule de feu dans ses mains, Hercule se résigna et courut en direction de Méduse et Circé, et se rapprocha enfin de la Tapisserie tant convoitée, uniquement pour constater que...

Qu'il n'y avait qu'une partie de la Tapisserie, et que les aiguilles manquaient.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se lamenter ou de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, il sentit quelque chose le brûler dans son dos.

Apparemment son père s'était décidé à enfin l'attaquer, et cette réalisation lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux, peut-être même plus que la boule de feu elle-même en fait.

Il s'écroula immédiatement, terrassé par la douleur, et quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit que Tempête l'avait mis sur son épaule, et il réalisa soudainement qu'il se trouvait maintenant sur Pégase, qui allait les évacuer tous des Enfers, les uns après les autres, tandis que Circé avait réussi à immobiliser Zeus avec sa magie pendant quelques minutes qui allaient leur permettre à tous de s'échapper des Enfers.

Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, certes, mais à quel prix ?

Méduse était morte, et ils n'avaient pas pu avoir accès à la Tapisserie.

C'était un échec complet.

Et Hercule ne pouvait se dire qu'une seule chose.

C'était de sa faute.

Il les avait entraînés là-dedans après tout...

_§§§§_

Ils avaient perdu, personne ne pouvait nier cela.

« Zeus va rapporter ce qu'il s'est passé à Hadès, j'espère que vous en êtes tous conscient ? Lâcha Tempête, tout son corps animé par une seule chose, une unique émotion : la rage.

C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer, de ne pas s'écrouler.

Pas encore.

Pas avant qu'Hadès n'ait payé pour ses crimes, et pour la mort de Méduse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change au juste ? Demanda Cassandre, retrouvant son cynisme d'autrefois. On n'a pas la Tapisserie avec nous, on ne peut rien faire contre lui...

\- Voyons, il ne faut pas être défaitiste à ce point, tenta de dire Hélène, je suis sure... qu'on trouvera une solution pour tout arranger.

Circé la fusilla du regard.

\- Méduse est morte ! S'exclama-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Elle est morte et elle ne reviendra pas ! Elle est morte, pour de bon, et nous avons échoué ! Je n'appelle pas ça être défaitiste, moi, seulement _réaliste_.

\- Tout espoir n'est pas envolé

Car avec la Tapisserie nous pourrons la ramener.

\- Oui, sans doute, fit la sorcière, acerbe, le seul problème c'est qu'on a _pas_ la Tapisserie.

\- Elle est en deux parties, dit Galatée, où se trouve donc le reste de la Tapisserie si elle n'est pas aux Enfers ?

\- Probablement en Olympe, déclara Paris, seuls les dieux peuvent s'y rendre normalement, si je devais cacher quelque chose d'important et de précieux, je choisirais soit les Enfers, soit le Mont Olympe.

\- Alors le problème reste le même, soupira Cassandre, et c'est même encore pire, nous ne pouvons pas y aller, aucun de nous n'a de sang divin, si ce n'est Hercule, qui n'est normalement qu'un demi-dieu, et de toute façon, ça, tout le monde l'a oublié.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous y entrer,

En demandant audience à Hadès qui en tant que dieu des dieux ne pourra nous la refuser

Et alors là nous pourrons le confronter

Sur tout ses mensonges et toutes ses faussetés

Ainsi que toutes les choses qu'il a manigancées !

\- Ça... ça pourrait marcher, admit Tempête. Ne pas attendre qu'Hadès nous attaque, et nous en prendre à lui sur son propre terrain... On peut toujours essayer, après tout... on a plus rien à perdre, non ?

\- On va devoir prendre contact avec un des dieux avant cela, leur indiqua Circé, quelqu'un pour nous introduire dans le Mont Olympe... Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Hercule y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

Il se rappela de ce qu'Hadès avait fait à Athéna, et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une option, pas cette fois.

\- Athéna a vu sa personnalité être modifiée,

Je pense que c'est Aphrodite qu'il nous faut appeler. »

Comme l'avait si bien souligné Tempête, ils n'avaient absolument plus rien à perdre.

_§§§§_

Hadès ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi en colère.

Son frère venait à peine de l'informer de « l'incident » qui s'était déroulé aux Enfers et il était tout bonnement _furieux_.

« Peine ! Panique ! Rugit-il en appelant ses deux sbires

\- Euh... quoi donc votre atrocité ? Demanda Peine avec de la peur dans le regard.

\- J'ai entendu aujourd'hui mon frère me dire une chose bien étrange... Qu'il avait combattu un groupe de jeunes mortels décidés à s'emparer de la Tapisserie du Destin... et il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux ressemblait à Hercule... celui-là même que vous êtes supposés garder en prison depuis cinq ans !

Si Hadès avait encore eu son ancienne apparence, on aurait pu voir des flammes se dégager de ses cheveux.

\- Hé bien nous, nous... balbutia Panique.

\- Oui ? Hé bien, j'attends...

\- Nous... nous pensions que, enfin que... Que le Tartare serait suffisant pour le garder prisonnier pour toujours... »

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bande d'incapables ! »

Une chance pour lui que Zeus lui soit totalement loyal, sans cela, jamais il n'aurait été mis au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet dans le fond, son emprise sur ce monde était total, ce n'était pas son freluquet de neveu qui allait tout chambouler d'un seul coup...

Encore que...

Le simple fait qu'il soit encore libre _était un problème_.

Hercule aurait dû rester prisonnier pour toujours, pas réussir à s'évader du jour au lendemain sans qu'il en ait la moindre connaissance !

Il pensa brièvement à utiliser une nouvelle fois la Tapisserie afin de se débarrasser de ce petit... problème, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de le faire.

Peu importe.

Il avait déjà gagné de toute façon.

Hercule n'avait aucun moyen de mettre la main sur les deux parties de la Tapisserie, il en était sûr et certain.

Mais d'un autre côté, beaucoup de ses certitudes avaient été balayées en seulement quelques heures.

Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi confiant...

C'était ce qui allait causer sa perte.

_§§§§_

Ils étaient sur le Mont Olympe.

Hadès ne comprenait pas ce que ces mortels faisaient ici, mais il savait une seule chose, c'est qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire là.

Et surtout, comment... _comment_ avaient-ils bien pu entrer ?

Le roi des dieux, bien conscient du fait qu'il devait agir au plus vite afin de reprendre les choses en main, reprendre le contrôle tout court, avait décidé d'organiser une réunion extraordinaire entre tout les dieux du panthéon, afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt aux Enfers, mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que les intrus se trouvent là eux aussi.

Si ils avaient été enchaînés, l'immortel se serait dit qu'ils avaient été appréhendés par l'un des autres dieux, peut-être même par Zeus lui-même, après tout, c'était bien lui qui les avait vus aux Enfers, il était le seul à pouvoir les reconnaître, en dehors d'Hadès, enfin, si l'on exceptait Hercule bien sûr.

Mais...

Ils étaient libres, ne semblaient pas le moins du monde être effrayés, avaient l'air d'être venus ici de leur plein gré (une véritable aberration en soit) et Hercule était en train de le regarder avec un air narquois qui ne lui plut absolument pas.

Il avait le sentiment que son neveu avait reprit du poil de la bête, et il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout.

Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître de son trouble, et lança uniquement un regard noir à l'assistance.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que ces... ce que ces mortels font ici ? Qui leur a permis d'entrer ?

\- C'est moi ! Tonna une voix que le dieu ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre dans ces circonstances.

Celle d'Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour, la dernière qu'il aurait pu imaginer organiser une chose pareille.

À croire qu'il n'aurait pas dû la sous-estimer...

\- Et... pourquoi as-tu fait cela, ma très chère Aphrodite ?

\- Parce qu'ils me l'ont demandé, bien évidemment ! »

Il fronça les sourcils.

Son regard...

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une lueur, qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant et qu'il n'aurait pas dû y avoir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dernières heures, mais quelque chose avait changé en elle.

Et en effet, lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée par les huit (enfin sept désormais, maintenant que Méduse... maintenant qu'elle n'était plus... plus là), donc par les sept mortels pour qu'elle leur accorde leur aide, elle avait au début pensé à ne pas le faire.

Et puis, elle en avait reconnu certains, et des flashs de souvenirs qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver dans sa tête lui étaient finalement revenus.

Sur le jeune homme autrefois muet et qui s'exprimait désormais en rime (elle en aurait ri, dans d'autres circonstances), et elle entendit sa propre voix déclarant « _Hey dis donc, tu ne serais pas le fils de Zeus toi par hasard _? » (non sens complet, _Zeus n'avait pas de fils_.).

Puis elle regarda la voyante, et une voix inconnue résonna à ses oreilles, « _Comme dans ma vision _», puis la sculptrice et ce fut sa propre voix qui lui revint en mémoire « _Très bien, voilà la cavalière de tes rêves _! », et finalement, la jeune femme morte qui se trouvait allongée non loin, et c'était sa voix qui disait « _Oh j'aurais dû faire appel à toi il y a longtemps _», n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle avait su...

Elle avait compris, à cet instant précis que quelque chose n'allait pas, _ce qui_ n'allait pas précisément.

Elle avait perdu la mémoire.

Et d'après ces personnes, c'était _Hadès_ le responsable.

Les contours du monde étaient en train de se fissurer, de se craqueler, il ne tenait qu'à eux de tout faire pour le faire finalement exploser.

Et elle était prête à le faire.

_§§§§_

Aphrodite défia du regard celui qui osait se prétendre son roi.

Il avait osé modifier celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, il allait voir qu'on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Soit, soit, soit... fit Hadès en gardant son calme. Et pourquoi l'avoir fait _sans m'en parler _?

\- Depuis quand sommes-nous censés te rendre des comptes au sujet du moindre de nos faits et gestes ? Siffla Aphrodite, acerbe et aussi quelque peu agacée.

Il cligna des yeux, guère habitué à ce qu'on lui réponde.

\- Hé bien... je suis votre roi ! Sans compter que ce que tu oublies, ma chère, c'est que ces... ces individus ont été surpris aujourd'hui, il y a seulement quelques heures, à pénétrer par effraction aux Enfers, et ont tenté de s'emparer de la Tapisserie du Destin ! Niez-vous cela, oserez-vous le faire ?

\- Nous ne nions absolument rien du tout ! Lui rétorqua Tempête, ayant récupéré toute sa fierté d'Amazone d'antant. Nous avons effectivement tenté de prendre cet objet, mais pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ?

\- Afin de te détrôner,

Et réparer l'harmonie de ce monde que tu as brisée !

\- Oh te voilà maintenant poète jeune homme ? Ironisa le dieu.

\- Ma voix tu m'as cruellement ôtée,

Du Tartare dans lequel tu m'as jeté

J'ai dû m'échapper

Tout seul je me suis débrouillé

Par les Moires et les Muses j'ai été aidé

Et grâce à la muse Calliope, me voilà maintenant inspiré !

\- Vous avez dérobé la Tapisserie du Destin aux Moires, l'accusa alors Cassandre, vous l'avez ensuite utilisée, et vous l'avez modifiée pour votre propre profit, vous vous êtes approprié une place qui n'était pas la votre !

\- Oh ma chère Cassandre, comment peux-tu... quelle ingrate tu fais ma pauvre enfant ! Je t'ai permis d'exploiter ton don, je pourrais tout aussi bien te reprendre ce que je t'ai donné...

\- Faites le si vous le voulez, _majesté_, cracha-t-elle, je m'en moque bien. Je préfère un monde où je ne suis crue de personne qu'un monde où le mensonge règne en maître... »

Les autres dieux regardèrent cette conversation avec incrédulité.

Un fort sentiment d'irréalité les avait actuellement tous envahis.

Ils regardèrent Hadès, et il leur sembla que... que la réalité venait tout juste de se renverser.

Quelque chose clochait, non ?

Puis, tout bascula en seulement quelques secondes, et, sans que qui que ce soit ne s'y attende, les Muses surgirent sur le Mont Olympe, accompagnées des Moires, et ayant les deux parties de la Tapisserie dans les mains.

Les héros avaient envoyé Aphrodite pour les faire s'évader, et pour leur permettre d'aller là où la Tapisserie se trouvait, occupant Hadès pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Alors, Hercule se retrouva de nouveau face à la Tapisserie du Destin, les aiguilles dans les mains, bien décidé à enfin changer les choses.

Quelques coups par ci, quelques coups par là, rendre la mémoire à tout le monde, faire revenir Méduse à la vie, révéler au grand jour enfin les mensonges d'Hadès, voilà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire.

Et, soudainement, toute l'illusion fut alors enfin dissipée pour de bon...

_A suivre_...


	15. Épilogue : Tout est-il réparé ?

Épilogue : Tout est-il réparé ?

Héra sentit un terrible frisson glacé la parcourir de part en part.

Il avait suffit de quelques secondes, fugitives, et pourtant cruciales pour que, enfin, après tout ce temps, après cinq années à vivre sous la coupe de l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, elle puisse enfin redevenir elle-même.

Et quelque chose se déchira instantanément en elle, elle le sentit alors que tout revenait à sa place dans son crâne, et elle ne s'attendait réellement pas à la douleur qui s'ensuivit, une douleur plus morale que physique, ses deux mémoires, ses deux vies, ses deux existences totalement incompatibles l'une avec l'autre s'entrechoquant brutalement entre elles, et elle se doutait bien qu'il devait en être de même pour tout les autres.

Elle se tourna vers Hadès, celui qu'elle avait appelé _son époux_ pendant cinq longues années, repensant à ce qu'avait été sa vie, se souvenant de ce mensonge auquel elle avait cru pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, et elle fut soudainement prise d'une terrible envie de vomir.

Et l'épouse fidèle d'Hadès disparut alors pour laisser finalement de nouveau place à la reine des dieux.

« Saisissez-vous de lui ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale à Héphaïstos et Arès qui se trouvaient juste à côté de leur ancien roi. Et jetez le dans la geôle la plus proche... ajouta-t-elle avec un regard empli de dégoût. Qu'il y reste le temps de son procès. »

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Toutes ses certitudes avaient été mises en charpies, et son monde s'était écroulé.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et sentit un terrible soulagement l'envahir en constatant qu'Hadès avait disparu de sa vue, et qu'il ne restait maintenant plus qu'elle, les autres dieux et le petit groupe de mortels, dont faisait parti Hercule...

_Oh..._

Oui, Hercule, effectivement, il était là, il était ici, tout près, et il...

Elle se souvenait, maintenant, et ça aussi, ça faisait mal.

Son fils, son petit garçon plus si petit que cela et qu'elle avait laissé...

Oh mon dieu !

Elle, elle...

Elle l'avait laissé croupir dans le Tartare _pendant cinq ans_ sans même rien faire pour lui ou pour l'en faire sortir !

Elle l'avait _oublié._

Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Comment avait-elle pu _oublier son propre fils _?

Son enfant, la chair de sa chair, celui qu'elle avait mis au monde, et qu'elle attendait de retrouver depuis seize ans (non, vingt-et-un maintenant, Hadès leur avait fait perdre cinq années de plus avec leur fils, leur avait _volé_ cinq ans de plus), et elle l'avait tout simplement... oublié.

Tout ça à cause d'une maudite Tapisserie.

« Mère ? Demanda-t-il alors, la voix pleine d'une incertitude qui lui brisa la cœur, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, comme s'il craignait qu'elle l'ait encore oublié, qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de lui, _comme avant_, parce que lui s'était souvenu pendant cinq ans, et si elle réalisait que son propre sort n'avait pas été enviable, elle savait maintenant que ce n'était _rien_ à côté de ce que son fils avait lui-même enduré. Père ? Ajouta-t-il, semblant près à s'écrouler, les larmes aux yeux, comme ne semblant pas croire à sa chance.

Alors la déesse se mit à lui sourire.

\- Oh Hercule... mon fils, mon enfant, mon petit garçon... Viens ici, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, et elle se sentit heureuse de voir que Zeus en faisait de même.

Le jeune héros se jeta dans leurs bras, et fondit en larmes, et la déesse eut enfin l'impression que quelque chose _de bien_ et _de juste_ était en train de se produire.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Hercule, qui avait récupéré sa voix normale, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot, si je n'avais pas fait connaître la Tapisserie à Hadès, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Hercule, déclara Zeus, tu n'es pas le responsable de cette sombre histoire, tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien, tu n'as définitivement pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- C'est Hadès qui a fait tout cela, déclara Héra en serrant férocement son fils contre elle, comme défiant qui que ce soit de seulement vouloir_ essayer_ d'à nouveau les séparer. C'est lui le monstre de l'histoire, certainement pas toi... Et il va payer pour ça. Cela, je peux te le jurer. »

Une fois l'étreinte terminée, Hercule retourna auprès des autres, et notamment auprès de Tempête.

Quand elle le serra contre lui, il se mit à sourire.

« Tu avais raison... murmura-t-elle. Depuis le début, et sur toute la ligne.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, non ? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il entendit Tempête rire malgré ses larmes.

\- Tais-toi idiot... et embrasse-moi. »

Il s'exécuta bien volontiers.

_§§§§_

Hercule avait retrouvé tout ses amis, et était sincèrement heureux de la manière dont les choses s'étaient terminées, et il n'était pas le seul.

Cassandre avait serré Galatée dans ses bras, heureuse que cette désastreuse aventure leur ait au moins permis de se trouver, tandis que Circé avait pleuré de joie quand sa petite-amie s'était enfin réveillée.

Elles ne se connaissaient pas avant leur rencontre après l'Effacement, mais ce qu'elles avaient construit ensemble durant cette période ne s'effacerait jamais, elles en étaient toutes deux persuadées.

Athéna regarda Aphrodite avec fierté en comprenant qu'elle avait réussi à se sortir du condionnement d'Hadès, contrairement à elle, et que c'était _pour elle _qu'elle l'avait fait.

Oui, en effet, tout était bien.

Oh...

_Vraiment _?

Hé bien...

Oui et non.

_§§§§_

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent alors, les choses rentrant peu à peu à la normale, telles qu'elles étaient avant qu'Hadès ne foute tout en l'air, mais avec bien entendu quelques changements, Cassandre n'était désormais plus maudite, et chacune de ses prédictions, toujours aussi exactes qu'auparavant, étaient maintenant crues de tous !

Sur le Mont Olympe, un procès fut organisé par les dieux pour juger Hadès et décider de son sort.

Il fut décidé qu'il subirait la même chose qu'il avait fait vivre à Hercule.

L'enfermement dans le Tartare.

_Pour toujours_.

Ce fut Héra qui alla le lui annoncer.

« Oh Héra, mon tendre amour, que fais-tu donc ici ?

Elle frémit en se souvenant qu'autrefois, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait aimé qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les barreaux de sa cellule entre eux deux, elle l'aurait immédiatement giflé.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Plus jamais !

\- Mais tu étais ma femme pourtant, _avant_, fit-il avec un sourire salace et plein de sous-entendus.

Repenser à ses caresses sur son corps l'aurait excitée avant, mais maintenant, il ne restait plus que du dégoût, de la rage, et une honte qu'elle avait grand-peine à s'interdire de ressentir.

\- Non, c'est faux... Tu m'as fait _croire_ que je l'étais. Tu as modifié _le monde même_ pour que je le devienne !

\- Oui, en effet, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi... N'est-ce pas terriblement romantique ?

Elle le regarda avec horreur et une haine à peine contenue.

\- Tu as modifié mon esprit, ma mémoire, mon essence même, mon identité, tout ce que je suis, sans me demander mon avis, sans que je sois d'accord, et tout cela, juste parce que tu voulais m'avoir _à_ _toi._ Non Hadès, ce n'est pas romantique de faire ça, loin de là, c'est juste tordu et malsain.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Héra ?

\- Les autres dieux et moi, nous nous sommes réunis... Tu as été jugé et condamné à la prison à perpétuité dans le Tartare...

\- Ah oui ? Et pour quels crimes dis-moi ?

Oh, elle l'aurait tué si elle avait pu...

\- Pour beaucoup de choses... Tout d'abord, tu as utilisé la Tapisserie pour plier le monde à tes désirs, pour conquérir le monde et le soumettre à ta volonté. Tu t'en es emparé par la ruse, le mensonge, et la tromperie. Ensuite, tu as enfermé Hercule pendant cinq ans, l'a torturé, tu m'as séparée de Zeus et de mon fils, tu m'as fait _oublier_ que j'avais un fils. Et enfin... tu m'as fait croire que je t'aimais, que nous étions mariés, toute notre relation était basée sur un mensonge, et tu... tu as abusé de mon corps pendant cinq ans, tu m'as forcée à penser que c'était ce que je voulais, tu... tu m'as violée. Tu es un monstre Hadès ! »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

Il ne lui en fournit aucune.

Héra ne parvint à respirer sereinement qu'en voyant l'ancien dieu des Enfers être emmené dans le Tartare.

_§§§§_

« Je sens encore son toucher sur moi tu sais, par moment... Dit-elle à Zeus quelques jours plus tard.

\- Quand je te touche ou en général ?

\- Les deux je dirais... Des fois... j'oublie presque que nous sommes revenus dans la bonne réalité, et j'ai l'impression de redevenir _l'autre_ _Héra,_ l'épouse fidèle d'Hadès, le roi des dieux, et qu'il est juste là, à côté de moi, près à me serrer dans ses bras et à m'embrasser, à me jurer qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'aimera toujours, et pendant quelques secondes, j'en suis heureuse, puis je me souviens, et... ça me terrifie.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ? Lui demanda Zeus avec un air grave.

\- Non, mais dans ces moments, je suis perdue entre deux réalités, presque sans savoir laquelle est la vraie... Et toi, ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Par moments... oui, je crois que je suis de nouveau le roi des Enfers, mais ça ne dure jamais vraiment longtemps. »

Un jour, cette incertitude disparaîtrait complètement, se jura Héra.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que ce qu'Hadès leur avait fait cesserait un jour de les affecter.

_§§§§_

Il y avait encore des nuits où Hercule n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Des nuits où il se réveillait en hurlant, Tempête à ses côtés pour le serrer dans ses bras quand il commençait à sangloter, tremblant de tout son être à cause d'une chose qu'il avait revu dans ses songes.

Des nuits où les cauchemars empoisonnaient son sommeil, d'autres, au contraire, où il ne dormait pas du tout par crainte de ces derniers.

Il y avait des nuits où il n'arrivait qu'à grand-peine à respirer, agité qu'il était par la peur qu'Hadès ne s'échappe à son tour de sa prison, et ne le retrouve pour lui faire souffrir mille morts pour avoir osé contrecarrer ses plans une nouvelle fois.

Il y avait des fois où il avait peur, tellement peur, _oh si peur_, de se réveiller et que tout cela n'ait été en réalité qu'un beau et doux mais surtout faux rêve, rien de moins qu'un songe formé par son esprit fou et désespéré, et qu'à son réveil, il ne découvre qu'il était de retour dans sa cellule du Tartare.

Mais à son réveil, Tempête était là.

Mais à Athènes, il pouvait voir ses amis, ses camarades, Cassandre, Galatée, Méduse, Circé, Hélène et tout le autres, il pouvait rire, étudier, apprendre, s'amuser, se battre pour devenir un héros, il pouvait oublier sa douleur.

Il avait retrouvé Philoctète, Amphitryon et Alcmène, il voyait régulièrement Zeus et Héra, ainsi que les autres dieux, il avait récupéré sa famille, et à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, leur parlait, les serrait dans ses bras, il se souvenait que oui, _ils avaient gagné_.

Il avait toujours mal, c'est vrai, tellement mal, cinq ans d'enfer et d'horreurs, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement, mais...

Il avait le sentiment d'être en train de guérir.

Et l'espoir, l'espoir qui était en lui, celui que les choses continuent à être ainsi et à bien se passer, et que plus jamais l'enfer ne recommence, cet espoir, il brûlait de mille feux, aussi fort, puissant et éblouissant qu'un soleil.

FIN.


End file.
